


【ggad】尼莫乐园 （未来+魔法世界/饥饿游戏AU/正剧长篇）

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory
Summary: summary：22世纪，麻瓜掌控魔法世界，建立特殊管辖区并每年举办巫师杀戮真人秀巩固统治。十八岁的阿不思在抽选仪式上自愿代替被选中的弟弟参与游戏，为了回家，他必须要在“游乐园”中击败卫冕四年冠军的天才男巫格林德沃。





	1. 第一夜 天钟

　　  
　　第一夜 天钟  
　　  
　　蜷缩在沙发里打盹的阿不思·邓布利多被惊醒了，这样的深夜照理说并不会有声音，但他还是听到了噪声，咯嗒、咯嗒、咯嗒，像是天穹间有一个巨大的时钟在走动。  
　　  
　　他回头看着身后，昏暗的房间里年幼的弟弟与妹妹簇拥在一张小棉被里，两个人看上去都睡得很香。  
　　  
　　阿不思站起身来走到窗边，今夜的天空亮得不可思议，围拢着四周的高墙之上停泊着从核心国远道而来的两架悬浮式飞船和四艘全息摄录转播舰，他抬着脖子向远处看，像是看到了七枚高悬的月亮。  
　　  
　　而那些“月亮”之间漂浮的全息影像屏已经开启，最大的一块几乎从天际垂落至高墙顶端，上面以莹莹蓝色组成计时版，数字已经倒转至【11：58：13】。  
　　  
　　距离抽选仪式还有12个小时，这是《幸存日》节目启动前的最后一个夜晚。  
　　  
　　虽然只是初春，但风丝毫不冷，灯光与飞船上狂热的气氛烘烤着这个狭小的“特殊管辖区”。但在此之下的区域内是沉静的，阿不思向四周眺望，各家各户灯光熄灭门窗紧闭，沉默地像是没有也不会发生任何事情一样。  
　　  
　　他在窗边凝视着天空，记忆中去年的抽选日前夜并没有这样的计时版，当时一切都很安静，暗色的飞船安静地停在安静的夜空里，只有偶尔闪烁的红光像窥视的眼睛。  
　　  
　　对于阿不思而言，他倒宁愿那样，核心国与《幸存日》节目组大张旗鼓的动作只会让他们更恐惧更紧张，但或许这才是他们的目的——让特辖区中的人们只是因为害怕，就耗尽全部心神，没有多余的精力去考虑其他。  
　　  
　　他还在沉思时，厨房的后门被敲响了。阿不思猛然回头，不明白今夜为什么会有客人。  
　　  
　　但他还是小心翼翼地穿过厨房去开门，木门敞开一个缝隙，露出多吉紧张的半张脸。  
　　  
　　“我来给阿不送衣服。”胡子花白的老人小声说，阿不思看到他手里抱着的袋子，便后退一步让他进来，同时将身后攥着的劈斧放回到架子上。  
　　  
　　两人走到屋内，阿不思才看到弟弟醒了。说是醒了或许他根本就没有睡着，赤着脚站在地上，脸上白的没有一丁点血色。  
　　  
　　他昨天才过了十七岁生日，如果不是在特辖区里，那算得上是成年的好日子，但在这座被围拢起来的土地上，成年则意味着不幸，因为他的名字明天将会第一次出现在被抽选的名单里。  
　　  
　　“今天宵禁得太早，避开那些治安警察真是费了不少力气。”多吉摘了帽子坐下，用手帕擦了擦汗湿的额头，阿不思给他倒了茶。阿不福思还维持着那个呆立的动作，他看着多吉膝盖上的那套整洁衣服，像是看着魔鬼的罩袍。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你。”阿不思真诚地说，他拉着弟弟让他把鞋子穿上。  
　　  
　　“不用谢。”多吉摆了摆手，他的年纪已经大了，甄选日对他和他的妻子而言都是安全的。在特辖区里，能健康活到他这个岁数的人并不多，有幸逃过抽选的居民们，也十有八九会在四十岁左右死于不明原因的身体衰竭。  
　　  
　　阿不思帮弟弟把那套崭新的衬衫与长裤挂在墙上，阿不福思双手攥着，声音也颤抖：“我不会被选中吧？”  
　　  
　　“不会。”多吉抢在他哥哥前面开口，“我看过二十次抽选啦。我们这个区是人最多的区域，小孩子被选中的几率是很低的，核心国的观众们喜欢看更强有力的对抗，我有一次给监管局送蓝莓的时候听说，节目组会暗中调低二十五岁以下的中选率。”  
　　  
　　他话是这么说，但阿不福思的脸色并没有好上多少。对于目睹过母亲中选的他而言，噩运的降临是没有几率的，它砸落在某个人头上，对于他而言就是百分之百。  
　　  
　　他又往哥哥脸上看去，阿不思的表情比他要平静许多，他沉默地望着弟弟，轻轻摇头以示安慰。  
　　  
　　多吉又喝了一口茶，他想再说什么的时候窗外的天空突然又更加亮了几分，屋子里醒着的三个人不约而同转头向外面看去，天穹中悬挂的倒数计时板被挪移到了角落里，余下空着的地方显示出一个男人的面庞，他苍白的皮肤将整个天地映得亮如白昼。  
　　  
　　阿不福思倒吸了一口气，多吉已经走到了窗边向外看，好能看清楚影像屏的侧面浮现出字幕，但其实不走得那么近也足以将每一个单词看清，因为它们太大了，就连一个最小的字母i，都像是天幕中发光的灯柱。  
　　  
　　盖勒特·格林德沃（科隆特辖区），第十八至二十届《幸存日》志愿选手，第十七至二十届《幸存日》冠军。  
　　  
　　阿不思也站了起来，他凝视着那张高悬在天空中的脸。这并不是他第一次看到大名鼎鼎的格林德沃，这张脸在太多场合太多宣传画面中出现过，甚至在过去的四年时间里，许多次他经过特辖区的中心广场，都能看到印着这张面孔的吊旗高高飘扬在空中。  
　　  
　　但如此清晰的确还是第一次，在高清而庞大的影像屏上，那个被荣誉与传说簇拥着的男人的确有一张非常英俊又高傲的脸，难怪阿不思不止一次地听说传言——格林德沃是一个核心国蓄意安排的演员。因为他太强大又太完美，核心国的人们喜爱他甚至崇拜他，但对于他们这些被核心国“圈养”的下等人而言，又找不到厌恶他的理由。  
　　  
　　“我要是在科隆就好了。”阿不思听到弟弟在自己身后小小声喃喃。他回过头去，阿不福思也在眺望夜空，他看得出神。  
　　  
　　阿不思心里明白弟弟为什么会这么说。“科隆是特辖区中的伊甸。”这句话从前年《幸存日》决赛之后阿不思至少听到过数十次。格林德沃每一年都会自愿参加比赛，只要有他在，科隆特辖区的抽选仪式就只是一个空壳，不需要参与杀戮比赛，还能够年年获得奖品，格林德沃对于科隆特辖区中的所有居民而言，他是保护伞，也是救世主。  
　　  
　　“他未必还会参与。”阿不思若有所思地说，他再度抬头去看，那张没有表情的庞大面孔是极富压迫性的，让人只是仰望着，就觉得无法战胜他。  
　　  
　　“格林德沃参与的比赛越来越没有悬念了。”多吉附和，“其他十一个区的选手只是在年年送死。”  
　　  
　　“他为什么那么厉害？”阿不福思茫然地问，他过去的四年都未成年，按照核心国的规定无法观看节目直播，再加上特辖区的人们实际上很少谈论比赛，他关于格林德沃几年来所创造的，近乎可以用奇迹形容的事情也只是听到一些皮毛。  
　　  
　　“没人知道。”多吉回答，“他第一年中选也不过十八岁，二十六天就拿到了冠军。再加上他年年参与比赛，此后的许多届都没人是他的对手，去年其他十一个区的选手联合起来想要对抗他，结果……”  
　　  
　　阿不福思满脸恐惧：“什么？”  
　　  
　　多吉叹气：“他们只是在给格林德沃节约时间而已。”  
　　  
　　阿不福思瘫坐在椅子上：“十一个都没有打过一个？”  
　　  
　　多吉摇了摇头，三个人都没有说话。  
　　  
　　并没有参与对话的阿不思仍然望着那双眼睛，格林德沃有天生异瞳，他的双眸一边金色一边碧蓝，夜空掩映下深邃又莫测，阿不思在监管政府的资料大厅里看过一段他的获胜访谈，他声称自己的异瞳是先知标识，主持人与嘉宾都是普通人，他们不明白所谓“先知”的含义，但还是给足了格林德沃面子，把这句话当成一个缓和气氛的调侃，都捧场地大笑起来。  
　　  
　　但阿不思觉得格林德沃那句话半真半假，不然他凭什么能赢这么多年，又凭什么如此自信年年参与比赛，对于他们这样的人，出生时脖子上就戴着监控器，到死都无法走到高墙外面，但只要赢得一次《幸存日》就能永远离开这座牢笼，此后永远衣食无忧地活着。他几乎没有理由反复回到那个对于所有人而言都无异于地狱的“游乐场”中，靠着杀戮同类刀口舔血一年年苟活。  
　　  
　　你到底为了什么？阿不思与那双眼睛对视，而影像屏中的男人变换了一个姿势，他手中握着魔杖，杖尖抵着眉心，嘴唇抿成锋利的线，专注直视的眼神中有一种蕴而不宣的决绝。  
　　  
　　为钱为权为地位，好像都没必要这样涉险。阿不思一直对他没有好感，在许多个理由都说不通的情况下，他只能认为格林德沃就是一个喜欢杀人的暴徒，仗着的确比常人更有天赋，所以把血流漂杵的斗兽场当做了独演的舞台。  
　　  
　　“我得回去了。”多吉打破了邓布利多兄弟之间充斥了恐惧的沉默，他戴上帽子站起来，阿不思将他送到门外。  
　　  
　　等他回来阿不福思还在原地坐着，看上去完全被吓坏了。  
　　  
　　“去睡一会儿吧。”阿不思弯下腰摸了摸弟弟冰凉的头发，虽然他知道这一夜没有几个人能睡得着，但就这么坐着，并不会让事情变好多少。  
　　  
　　阿不福思听话地爬回到那张小床上，还有五年才要被恐惧笼罩的小妹妹阿利安娜仍然熟睡着，荧光映照下的面庞很宁静。  
　　  
　　“我们这儿要是也有一个格林德沃就好了。”当阿不思弯下腰掖紧被角的时候，他听到弟弟如是说。  
　　  
　　阿不思不忍直视那双明亮却又天真的恐惧眼睛，只能放轻声音说：“睡吧。”  
　　  
　　阿不福思听话地合上双眼，阿不思从床边走开，又抬头向外看。格林德沃的面庞已经熄灭，影像屏上的文字恢复为倒数计时。  
　　  
　　10：30：02  
　　  
　　咯嗒、咯嗒、咯嗒。  
　　  
　　接着数字下面浮现了一行新的文字，是《幸存日》的游戏标语——  
　　  
　　Magic is trick.  
　　  
　　魔法即把戏。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　开新坑啦，这篇故事容量大概是缄默的十倍吧（。  
　　


	2. 第二夜 前尘

　  
　　第二天还未日出，阿不思就帮弟弟妹妹准备好了早餐，这是他常年养成的习惯性动作，哪怕今天是挑选日也并无不同。虽然大部分特辖区的居民今天并不会出门工作，但阿不思还有弟弟和妹妹要养活，所以不愿放弃任何一个珍贵的工时。  
　　  
　　在特辖区中，工时就是货币，虽然对于如今科技，AI已经可以代替大部分人类的工作，但特辖区中人力极其廉价，所以大部分基础工作还是要靠人类完成，比如修筑围墙一小时可以换取10克食盐，清扫道路则是7克，另外还有许多枯燥又单调的手工劳作，核心国并不匮乏这部分劳动力，但唯独只是喜欢奴役和虐待，以尽可能地浪费他们的精力与时间。  
　　  
　　但阿不思不用去做只是单纯卖苦力的工作，他母亲坎德拉还活着的时候教会他认字写字，这在特辖区中非常难得，高墙建起来的几十年里，大部分人失去了生活质量，有孩子的家庭只是为了让他们活着都需要竭尽全力，更不要说着心于教育。  
　　  
　　所以在阿不思这个年纪的特辖区居民中，认得字的很少，会写的更是万里挑一。于是他才能在监管政府中做一些最基本的整理材料抄写文件的工作，虽然这种工作也不见得能换来多少东西，但至少比攀在高墙上风吹雨淋要轻松太多。  
　　  
　　等热汤和面包端上桌，天空中的倒数计时已经只剩下了最后几分钟，《幸存日》的挑选仪式在每个区的时间都不同，然而以核心国的时区为标准，由东至西每个区域一个小时，全部仪式从早八点到晚八点，阿不思所在的高锥克特辖区隶属西欧联盟国，为第九个举行挑选仪式的区域，要等到另一个西欧特辖区科隆挑选结束之后才会开始。  
　　  
　　阿不福思凌晨才勉强睡着，被叫醒之后精神仍然很差，对着自己的早饭只是发呆，而阿利安娜兴致勃勃地吃着属于自己的那份甘蓝汤。她不足成年，核心国用一种阿不思也搞不懂的技术帮她屏蔽了《幸存日》的直播信号，所以她看不到天空中的倒数计时，也看不到已经开始的抽选仪式。  
　　  
　　第一个进行抽选的是东亚第一区：大阪特辖区，等阿不思喝完汤之后，一个瘦削高挑的年轻女孩走到了广场中央。字幕中她的名字是四个汉字，阿不思不认得汉字，也并不想关注这些可怜的选手，他穿好外套看了一眼直勾勾盯着天幕根本没一点胃口的弟弟，最后嘱咐了一句“好好吃饭”就出门去了。  
　　  
　　门外的道路萧索，连一个居民都看不到，只有端着脉冲步枪的治安警察在四处巡逻，高墙上的许多全息摄录机对准城镇，拍摄着空无一人的街道与广场。  
　　  
　　阿不思将衣领竖起来，快步向监管局走去。  
　　  
　　监管局分局的位置在特辖区最北端，那里有一少部分不是巫师的普通人作为官员，所以附近的武装力量比其他地方更严密，阿不思顺着围墙的下沿往北一路行进，他身旁是用红色颜料涂满七十七米高墙面的标语：Monkey play wands.（猴子玩木棍/魔杖。）  
　　  
　　这个句话从阿不思有记忆时就攀爬在围墙上，它虽然喷涂的是一板一眼的印刷体，但涂料用得过多，所以每一个折角都淌下血一般的痕迹，十几年来风吹日晒颜色虽然大块剥落，但一眼望去，仍然有种触目惊心的惨烈意味。  
　　  
　　阿不思已经学会了对这样的标语视而不见，毕竟对于还不到十九岁的他而言，从生下来的第一天起至今，都没有亲眼见过任何一根魔杖，甚至对于已经快要五十岁的多吉而言，那种传说中能够将巫师们魔力放大近百倍的武器究竟是怎么样的也很模糊。  
　　  
　　只是母亲坎德拉曾经对他们讲过，在她还小的时候，《巫师国际保密法》严格界定着有魔法天赋与没有魔法天赋之间人们的界限，那时候麻瓜世界并不知道巫师的存在，而巫师也很谨慎地生活在麻瓜们不会注意到的暗处，他们如同隐匿在平凡人之中的影子。在那段漫长的历史中，巫师们拥有了完善的教育、社会和政治体系，并且在《保密法》的保护下，与没有魔法存在的世界和平共处。  
　　  
　　但和平并不牢靠，没有魔法的世界拥有了科技，21世纪以来，麻瓜科技短时间内出现了四次飞跃，他们在不到一百年的时间里进入了量子时代。在科技发展到足以压制魔法之后，鄙夷魔法这种古老神秘力量的人们渐渐出现了，那时候魔法世界的存在只被少数人获知，这些人之间出现了手握权力仍然无法满足野心的侵略者，他们暗中组建研究魔法原理的科学团队妄图以基因和更深层次的原因复制魔力，在长达五十余年的研究失败之后，嫉妒与恐惧变成了愤怒。  
　　  
　　战争便爆发了。  
　　  
　　占据人数众多又科技发达优势的麻瓜在很短的时间里就捣毁了几乎所有的魔法部，量子级别的电波监控使得巫师的隐身咒与麻瓜屏蔽咒于事无补，再加上一少部分临阵倒戈的叛变者，大量巫师在反抗与逃亡中死去，全球魔法学校被迫关闭，最后仅剩的不到一万名巫师被划分为十二个区域监管起来，每个区域周围都建立起七十七米高的围墙，墙顶架设严密监控，并且给所有居民体内嵌入监管芯片，时刻防范他们的一举一动。  
　　  
　　再后来又过了十几年，到了2169年春天，一个靠电视节目起家的娱乐大亨——玛丽·拜耳本想出了一个绝妙的点子，她结合娱乐节目中的真人秀与古代罗马贵族斗兽的习俗，开发了一项全新的电视综艺节目《幸存日》——每年从十二个特辖区中挑选一名选手，然后用飞机空投到孤岛上进行杀戮游戏，最终获胜的那个人，就可以得到财富、地位和自由。  
　　  
　　那些年科技发展太快，物质与劳动力都大量溢出，太多衣食无忧的人整天无所事事，电视娱乐与综艺就成了他们消磨时间与兴趣的主要渠道。拜耳本的节目一经推出就获得无数关注，毕竟在大部分人的眼中，Monkey play wands.那些特辖区中的居民跟猴子的确没有两样。  
　　  
　　但第一年的游戏实则是失败的，因为那时候特辖区已经建立半个世纪，接受过魔法教育的巫师就算没有战死也年纪太大，十二个年轻人被扔进“游乐场”之后，除了躲藏，就是在像野人一样徒手肉搏，四十多天过去，十二个人饿死了七个，其他的四个人也死得毫无尊严，唯独剩下的那个只是因为身体强壮所以活得久了一些，就那么不明不白地结束了游戏。整个过程没有任何一个人展现任何魔法，他们拼尽全力所做的，也只是让小溪中的水流到自己的手掌上。  
　　  
　　拜耳本集团与魔法监管局都被观众咒骂，许多人甚至觉得巫师只是噱头，因为他们看起来根本与普通人没有任何区别。  
　　  
　　于是到第二届至第四届时，拜耳本高薪聘请了当时最好的娱乐节目导演做游戏策划并加入了赛前培训的两周时间，由此前获胜的选手作为指导。但整个赛程仍然没有多少魔法力量出现，接收不到正统魔法教育的选手即便在生死关头也做不出拜耳本期待看到的事情。而更加雪上加霜的是，第四届游戏结束之后，最早获胜的三名选手全部自杀身亡。  
　　  
　　这样的事情几乎引起特辖区的大规模叛乱，核心国联合政府决定叫停《幸存日》节目，但拜耳本不肯放弃，她花费了接近一年的时间重新修缮被战争几乎摧毁一大半的英国魔法名校霍格沃茨，又打通各项关节，寻找到了未曾被监管局销毁的最后12根魔杖。于是第五届的赛前训练延长至21天，拿到魔杖的选手果然出现了大幅度的技能提升，那也是传说中不可饶恕咒出现的第一年。  
　　  
　　此后，《幸存日》成为了全球范围内最受欢迎的节目，从抽选仪式到最后决赛的那天，不论身处何方不论什么年龄，几乎所有人都只谈论这一件事。而最后的冠军得主，也会在一夜之间，成为家喻户晓的超级巨星。  
　　  
　　比起一些做梦能够赢得比赛的人，阿不思不从来想那么多，《幸存日》有多可怕他是亲眼目睹过的，能够从中获益的人十几年来连一只手都数不满，他不认为自己会成为其中一个。  
　　  
　　更何况从四年前开始，那通往自由的道路已经被一个名为盖勒特·格林德沃的人全然堵死了。  
　　  
　　阿不思到达监管局之后才刚刚坐下，隔壁面相和蔼的同事庞弗雷夫人探过头来看他，慈爱地说：“孩子，你今天早点回去陪阿不，我匀两个工时给你。”  
　　  
　　庞弗雷也是特辖区居民，但是她今年41岁，已经不需要参加抽选仪式，再加上丈夫早逝也没有孩子，所以算得上区里生活比较轻松的人。她许多年前在监管局工作时就认识坎德拉·邓布利多，坎德拉不幸入选第十八届《幸存日》之后，庞弗雷怜悯她留下的三个孩子，所以多多少少帮衬一些。而她也并不是个例，特辖区中的大部分人都会照顾未能赢得比赛的选手家人，再加上邓布利多家的三个孩子个个漂亮乖巧，最大的那个还很坚强稳重，从多吉到庞弗雷，大家都不忍心看他们过的太苦。  
　　  
　　但阿不思笑眯眯地摇了摇头：“不用了，您还是留着换药吧。”过了四十岁身体状况就滑坡是特辖区的惯例，年纪越大越要用大量工时去换取药品，大部分人勉强能够坚持几年，再往后身体垮了无法工作，没有工作又换不来药，子女们也活得艰难，就只能停了药等死。  
　　  
　　在特辖区，虽然自杀是不被允许的，但“病死”却毫不鲜见。  
　　  
　　庞弗雷见他态度坚决，也不再强求，只是看了看监控探头的位置，小心翼翼地从桌下给阿不思递了一小袋越桔果，这种果子鲜红圆润，但有些酸涩，唯独磨碎了做成果酱才能入口，戈德里克特辖区的许多人家都种着这种果子，算是邻里之间交换的珍贵东西。  
　　  
　　阿不思笑着接了，又低声说谢谢，他想着今天晚回家之后就把果酱腌制出来，好能明天带来分给庞弗雷夫人。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　全世界都：gg好苏好帅好厉害！  
　　  
　　唯独ad：你妈的，什么人呢。  
　　

　　  
　　


	3. 第三夜 覆辙

　　下午三点时，阿不思提着越桔果离开监管局回到家，阿不福思已经自己穿好了新衣服在沙发上正襟危坐着，他这样的表现倒是比平时优秀太多，一夕之间让特辖区的孩子成长，算是《幸存日》为数不多的几个优点之一。  
　　  
　　阿不思夸奖他之后自己也去洗澡换衣服，他这一年身量又长高许多，擦干头发试了试父亲帕西瓦尔留下的正装，发现除了肩线处有些宽松之外已经算得上合身，他将那套墨蓝条纹套装认认真真穿好之后又打了暗红领带，就算真的被选中的几率不大，他也不希望自己在全球直播上衣衫不整、蓬头垢面。  
　　  
　　等他把最后一颗袖口扣好，照例要帮忙照顾阿利安娜的多吉也到了。阿不思把一脸懵懂的安娜交给他之后便带着阿不福思往广场去。一整日闭门不出的邻居们也三三两两地走到街上来，大家都沉默不语，排着队游魂似的前进。  
　　  
　　阿不福思一边走一边还在盯着天幕上的仪式直播，科隆特辖区的抽选已经结束，一个约莫二十多岁的年轻女人站在台阶上，惨白脸颊挂满惊惶的泪。而那个大腹便便的负责人不知道搂着她的肩膀在说什么，这时候坐在高台侧面的一个男人突然站了起来，他个子很高衣着华丽，坐着的那张沙发上裹着红色天鹅绒，像是个皇帝的宝座。他向前走了几步，露出一张没有表情的英俊面孔，然后他从容踱下台阶，负责人回头看到他，戏剧性地捂着嘴后退，虽然人人都猜得到这样的结果——盖勒特·格林德沃又一次自愿代替了科隆特辖区的中选者。  
　　  
　　那个得救的女人大哭起来，格林德沃安抚地抱了抱她的肩膀还非常温柔又细致地帮她擦去眼泪，然后他站起来自己走到选手席位边，所有动作与神色都极其淡然平静，他站在那儿，就像是站在自己家门前一样。  
　　  
　　高清镜头推在他脸上，那极短的瞬间阿不思不知道为什么在那张被放大近一百倍的面孔上看到了落寞与麻木，他并不像在许多节目与海报上出现的那样自负张狂，那张俊美的脸其实还很年轻，说是个才刚刚成熟的少年也不为过。好在领口缀着的四枚黄金七芒星映照着他的眼睛，才使得那双宝石样的瞳孔里多了些神采。  
　　  
　　纯金七芒星是《幸存日》节目组送给每一届获胜者的礼物，值钱的不是金属，而是徽章里那枚能够进出核心国的通行芯片，那是所有特辖区居民梦寐以求的东西。大多数获胜者会将奖章镶嵌成戒指或是项链，但格林德沃拥有太多，他把那些价值连城的奖章全都挂在了衣领上。  
　　  
　　但即便如此，风吹过他精致华美的衣服，那根笔直锁骨之上与所有特辖区居民一样有着被嵌入过监控器的十字疤痕仍然醒目。再高贵的奴隶也是奴隶，再耀眼的星星也只是石头，阿不思心中没有艳羡也不觉得讥诮，只是漠然垂下目光。  
　　  
　　光子屏上的镜头已经移向了台阶下的其他人，大部分科隆的居民都鼓起掌来，音乐变得激昂，格林德沃的面孔与名字被填入了光子屏侧面的第八个格子里。科隆特辖区的抽选仪式结束了，接下来是例行公事的选手介绍和采访。  
　　  
　　阿不福思终于转回脸来，阿不思将他冰冷手指拉的更紧，他们此时已经走到了广场边，许多高耸的铁门框将入口遮挡着，进入之前必须要进行登记。  
　　  
　　阿不福思还是第一次进行登记，所以完全在依靠阿不思带路，但阿不思比他年长两岁，带他走到门口就不得不分开行动，阿不福思不愿离开他，阿不思只能用力捏了捏他的手背，然后看着他的眼睛对他说：“别怕，阿不。仪式结束之后我们回家跟安娜做果酱吃。”  
　　  
　　听到哥哥的承诺阿不福思才觉得脚底涌上来些许力气，他虽然很害怕，但还是听话地转头，跟着其他几个男孩女孩到第一个入口去了。  
　　  
　　阿不思目送他到队列里，自己也转身在登记处登记了指纹与虹膜，又被抽了一滴血，这才经由安检处进入广场。许多居民比他到的要早，大家在穿着统一连体服的工作人员指示下按照年龄排序，阿不思张望了两周，才在最前面的队列里找到了手足无措的弟弟。  
　　  
　　阿不福思也在回头看他，阿不思冲他点点头，然后轻轻抬起胳膊做了一个右手攥拳的手势。  
　　  
　　但即便只是这么简单的动作，还是让距离他最近的那名安保警察注目，他带着防护面罩的脸扭过来，用脉冲步枪做了一个下压的动作。阿不思连忙将手放下。  
　　  
　　恢弘壮阔的音乐很快响了起来，广场中央的高台上出现了一个女人的身影，她染着惹眼的亮蓝色头发，浓妆艳抹的面孔看不出年纪，但阿不思知道她的岁数必定不轻，因为特辖区的负责人很少更换，坎德拉曾经说过，玛奇班从第一届游戏开始就负责戈德里克的抽选。  
　　  
　　二十年来她对于整个抽选仪式的流程无比娴熟，除了宣读抽选规则和游戏基本章程之外，就是特辖区的监管局局长发言，但他的发言年年如此根本没有人能听得进去，每一个人的眼神都望着玛奇班身边的光子屏，那上面很快将会浮现出一个将死之人的名字。  
　　  
　　阿不思没有走神，他听得很认真。局长的发言虽然大部分空洞，但在那冗长的废话中，阿不思捕捉了一个非常关键的句子：“政府与《幸存日》节目的诉求相同，我们从未放弃过在游戏中寻找公平的机会。”  
　　  
　　他不禁抬起头来，隔着一只悬浮在空中的摄录机他向格林德沃静止的面孔望去，但他才刚刚聚焦，光子屏上的八个选手都已消失，中央处出现一条银色的横线，横线上是空白的。  
　　  
　　“Magic is trick！”玛奇班兴奋地说，“让我们看看今年是谁获得殊荣！”  
　　  
　　她话音落下，那条横线疯狂地闪动起来，阿不思此前两年已经知道规矩，节目组费尽心思将悬念与恐惧放大到极限，所以选手的名字并不是一次性显示出来的，而是像魔鬼砍断锁链一样，先右手然后左手。光子屏也一样，先出现姓，再是名。  
　　  
　　那几秒钟像是永恒一样漫长，广场上安静如同死境，只有滑过空气的摄录机发出轻微的电流声，阿不思能听到自己的心脏在震耳欲聋地顶撞肋骨，他脑海里只有一个声音。  
　　  
　　不要是我，不要是我，不要是我。  
　　  
　　那条线静止下来，上面缓慢浮现出一个单词来。很长，阿不思觉得自己生来第一次不认识那个单词。  
　　  
　　Dumbledore  
　　  
　　人群沉默了刹那，阿不思呆立着，然后那个单词被字正腔圆地读了出来。阿不思感觉到许多投射在自己脸上的视线，与此同时还有一些诧异的声音——  
　　  
　　“又是邓布利多？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能？”  
　　  
　　“他们家只有一个孩子在这儿吧。”  
　　  
　　“太可怜了为什么又是他们。”  
　　  
　　阿不思看着前方，太多人阻拦着他的视线，他连阿不福思一个头发尖都看不到。  
　　  
　　横线又闪烁起来，他觉得自己像是个空壳，又觉得自己根本不是自己，一切发生的事情都与他无关，所有的噩梦他都只是旁观而已。可那个几率就那么精准吗？三年之后又略过了几千人的头顶，结结实实地砸在了他头上？  
　　  
　　他还没整理好涣散的神志，突然觉察到周围的视线收了回去，光子屏上已经浮现出了完整的名字，并不是他，而是：  
　　  
　　Aberforth Dumbledore  
　　  
　　太好了。这是阿不思心里出现的第一个念头。但随即屏幕上的名字减淡，透明的画面中浮现出了阿不福思的脸，他一张脸上连嘴唇的颜色都褪去，唯独一双蓝眼睛触目惊心地亮，周围的人都退后一步将他让出来，他竟然没有哭，只是有些发抖。  
　　  
　　“真勇敢，我的孩子！”玛奇班的声音大得刺耳，她挥舞着自己戴着手套的右手，脸上露出过于夸张的兴奋表情，“到我这儿来！”  
　　  
　　阿不福思没有动，于是便有两个全副武装的治安警察向他走了过来，一些不愿接受现实违抗节目的中选者阿不思是见过的，他们会被像是牲口一样抬到广场中间，强迫塞进开往目的地的飞机里。  
　　  
　　那是极其狼狈而几乎丧失全部尊严的。  
　　  
　　阿不福思也显然注意到了那些靠近自己的人，他突然抬起眼睛来，用一双颤抖的手拉平衬衫下摆，他走了出来，许多人为他让路，仍然属于孩子的纤瘦脊背挺得笔直。  
　　  
　　阿不思想起父亲帕西瓦尔在许多年前对他们说过的话，父亲的面庞早就模糊，但那句话像是刻在他骨头里：  
　　  
　　被禁锢着只是束缚手脚，它不妨碍你挺直脊梁。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　“我们得走了，格林德沃先生。”作为科隆特辖区的最高负责人，却要连续第五年对同一个选手卑躬屈膝。福吉虽然心里觉得厌烦，但脸上还是要摆出谄媚神色，毕竟这位如有神助卫冕四年冠军的选手还是给他带来了大量的荣耀与连年攀升的地位。所以就算要让他做一个下等人的奴仆，他也只能接受。  
　　  
　　盖勒特·格林德沃点了点头，他从沙发上站了起来，抽选仪式对于他而言已经没有任何惊喜，除了那名因为他而逃出生天的女人一定要冲进休息室对他表示感谢之外，一切都与过去的几年完全一样。  
　　  
　　但就在他的腿已经跨出房间的前一秒，休息室占据了一整面墙壁的全息直播屏中突然出现了一个少年几乎全部音节都撕裂的尖锐声音：“等一下！玛奇班夫人！等一下！”  
　　  
　　盖勒特顿住脚步闻声回头，镜头里有一个红发少年正在奋力推开阻拦者自己的安保警察，他伸着手，沾满汗水的苍白脸上写满焦急与决然，正说出那句除了自己之外不曾有人说过的句子——  
　　  
　　“我来代替他！”  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　gg：很好，我注意到你了。  
　　  
　　


	4. 第四夜 交换

盖勒特直接走了回去，他饶有兴致地重新在沙发上坐下，福吉也很惊讶戈德里克会出现这样意料之外的事情，于是伸手在虚空一划，将转播音量调大。  
　　  
　　“哦天呐天呐，”玛奇班尖锐的声音立刻传了出来，“我们出现了一个小志愿者！是你吗孩子？走到前面来！让大家看清楚你！”  
　　  
　　警察们将那少年放开，他穿着显然并不合身的正装，衣角和领口都被揉皱，衬衣扯到一边，露出他苍白的皮肤和皮肤上醒目的红疤，他站得笔直，脸上没有恐惧。  
　　  
　　中选的男孩显然是他的弟弟，他一把将弟弟推回到人群中，两个与他们并无关系居民立刻将那个吓坏的孩子抱在怀里，只留下那个自愿参与游戏的少年站在空地上，天色渐渐暗了，他抓卷在空中的长发比晚霞还要鲜红。  
　　  
　　“来吧孩子。”玛奇班又催促了一句。那少年这才转身向高台走来，他走得很慢但步伐还算平缓，垂在身侧的双手都攥着拳头。  
　　  
　　盖勒特明白这样的动作，很多时候人怕得厉害，握紧拳是唯一能让手指不那么颤抖的办法。  
　　  
　　“告诉大家你叫什么名字？”玛奇班满脸爱怜，将手搭在少年的肩膀上，他其实个子还算高挑，但身材的确羸弱，风吹动他宽大的衣服，能看出纤细如同少女似的腿和腰。  
　　  
　　“阿不思·邓布利多。”少年回答，他的声音比起外形倒是壮实一些，但广场上太静了，空间又太大，使得他沙哑的声音还是缥缈。  
　　  
　　“邓布利多！看来你是哥哥对吗？”玛奇班问。  
　　  
　　阿不思点了点头，他表现得已经很冷静，但恐惧还是从那双无法好好聚焦的蓝眼睛里流淌出来，他像是在看着前方，只是眼神飘忽，像是在向高墙之外望。  
　　  
　　玛奇班的声音又传来：“来告诉我你为什么要代替弟弟？我们的小勇士？”盖勒特心里涌上强烈的厌恶，这些问题并无实际意义，但负责人和记者们都常常这么问，他们乐于欣赏与消费选手们悲惨绝望的情绪，十九岁的孩子代替十七岁的亲人去死，他们听闻之后，会假惺惺都落泪，但实际上，他们喜欢这种满是血泪的戏码。  
　　  
　　阿不思想了一秒：“因为我答应过母亲，要好好照顾他。”  
　　  
　　“多么勇敢的行为！”玛奇班果然摸了摸眼角，管它有没有泪水，这个动作是要做的，“多么动人又质朴的话！有人愿意为这样钻石般的兄弟真情鼓掌吗？戈德里克会永远记得你！”  
　　  
　　她说完率先鼓起掌来，但没有人应和，居民们都沉默而愤恨地望着她，玛奇班放下了手：“好吧。”她终于意识到气氛有些尴尬，于是决定说结束语，盖勒特也明白戈德里克的表演到此结束，他再次站了起来。  
　　  
　　“那么第二十一届《幸存日》的抽选仪式就——”  
　　  
　　“还有。”但那个有些沙哑的缥缈声音将她打断，镜头又迅速转回到阿不思的脸，他的表情变了，像是终于消化掉了大部分恐惧，变得比先前更坚毅许多，“我觉得比起阿不，我更有回家的希望。”  
　　  
　　他的音量还是小，但巧舌如簧从不冷场的玛奇班愣住了，科隆的选手是连赢四年的格林德沃，所有人都知道其他11个人能活着回来的几率比今天被选中还要渺茫，有多少比这个少年年长强壮的人曾站在过这里，但没有人敢说出“希望回家”这样的话。  
　　  
　　福吉也吓了一跳，连忙回头去看盖勒特的表情，但后者却像是并没有听到一样仍然目不转睛地看着光子屏，然后又过了几秒钟他突然一言不发地转过身来朝外走，福吉连忙跟在他后面。  
　　  
　　虽然接触这个“选手”到第五年，但福吉仍然摸不清这个人的心中所想，他私人场合话很少，也很少外露情绪，只有在摄录机开启的时候他才会像个“人”一样说话和笑，但福吉很清楚，那些全都是表演而已。  
　　  
　　他会生气吗？毕竟那个戈德里克的少年说出这种话，解读成为对格林德沃的宣战也合情合理，但那个孩子看起来完全没有与之抗衡的力量，那他会觉得那孩子说的话好笑吗？  
　　  
　　福吉想到这里，盖勒特已经长腿一伸跨进了机舱，他站在原地向上望，黄昏朦胧的金色日光照着盖勒特的半张面孔，他脸上没有任何笑意。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　阿不思被玛奇班带到广场后面的一栋房子里，这里他是知道的，三年前他曾在这与坎德拉道别，此后他再也没有见过她。  
　　  
　　果然他在地毯上站了几分钟，阿不福思和阿利安娜被两个工作人员带了进来，阿利安娜的脸上有恐惧，阿不福思已经哭的衬衫前襟都湿透。  
　　  
　　“十分钟后起飞。”拉着阿利安娜的男人走过来对玛奇班说，玛奇班点了点头，然后跟其余两个人都离开了房间。门才刚刚关闭，阿不思就往前一步走到弟弟面前，他知道时间很紧，但他必须要把所有的话都说清楚。  
　　  
　　他恐怕这是最后的机会。  
　　  
　　“阿不，接下来我说的话你要好好记着，一个字都不许忘。”他双手紧紧抓着弟弟的肩膀，尽量把话说得又快又清晰，在这样的情形下这并不容易，因为他自己也在发抖。  
　　  
　　“明天就去找庞弗雷夫人，告诉他你要顶替我的工作，在监督局虽然轻松但必须要很细心，任何错误都会导致当日的工时清空，所以绝对不能犯错。赚到的工时优先换面粉和食盐，然后是黄油还有蔬菜，节日可以换糖但绝对不许去换酒和烟草。只有你和安娜的话天天去工作无论如何也够了，你不在的时候把安娜送到多吉家，每个月记得给多吉分两袋面粉，他不要也得给。然后是药品，平时必需的那部分我在衣柜最下层攒了一些，但我没有换过抗衰药，等你到二十五岁生日时，就要开始每个月换一瓶，我计算过工时和年纪，只要规则不变，从二十五岁起开始攒药品，不出意外你和安娜能坚持到七十六岁——”  
　　  
　　“但是——”阿不福思眼泪落得更凶，他无法想象仅有自己和妹妹相依为命的日子。  
　　  
　　阿不思更用力地收紧五指，他说的所有都很关键，这是阿不福思和阿利安娜活下去的关键：“阿不，现在家里全都要靠你，你把这一切记在心里。”  
　　  
　　然而他越是如此，绝望就越是残忍地向下挤压，阿不福思闭着眼睛用力摇头：“我不要——”  
　　  
　　“不许哭！”阿不思大声打断他，他从来没有这么大声说过话，每一个字都喊得用尽全力，“听我说话！”  
　　  
　　而这是有效的，阿不福思被他吓到，眼睛也再睁开，然而在他面前的兄长脸上并没有愤怒，他很严厉，阿不福思知道那是因为他也很害怕很着急。  
　　  
　　“这就是你的命运，阿不。”阿不思的声音又放轻，很认真地与弟弟对视，“这也是我的命运。现在我们来做交换，你代替我照顾好自己和安娜，我代替你去参加节目。这很公平。”  
　　  
　　阿不福思低着头，眼泪还是往下掉。  
　　  
　　“我会做好，所以你也要做好。”阿不思一只手将他湿漉漉的手腕握着，另一只手将他的头抱在胸前，他以前很少对弟弟这么亲昵，这也可能会是最后一次，“你必须要答应我。”  
　　  
　　他等待片刻，阿不福思才点了点头。  
　　  
　　阿不思将他放开，又看向旁边的阿利安娜，十三岁的女孩理应能够明白究竟发生了什么事情，但安娜从小就与别的孩子不一样，所以坎德拉走之前，也格外强调过要好好照顾妹妹。  
　　  
　　“你要走了吗？”安娜怯怯地问他。  
　　  
　　阿不思点头。  
　　  
　　“像妈妈那样吗？”女孩惊惶地向上看，一双水灵灵宝石样的眼睛里写满恐惧，“走了就不再回来？”  
　　  
　　“别怕。”阿不思走过去将她抱起来，另一只手指着房间外高耸的墙壁，“哥哥还会回来，哥哥会乘坐鸟一样巨大的飞机，落在那个城墙上。”  
　　  
　　安娜也顺着他的视线向外望，那里的太阳要落了，天幕被染成耀眼的金色。  
　　  
　　玛奇班在门口等待，虽然章程规定选手与家人只能有十分钟的见面时间，但她记得坎德拉，也怜悯再次中选的三个邓布利多孩子，于是决定不去提醒他们时限。  
　　  
　　但令她再度没有想到的是阿不思·邓布利多主动走了出来，他抬着下巴，蓝眼睛里燃遍晚霞，朝她微微一笑：“我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　——tbc


	5. 第五夜  谎言

飞机从特辖区中腾空而起时，阿不思才第一次真正看到日落。他才知道原来高墙之外的天地如此辽阔，日光照彻荒原，漫无边际的土地尽头衔接碧蓝湖泊。但直到飞机转向更高处时，他才迟钝地意识到那并不是湖，而是大海。  
　　  
　　坎德拉曾对他描述过大海，比这星球上所有的陆地都要宽广，其间填满了很咸的水，那些水全部舀出来，能够淹没几万个特辖区。  
　　  
　　阿不思想象过“海”，但无论如何想象都比不上真正眼见为实的震撼，广博而碧蓝，从天际的一端延伸到另一端，太阳都要落进它的怀抱里，陆地在它的衬托下渺小地像一块饼干，而他曾认为至死都无法跨越的高墙，竟然不比一张纸厚实多少。  
　　  
　　“坐下来吧，孩子。”玛奇班在他身后说。  
　　  
　　阿不思仍然盯着落日看，他甚至不愿离开这扇舷窗。  
　　  
　　“我们的飞行器要往西边去，日落会持续上几个小时。”玛奇班又说，“到这儿来，这里也看得到。”  
　　  
　　阿不思这才回头，玛奇班夫人坐在一张乳白色的桌子旁，那桌子一个尖角都没有，像一块造型怪异的鹅卵石，阿不思仔细看了看，发现它并没有脚，不知道用什么办法才固定在了半空中，并且如此稳固，以托起上面满满当当的食物。  
　　  
　　“要吃点东西吗？”玛奇班看他走过来，拿起一盘看上去好像捣碎鱼肉似的东西问他。  
　　  
　　阿不思摇了摇头，他眼睛盯着桌子上的一堆水果，在特辖区，越桔果已经算是奢侈品，但成色最好的越桔果也很小，而且果肉酸涩，只能加工之后再食用。但他现在目之所及的几种果实都很饱满圆润，有红有黄颜色鲜艳，最小的也有拳头大，挤挤挨挨地摆放在碎冰上，沾着淋漓诱人的水珠。  
　　  
　　“我能拿一个吗？”他忍不住问。  
　　  
　　“当然了孩子，这些都是你的！”玛奇班说，她见识过太多特辖区的选手，大部分一辈子都没吃过饱饭，钻进飞行器来的第一眼看到食物，哪里还顾得上日落？唯独眼前的这个少年冷静又自持，即便脸上有欲望，也没有丢失人的尊严和理智。  
　　  
　　阿不思伸手拿了离自己最近的那个，有些冷又沉重，但果皮之下散发非常甜蜜的香味，他咬了一口。  
　　  
　　很甜，比他换过的任何一种糖都要甜，并且汁水饱溢，几乎不用咀嚼就顺着喉管流进胃里，他有些呆住了，吃过一口之后就捧在手里，坐着不说话。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”玛奇班从没见过他这样的反应。  
　　  
　　阿不思只是摇头，他心中被过量的复杂情绪胀满，他突然意识到了许多在特辖区中无法戳穿的谎言，监督局的官员们都说因为生态环境恶化，所以才造成特辖区中食物与各种生活必须品的匮乏，像他这个年纪生在特辖区里的孩子理所应当地认为那是事实，只是为了换取生存必须的食物就需要每日劳作不敢丝毫休憩。但他离开特辖区还不到半小时，就如此直白地明白了那并不是这世上所有人的生活方式。  
　　  
　　“我们要到哪儿去？”他食欲全无，只能放下手找话说。  
　　  
　　“要与其他区的选手汇合。”玛奇班一板一眼地回答，“虽然今年的准备地距离戈德里克最近，但按照节目章程，搭载选手的飞行器必须环绕所有特辖区一周。”  
　　  
　　这部分阿不思是知晓的，他很多次看到过挑选仪式之后成排的飞行器掠过天空，它们会在高墙边停留一段时间，但居民们很少去关注一切有关《幸存日》的动向，除了有亲人入选的那个家庭。  
　　  
　　但就算她们去关注也看不到任何有意义的东西，飞行器滞空的位置比云层还要高，光子屏上播放的也无非只是一些提前拍摄的选手画面，阿不思曾经指望还能再看母亲一眼，然而他浪费了一整天的时间抬着脖子，却仅是感受到了更多痛苦和恐惧罢了。  
　　  
　　“准备地在什么地方？”他又问了一个问题，比起未知带来的恐惧，他倒希望能更早知道自己将要面对什么。  
　　  
　　“霍格沃茨。”玛奇班说了一个他从未听过的名字，而对方也看出他茫然，便解释道：“这是现在存留的四所魔法学校之一。”她说完之后似乎觉得自己的描述并不详尽，便探过身来将阿不思的手腕握着。  
　　  
　　阿不思吓了一跳，鼻端已经嗅到了她身上有些浓烈的香水味道，那种味道不仅陌生而且太过于刻意，核心国的人们身上总是会有这样的合成香味，他觉得莫名恐惧，所以本能地想要躲避她。  
　　  
　　玛奇班尴尬地收回手来，将自己的衣袖向上抖了抖，露出她手腕上戴着的一个半透明圆环：“这是全贴合的私人关怀AI，你也有一个，有任何关于节目或者其他方面的问题都可以向它寻求答案。”  
　　  
　　阿不思也低头看着自己的手腕，在上飞机之前，他的双手都被套上了这种类似镣铐一样的金属环，但说是金属，它的材质更要柔软，而且很薄又隐约带着流光，像是凝固的水。  
　　  
　　他学着玛奇班的样子摸了一下，圆环亮起隐约的蓝光，然后中央无声滑开一个狭窄的窗口，上面显示一条跳动的声纹：“您好，勇士。我是您的伴随AI，请问有何需要？”  
　　  
　　阿不思抬高手腕看着自己的皮肤，他很诧异这样完全像是真人的声音从何而来，这个AI听上去是个年轻的女人，语调平缓又冷漠。  
　　  
　　“我能问任何问题？”阿不思看向玛奇班。  
　　  
　　“当然，”玛奇班鼓励地看着他：“你可以试试看。”  
　　  
　　阿不思想了想，把桌子上刚才自己没有吃完的水果拿起来：“这个是什么？”  
　　  
　　“赭桃。”AI立刻回答，“原产地东亚，您手中的这一颗是七十年前的基因优化第Ⅶ型果，维生素B的含量是原型的十四倍，甜度大幅增加的同时糖分降低至6.8%，是同批基因优化果中最成功的一种。”  
　　  
　　阿不思听完也只听懂大约一半的内容，但他的目的本不在此，只是想要试探AI的能力，这个结果已经比他预料的还要好。  
　　  
　　这时候太阳已有一大半跌落至地平线以下，飞行器的速度明显加快了许多，天空被灯光映照成紫蓝色，能隐约看到稀疏的星群。  
　　  
　　“你可以去休息一会儿，孩子。”玛奇班看他还在盯着手环看，便怜爱地说，“我们要大约明天早上才会到达目的地呢。”  
　　  
　　“这么快？”阿不思诧异地看她，坎德拉两年前参加的那届节目他看过赛前准备阶段，飞行器是第二天中午才回到戈德里克的。  
　　  
　　“已经是慢速移动啦。”玛奇班骄傲地挺着胸膛，“这种小型飞行器去年进行了第32次提速，如果不是为了填充赛程规定的时间，环绕所有特辖区只需要三个小时。”  
　　  
　　但阿不思对于她的描述毫无反应，气氛冷了下去。  
　　  
　　“好啦，你去里面好好休息一下吧。”玛奇班指了指阿不思身后的一扇门，“洗个澡，睡一觉，再换套衣服，看在上帝的份上，你穿得太糟糕了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思立刻站了起来，他觉得玛奇班的这个提议简直太好了，经过了刚才的几件事情，他真的很希望有一个密闭的空间让他能够好好冷静一下。  
　　  
　　飞行器从外面看起来并不很宽敞，但推开门之后阿不思才发现那里面有一个非常舒适的宽大房间和他从未想象过的柔软床铺，床铺四周的墙壁有一半是全透明的，能够一眼就看到无边无际晚霞烧灼的天空。  
　　  
　　“墙壁外观当前为默认，房间外观当前为默认，您可以自由更换视觉效果与材质触感，勇士。”静谧中AI突然出声，把阿不思吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“请别叫我勇士。”被这样一个冷漠的声音如此称呼，阿不思觉得充满了讥讽。  
　　  
　　“那该如何称呼您？”  
　　  
　　阿不思也被难住了，最后只能说：“叫我阿不思就可以。”  
　　  
　　AI立刻改口：“好的，阿不思。”  
　　  
　　阿不思听到她称呼自己，又想到它刚才说的话，便试着问：“那个……您的声音也可以由我自行更换吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，请您描述目标声线。”AI回答。  
　　  
　　“……英格兰西南部口音，大约四十岁出头的女人。结尾是s的单词咬得很轻，遇到r音调会往下掉。”阿不思说得很缓慢，他也不确认这种描述到底有没有用。AI也沉默了几秒钟，就在阿不思以为它无法做到时，它开口了：“是这样吗？”  
　　  
　　那声音轻柔而温和地向他询问：“阿不思？”  
　　  
　　阿不思在原地站着，过了足足三分钟才觉得自己不会在说话的同时落下泪来，他摸索着在床边坐下，缓慢又疲惫地说：“是的。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　半小时之后，在AI的帮助下阿不思把自己脱光然后浸入到了一整池热水中，他手边立着一个半透明的控制面板，能够划动手指就改变水温、水压、开启按摩和更换不同味道与功效的精油和香波。  
　　  
　　AI尽心尽力地向他介绍完这只浴缸的功效后又问他想不想听音乐或者观看节目，阿不思其实很想看看坎德拉那届的节目内容，当年他太害怕所以并没有看节目实况，但现在却觉得自己了解得越多才越有希望。  
　　  
　　但AI说它并没有调取《幸存日》节目存档的权限，阿不思只能放弃，他没有接触过其他的娱乐节目也不知道该如何选择，就让AI播放了一首舒缓情绪的音乐。  
　　  
　　听音乐时阿不思觉得无论怎么称呼AI都很别扭，于是问：“您叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　声纹静止了几秒：“我《幸存日》节目组为你定制的私人AI，全称为伴随型特殊职能人工智能核心，我能解答你的大部分疑惑，并陪伴你度过游戏开始前的21天准备日。”  
　　  
　　阿不思明白它误解了自己的问题：“我的意思是，您没有名字吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果你指的是个体称呼，那么我没有。”  
　　  
　　“我能给您起名字吗？”阿不思把手环上面的泡沫擦掉。  
　　  
　　AI静默了几秒钟：“我建议不要，阿不思。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“因为名字是独立个体认知的起始，也是建立亲密关系的纽带。”AI温柔如水的声音回答，“而与此相对的现实是我只能陪伴你21天，阿不思。21天之后，我会被卸载，你需要独自去往乐园。”  
　　  
　　音乐柔和地响着，阿不思看着水面上堆叠的许多泡泡，它们慢慢地破裂了，一个接着一个，破裂之后就像是从未存在过。  
　　  
　　“没关系。”他说，“我没有那么脆弱，给你取名字只是因为我觉得你在帮助我，我要尊重你。”  
　　  
　　AI没有再说话。  
　　  
　　“我叫你福克斯，好吗？”阿不思觉察到它的认同，声音里终于第一次有了喜悦，“福克斯是我小时候养过的一只鸟，后来有一天它飞走了，越过高墙再也没有回来。”  
　　  
　　他抬头望着舱顶的灯光，而“福克斯”在他腕间轻声回答道：“好。”  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　福克斯在本文里是个AI，但是它很重要前文提到的很多看似无意义的东西其实都会对未来剧情起到推波助澜的作用~  
　　


	6. 第六夜 勇士

虽说应当休息，但阿不思一整夜都未能合眼。首先洗澡之后皮肤太光滑味道太香都让他觉得怪异，其次那张床和其上铺着的毯子过于柔软，让他的脊梁骨都好像在不着边际地下陷，再然后就是这环境太静谧，连一丝声音都没有，反而使得自己心擂如鼓。  
　　  
　　努力了一会儿之后他放弃了，在地板上坐着眺望星空，奇怪的是事到如今他已经不觉得害怕，反而有一种莫名的激动与振奋。在特辖区中许多次他从写着标语的高墙下走过，风传来墙壁另一边的味道，许多次他坐在监督局的天台上注视日落，他都觉得自己的一生不该是这样的，他要翻过这堵墙，他要向天空中高飞，哪怕拥抱太阳的那一刻就被烧死，也好过在特辖区里作为囚犯和奴隶度过一眼就看得到尽头的余生。  
　　  
　　但现在他走出来了，他才知道世界有多么大，真正活着的人是什么样子，智能AI戴在手上，琳琅满目的食材摆在眼前，想穿什么样的衣服就穿什么样的衣服，想看什么样的节目就看什么样的节目，一打方糖在特辖区就意味着整整一周的工时，而在墙外，给水果降低糖分反而是进化的标志。  
　　  
　　阿不思把膝盖抱得更紧，他发现自己开始疑惑魔法究竟是什么东西，让一万多巫师沦落到今天的地步，如果没有它，是不是父亲与母亲都不会死，特辖区也不复存在，一切苦难与灾祸都不会发生。  
　　  
　　他想不明白，而天幕中星群闪耀，也不做出任何回答。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　第二天一早，飞行器果然减缓了速度，阿不思还在福克斯的帮助下挑选衣服，AI突然响起了两声警示音，随后是玛奇班夫人的催促：“阿不思，我们很快要降落了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思抬头向透明的那面墙壁望，飞行器的高度已经降至云层之下，他能看到青黑色连绵的山脉起伏，而群山掩映下有一座巍峨古旧的深色城堡坐落其中，许多尖锐的塔楼直指蓝天，看上去神秘又威严。  
　　  
　　“这就是霍格沃茨？”阿不思问。  
　　  
　　“是的。”福克斯回答，“霍格沃茨是英国最著名也最古老的魔法学校，公元993年由四名巫师创立，2243年关闭，2273年作为第五届《幸存日》游戏的拍摄地而重新开启。”  
　　  
　　“它为什么关闭？”  
　　  
　　“错误提示A-21。我没有权限读取该资料。”  
　　  
　　阿不思蹙眉：“那其他的部分呢？比如那四名巫师是谁？”  
　　  
　　“错误提示A-21。我没有权限读取该资料。”  
　　  
　　“没关系。”阿不思将自己的领结手动扶正，在查阅许多资料碰壁之后，他已经可以隐约摸到核心国在惧怕的东西。因为如果它们没有力量，那就根本不需要屏蔽，就像他们禁锢所有的巫师一样，忌惮和恐惧，就是核心国如此严密隔绝与囚禁的起始。  
　　  
　　他推开门走了出去。  
　　  
　　玛奇班已经在机舱的门边等着他，看到阿不思身上穿着的那套黑色三件套，脸上露出非常不赞同的神色，但时间已经来不及为他做更换，玛奇班只能安慰自己反正不久之后就会有专业的造型师来帮忙，所以现在暂且这样也说得过去。  
　　  
　　“在下去之前，我必须要提醒你几件事。”阿不思与玛奇班并肩站在舷梯边等待信号时，玛奇班又说，“准备地的高清摄录机是全时间全覆盖的，也就是说只要你踏入城堡，你的任何举动都有可能被直播给所有人看，所以你要注意言行，当然了，盥洗室的信号是会暂时屏蔽的，只不过你手腕上的信号环会时刻监控你的位置动向和任何魔法行为，另外也不可以破坏设施。还有最重要的一点是，在《幸存日》里，自残与自杀都是不被允许的。”  
　　  
　　阿不思点了点头，他望着玛奇班，突然发现晨曦之下她眼珠的颜色好像变了。  
　　  
　　而这时舷梯顶部的舱门打开，外面金色的阳光满溢进来，阿不思眯着眼睛还没来得及看看外面到底是什么样子，就被玛奇班拉着手走了出来。  
　　  
　　然后他看到了一个比特辖区中心广场还要大上几倍的巨大平台，四周以完全复古风格的回廊包围，回廊之外是山谷中的深渊，许多冷蓝光子屏填充着古堡与天空之间的间隙，流光如同无数瀑布，使得这并不和谐的画面有一种虽然怪异但超脱的美感。  
　　  
　　“她的眼睛怎么了？”往平台上走的时候阿不思悄声问。  
　　  
　　“畅享眼镜的最高权限版本，使双眸呈现暗金色。”佛克斯也低声回答，“畅享眼镜是拜尔本在第二届《幸存日》筹备阶段最重要的发明，原理类似隐形眼镜，但佩戴之后即便是没有魔法能力的人也能看到所有魔法生物、物品和被魔法屏蔽的景象。”  
　　  
　　阿不思若有所思：“也就是说很多东西对于核心国的人来说，是不可见的？”  
　　  
　　“曾经是的，但拜耳本的畅享眼镜在全球的销量已经接近一亿台，几乎所有成年人都拥有。”  
　　  
　　玛奇班听到了一点声音，有些诧异地回过头来，阿不思便不再出声，同时用右手将手环捂着，他这个动作笨拙地有些可爱，玛奇班忍不住笑了。  
　　  
　　“我们要去见拜尔本女士。”玛奇班拉着他穿过广场，许多穿着印有《幸存日》logo的男人女人向她颔首致敬，而她并不理他们，“这时游戏开始之前的第一个必要章程，拜尔本女士会宣读节目规则，并宣布游戏的21天准备期正式开始。”  
　　  
　　阿不思点头，与此同时在AI上轻轻摸了一下，福克斯接收到指令，尽职尽责地回答：“玛丽·卢·拜尔本，拜尔本集团最高领导人，核心国娱乐大亨，《幸存日》节目的制片与策划人。核心国十大最杰出女性、拜尔本异种关怀基金会奠基人、核心政府名誉成员……”  
　　  
　　阿不思又一把将AI捂住了。  
　　  
　　穿过广场之后他们似乎进入了这座城堡的大厅，阿不思惊讶地抬头去看，发现顶棚之外阳光明媚，许多熄灭的蜡烛漂浮在高处，而它们都没有垂下任何阴影，他一时间无法分辨这种奇异的景象到底是科技还是魔法。  
　　  
　　而与此同时大厅中四面墙壁地火盆上都悬挂摄录机，狭窄高耸的窗子一直延伸到天花板，这所学校的确古老，只是一眼瞥见，就感觉到几百年来沉淀的历史扑面而来。  
　　  
　　阿不思站在光滑的大理石地砖上，他突然间觉得自己似乎很久之前曾来到过这里，这场景与画面都有一种令他心脏战栗的熟悉感。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”玛奇班见他不动，又出声催促他。  
　　  
　　阿不思这才缓慢往大厅深处走，那里摆放着一只木质长桌，这终于是一张看起来像是桌子的桌子，两侧已经坐着一些选手与该区负责人，最远端的那个女孩阿不思在抽选仪式的早上见过，是大阪的选手，她亲眼看上去比荧屏中更纤瘦，穿了一套很华丽领口绣了动物的大红武士装，美是美的，但衬着那张毫无血色的脸，就显得有些惨烈。  
　　  
　　玛奇班拉着阿不思也在桌边坐下，阿不思不愿打量四周显得自己太过粗鲁，但他知道许多人都在注视自己，因为他算是今年比较特殊的选手，自愿代替弟弟参与比赛的勇士或者傻瓜，他能猜到那些评语。  
　　  
　　在漫长的等待中他忍不住抬头往前看，这才发现坐在他对面的那个选手也在看着他，那是一个看上去跟他年纪差不多的男孩，穿着过于低调的月白长衫，阿不思数了数作词顺序，又看到那头漆黑短发和一双点墨般黑白分明的眼睛，他显然是杭州特辖区的中华选手。  
　　  
　　那男孩与阿不思对视一秒，然后笑了，他长得并不出众，但皮肤很白眼皮单薄，笑起来天真又明媚，阿不思并不想笑，他无法劝诫自己哪怕有一秒钟忘记坐在这张桌子旁的所有人最终只能活下来一个，他现在无论怎么友好地冲着自己笑，未来还是要兵戎相向。  
　　  
　　他还在笑与挪开目光之间纠结，大厅里的气氛突然变了，此前落座的选手与负责人都不约而同地转头向门边看去，那里出现了一个非常高大的影子，逆着光，肩背比普通人要宽一倍多。  
　　  
　　然后他走了进来，阿不思才发现他身形非常高大是因为穿着多毛的暗红色棉袍，像是个浮夸的古代君王那样斜披着羊毛大氅，胸前用纯金搭扣固定，腰身用皮带掐着，长袍之下是马靴，显得肩背宽平、腰细腿长。  
　　  
　　好几个负责人站了起来，甚至有人在鼓掌吹口哨。但选手们几乎都坐着不动，每个人的脸上表情都很莫测。  
　　  
　　盖勒特·格林德沃在他们看来，与死神也没有两样。  
　　  
　　但即便如此，阿不思也不得不承认他的确非常英俊，有一种绝不会泯与众人的孤高气质，金发与异瞳都更为这种气质加分，他的目光平直并不看任何人，脸上的神色也很淡然，就好像只是乘坐飞行器到这里来吃晚餐。  
　　  
　　在所有人的注视之下，他径直朝阿不思走了过来，虽然知道因为科隆与戈德里克相邻的关系他们的座次也相邻，但阿不思还是非常紧张。  
　　  
　　不过格林德沃的表现倒是很寻常，他一句话也没有说只是安静地坐了下来，阿不思望了一眼他的侧脸，他也回望过来，那眼神里没有鄙夷与玩味，那是一种平等又疏离的眼神，没有任何温度。阿不思也没有指望他有多么热情，这样近的距离看上去名动天下的格林德沃其实非常年轻，计算年岁他也只不过22岁，第一次中选时他与阿不福思一样也是刚刚成年。  
　　  
　　想到这里阿不思对他的态度稍稍多了一些同理的怜悯，他明白在座的所有人都一样是受害者，只是为了生存竭尽全力，没有人该被憎恶，该被憎恶的是这个带来杀戮的节目，是这个不公平世界。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　中国选手也很重要，可以来猜猜是谁，猜对有奖（假的。提示是他不在HP世界里，联动了另外作品里的中国人。  
　　


	7. 第七夜 善意

所有人落座之后，玛丽·拜尔本才姗姗来迟，她虽然位高权重，但并不像其他核心国的人那样衣饰浮夸，全身上下只穿了一件深棕色的板正长裙，比起她身后跟随的几个男人，她脸部的线条更要硬朗，但貌似平凡的五官组合在一起，却让人觉得刻薄。  
　　  
　　“Magic is trick. 科技保佑核心国。”她站在大厅中央，声音有一种很不自然的放大感，阿不思发现她的眼睛也是暗金色的，或者说这个房间里除了被抽选出来的选手之外，其他所有人都有着一模一样看上去有些骇人的金色瞳孔。  
　　  
　　接下来的十几分钟里，拜尔本说了一些类似于昨天区长所说的话：《幸存日》是如何诞生的，它存在的意义又是如何，拜尔本很喜欢说的词是“娱乐”和“享受”，在她看来，《幸存日》是能给观众们带来快乐和生活激情的。  
　　  
　　她说这些话的时候脸上并没有像玛奇班那样狂热激动的样子，反而非常平静，那种平静是近乎恐怖的，她的眼睛扫视所有人，最后落在了阿不思的方向。  
　　  
　　阿不思感到一种毛骨悚然的寒意，但很快他意识到拜耳本是在看坐在自己旁边的格林德沃而非自己，而格林德沃也冲她微微一笑，两个人的神情都很漠然。  
　　  
　　阿不思发觉自己又看到了某个根深蒂固谎言之下的真实，那就是拜耳本与《幸存日》乃至核心国高层政权实际上都并不把盖勒特·格林德沃真正当做媒体描述的宠儿，他们仍然将之视作异类和玩物，她的眼神里没有任何与喜悦有关的情绪，而格林德沃看着她，比方才看着自己时还要冷漠一万倍，阿不思唯独能在那只眼睛里看到封冻的冰层，冰层之下暗流涌动，满是潜藏的风波。  
　　  
　　他不禁往后退了半寸，以更远离格林德沃一些。对于阿不思自己而言，他只想着最大限度赢得回家的可能，至于高高在上的拜耳本与格林德沃的争斗与暗中拉扯，他绝不想有任何参与。  
　　  
　　拜尔本的讲话结束后，《幸存日》的节目总导演加格森接替了她的位置，他是一个看上去比拜尔本亲切许多的中年男人，黝黑皮肤上眉毛反而是银色的，而他所说的话也比拜尔本有用得多，他简略描述了有关接下来21天的赛程安排和一些赛事规则，其中包括——  
　　  
　　禁用咒：为保护节目观感，选手禁止学习和使用有关幻身、幻形的咒语，例如幻身咒、幻影移形和一些特殊位移的变幻咒，一经发现，将会招致非常严厉的处罚。  
　　  
　　十二个特殊级别咒：高级变形咒、召唤咒、神护咒、混淆咒、粉碎咒、爆炸咒、烈火咒、神锋咒、遗忘咒、钻心咒、夺魂咒、杀戮咒。  
　　  
　　提升券：每名选手默认拥有12张提升券，一张券可以换取学习一个特殊级别咒或者获得借阅学校图书馆内任何一本书籍的权限，但与此同时，每使用一张提升券，将会在比赛中的随机时间向全游乐场公开播报该名选手的坐标一次。上限为12次。  
　　  
　　补给舱：每淘汰一名选手，节目组就会在游乐园中心的圣殿投放补给舱，舱内大概率出现幸存选手急需的物品，偶尔也会有特殊法器与魔药。  
　　  
　　阿不思认真在心里一一记下。加格森说完之后又提示午休之后要进行魔杖挑选，希望大家能按时到草坪上去。  
　　  
　　选手们都点了点头，拜尔本与加格森就离开了礼堂，其他人也三三两两地站起来准备各自到安排好的休息室去，阿不思跟着玛奇班正要站起来时，他的左手却突然被格林德沃很轻地碰了一下，虽然走动间不小心的接触是正常的，但阿不思一眼看到格林德沃的表情就知道他绝对不是无意，因为他原本双手都带着鹿皮手套，但好像就只是为了碰到他似的，右手的那只却不知道什么时候已经摘掉了。  
　　  
　　阿不思不明所以地看他，而后者的异瞳里出现了非常短暂的茫然神色，但他什么都没有说，回过神来之后只是短促地微微颔首，便转身走了。  
　　  
　　阿不思皱着眉头目送他大步流星离开礼堂，玛奇班在他身边轻声说：“休息室的位置AI会告知你的。”  
　　  
　　“您不跟我上去吗？”阿不思不解地回头看她。  
　　  
　　“节目组规定负责人除了一楼之外不能去城堡内部的其他地方。”玛奇班摇头，“接下来的许多事情，你都要自己去做了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思有些无法理解。  
　　  
　　“这里不欢迎我们。”玛奇班遗憾地指了指他们头顶露出晴空的天花板，“这座城堡从节目组第一次到这里来时就表现出了非常强烈的排斥感，楼梯会塌陷，走廊会消失，很多门打开关不上关上打不开，而且各种设备也常常失灵，后来除了选手之外的大部分人都撤回到一楼来，信号干扰的问题才慢慢被解决，以前拜尔本还想要直接在学校里拍摄游戏过程呢，但是布场的时候就出了意外，好像还死了两个工作人员。”  
　　  
　　阿不思惊愕地瞪大眼睛，玛奇班提及死亡时的平淡态度让他有些不舒服。  
　　  
　　“反正你小心一些就是了，”玛奇班拍了拍他的肩膀，眨着眼睛笑，“有任何问题可以通过AI联系我。”  
　　  
　　既然如此阿不思只能自己上楼去了，礼堂之外就是一截非常宽大的笔直楼梯，阿不思记得玛奇班的描述，所以每一步都走得小心翼翼。  
　　  
　　福克斯提示他要往八楼去，按照节目组安排，十二个选手每三人分享一个休息区域。阿不思原本以为这里的房间也与飞行器上大致相同，但当他爬完八层楼进入到休息室时，才发现那里的风格与飞行器大相径庭，反而很像是特辖区中居民的房间，有一种亲切的杂乱感，只是更豪华更舒适，尤其一张摆放在壁炉旁边的沙发，阿不思已经可以想象到陷在里面的感觉了。  
　　  
　　而等到他顺着梯子爬进卧室时觉得更惊喜，房间并不很大，但墙纸是暗红色的，地毯非常柔软，空气里有一种令人骨头酥软的草木香味，宽大华贵的四柱床周围垂着流苏和帷幔，就算一抬头阿不思就看到了几个悬浮在天花板上的蜂鸟摄录机，但他还是在这样的环境里终于好好睡了一觉。  
　　  
　　下午两点时，福克斯准时震动手环将他叫醒，阿不思很快洗脸换好衣服下楼去，经过休息室时一个身形非常魁梧的选手坐在沙发里，阿不思回忆了一下上午的座次，猜测他是圣保罗特辖区的选手。  
　　  
　　但这个人看面相并不友好，甚至都没有正眼看阿不思便独自离开了房间，阿不思也跟着他下楼去到城堡后面的草坪边，草地上已经搭建出了一个很大的银色帐篷，帐篷外摆放着两排椅子，一部分选手已经落座，而工作人员与加格森的站在很远的树荫下，像是旁观者似的。  
　　  
　　不过他们也的确是没有什么关系的旁观者，机器架好之后只需要欣赏“表演”。阿不思走过去在格林德沃右手边的位置坐下，帐篷上也出现了那种巨大冷蓝的光子屏，顶端是还剩下不到五分钟的倒数计时，下面是十二支魔杖的名字、木材、长度和杖芯材料，阿不思注意看了一眼，低下头轻声问佛克斯：“你知道第十九届节目中坎德拉·邓布利多用的是哪根魔杖吗？”  
　　  
　　“编号④，胡桃木，十二又二分之一英寸，杖芯是雷鸟羽毛。”  
　　  
　　阿不思默默记下，同时期待前面的八个选手不要挑中这一根。这时他的右边肩膀突然被轻轻戳了一下，阿不思回过头去，又对上那个来自杭州特辖区男孩笑着的黑色眼睛，他说了一句什么，那种语言音节断点分明，听上去清脆动听，但阿不思茫然半张着嘴，他一个字都听不懂。  
　　  
　　那男孩又笑眯眯地说了一句话，阿不思无措极了，下意识往旁边看，右边开罗特辖区的选手一脸紧张并不理他，他又往左边一瞥，却意外地发现格林德沃也在看他，虽然脸上仍然没有表情，但他伸出手来捏着阿不思的手腕轻轻一划，也不知触碰到哪个按钮，福克斯突然被激活：“同声传译已授权。”  
　　  
　　阿不思恍然大悟地看着他，果然接下来他就能毫无障碍地听懂那个男孩所说的话：“我叫李一一，你呢？”  
　　  
　　“阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思这次没办法假装没跟他对上目光了，他本来有些排斥在《幸存日》里交朋友，但无论何种境地能有一个正常交谈的人总是好事情。  
　　  
　　李一一看上去还想再说些什么，但帐篷里响起了挑选开始的声音，坐在最前的日本女孩站了起来，她脚步很慢，肩膀有些发抖。  
　　  
　　阿不思也紧张地看着那间帐篷，里面很快闪现出耀眼的火光，阿不思有些骇然，李一一在他身后小声说：“她应该会选接骨木魔杖吧。”  
　　  
　　“接骨木魔杖是什么？”阿不思问。  
　　  
　　李一一慌忙做了一个噤声的手势，同时害怕地瞥了一眼格林德沃，他声音压得更低：“你是真的一届比赛都没看过呀。”  
　　  
　　阿不思摇头，他成年之后第一届母亲就中选，所以《幸存日》的节目他此后两年一眼都没有看过，那些日子填充天幕的光子屏二十四小时都在直播赛况，他也很意外自己居然能做到一次都不抬头。  
　　  
　　“接骨木魔杖是他过去四年用的魔杖。”李一一小心翼翼地指了指格林德沃的背影，“我看过新闻报道，有人怀疑那根魔杖本身有非常强大的魔力，所以才能帮助他年年获胜。”  
　　  
　　阿不思没有说话，但他隐约觉得，既然接骨木魔杖如此强悍，那么想要它的选手一定很多，然而即便如此，格林德沃还是能够连续四年拿到它，其中必然有大部分人并不知道的规则。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　拖剧情了，明天ggad才能挑到魔杖……  
　　  
　　所以中华选手是李一一，这个角色算是所有选手里最重要、除了gg之外对ad影响最大的一个，私信设定了一个中国人，做完人设觉得真的很像李一一就XJB用了，不喜欢不知道的就当重名好了。然后就是有妹子说乐园里的ad感觉很软很天真，后期就不天真了，因为还有一个非常非常关键的剧情转折没有出来，大概在十五章之前吧，且看且珍惜我们柔软天真的小ad..　


	8. 第八夜 争夺

大阪选手很快走了出来，她额头有汗手里紧紧攥着一根黑色细长的魔杖，脸上带着一种纠杂惊喜与无措的表情，但肉眼可见的是她比起十几分钟前要更愉悦，像是发现了什么让她无比兴奋的东西。  
　　  
　　她离开之后，光子屏上编号为⑩的那一根魔杖变成了灰色，显示它已经被挑选。  
　　  
　　李一一站了起来，他双手捏成拳头，有些神经质地低声念叨着什么。他花的时间要更久一些，出来的时候走路同手同脚，眼神都变得空洞，阿不思不知道帐篷里发生了什么事情，但现在的他更害怕李一一拿走坎德拉的魔杖。  
　　  
　　不过还好，这一次⑥号熄灭了。  
　　  
　　再然后选手们接连进入帐篷里，虽然大家都会用掉一些时间，但唯独格林德沃久得近乎不正常。这时候天色渐暗，昏黑又静谧的草坪上气氛很压抑，已经挑选过魔杖的选手们都已经离开，阿不思环视了一下周围，还剩下的四个人都神情严肃。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，可能有接近一个多钟头格林德沃才走出来，他双手空空脸色铁青，目视前方直接离开了场地，其余的选手也都讶异地看着他，猜测他是不是并没有挑选魔杖。  
　　  
　　但与此同时，头顶屏幕熄灭的并不是接骨木魔杖，而是①号。  
　　  
　　“戈德里克特辖区阿不思·邓布利多选手。”阿不思立刻闻声站起来，心里的一块巨石已经落下，坎德拉的魔杖还未被选走，他应当可以得到它并且短暂地使用它，紧握着它走进那片“游乐场”，就像是母亲当年所做的那样。  
　　  
　　他大步走进帐篷里，发现那里面的空间比外面看起来的样子还要大，就像是又回到了飞行器的舱室内，四周墙壁洁白而光滑，顶棚照射温和又神秘的蓝光，而中央悬浮着鹅卵石样的桌子，桌子上摆放同样材质的流线型支架，其中已有八个格子是空的，剩下的四个里面距离阿不思最近的就是那支大名鼎鼎的接骨木魔杖。  
　　  
　　但他并未看它，径直朝着④号去了，它比起其他的要短一些，下面的电子标签写着材质长度与杖芯，阿不思将它小心翼翼地拿起来，它比自己想象中的要沉重一些，表面也并不很光滑，仔细看上去还有一些划痕，显然历经了许多磨难。  
　　  
　　一个人工合成的电子音冷漠地在他头顶说：“请您尝试使用魔杖。”  
　　  
　　阿不思不太明白这个使用的意思，但他想象这样的武器应该是要像长剑那样挥舞起来，于是他抬高手臂，也没有记得控制力气就猛地向下劈砍，魔杖顶端迸发出一道可怕的红光，击中了帐篷的顶棚。阿不思吓得猛然蹲下，但好在这帐篷的四壁很坚固，而且不知道用了什么能够吸收能量的材质，被击中之后竟然一丝痕迹都没有。  
　　  
　　“④号匹配度，18.7%。不建议使用。”阿不思双腿发软，扶着桌子才重新站直，他手里仍然攥着坎德拉曾经使用过却没能让她赢得比赛的那根魔杖，许多未解的事情都解开了，原来在《幸存日》里并不是谁想要哪一根魔杖就能要的，还要看选手与魔杖的是否匹配。  
　　  
　　“我就想要这一根。”他说。  
　　  
　　“对不起，匹配度低于50%的魔杖不能被该选手选取。”  
　　  
　　“那如果每一根都不到50%呢？”  
　　  
　　“将选取当前匹配度最高的序号。”  
　　  
　　与福克斯接触过多次后，阿不思也明白与AI争执是毫无意义的，他只能把手里的魔杖放下，与此同时也明白了为什么格林德沃能够连续四年使用接骨木魔杖，并不是他在选择接骨木，而是接骨木在不断地选择他。  
　　  
　　但为什么今年接骨木却没有再次选择他呢？难道魔杖不是类似于其他的工具，越是使用，越能契合吗？  
　　  
　　他忍不住朝摆放在一旁的接骨木魔杖看了一眼，它看上去是平凡的，甚至有些丑陋，并不像其他魔杖那样光滑或是有着漂亮的花纹，浑身长着老树一样的斑驳皱缩的球状节疤，有一种黑暗诡秘的气质。  
　　  
　　阿不思并不喜欢它，感觉自己一旦被它选中，就好像要与什么潜藏在魔杖里的恶魔交换灵魂。  
　　  
　　他转而拿起了另外两根试了试，这次的结果更糟糕，他要么是差点把整个架子掀翻，要么就是几乎把自己挂在了天花板上。  
　　  
　　“匹配度11.21%，匹配度17.93%。不建议使用。”  
　　  
　　阿不思没有办法，他只能极不情愿地将接骨木魔杖拿起来，与此同时心里还在期待他与这一根的匹配程度也低一些，这样无非证明他是个跟每一根都不契合的人，节目组必须要把④号给他。  
　　  
　　但当他将接骨木握在手里的时候脑子里想着的全然忘了，那根魔杖是温热的，好像在阳光下晒了很久，它比其他的几根都要沉一些，但阿不思的手心与之接触，他感觉自己所有的感官都好像被突然放大了，他能听到摄录机传来的微弱电流声，能看清帐篷内壁的暗纹，他甚至能觉察到自己的血液从指间流回心脏，那是一种极其蓬勃的、令人备受鼓舞的力量。  
　　  
　　他意外地看着自己的手，魔杖顶端散发出一团明黄色温柔的亮光来，像高悬天际的月亮般，使这空间内人造的灯光黯然失色。  
　　  
　　“⑦号匹配度，94.82%，请选择使用。”  
　　  
　　虽然明白自己选择这一根魔杖之后将会掀起怎样的腥风血雨，但阿不思无法再将它放下，节目章程不允许是一，第二是他自己也没办法说服自己放弃它。这些年他过得极其没有“自我”，作为长子和最大的哥哥，他好像总是在为别人活着，为了母亲不至于太辛劳，为了弟弟妹妹能吃饱饭，他日复一日做着毫无意义只是在磨灭心性的事情，在许多静谧的长夜他凝视星空时，他认为这就是自己的一生——一眼就看得到尽头，却永远都走不到尽头似的。  
　　  
　　但在这一刻，当接骨木魔杖在他的手心发光，他第一次相信魔法是真正存在的，那是核心国唯独没有撒谎的地方，他就是与众不同，他就是天赋异禀，坎德拉曾不止一次说过他很聪明很独特会有作为，如今来看，她说的像是真的。  
　　  
　　他竟然在这个残酷又陌生的地方第一次找到了“自我”，也第一次觉得对妹妹所说的“将会回来”不是敷衍的谎话，格林德沃或许真的无比强悍难以战胜，但至少在什么都还未开始之前，在最初的“争夺”中，他胜利了。  
　　  
　　阿不思走出帐篷，原本就静谧的草坪上更是如同死境，选手与工作人员都愕然望着他手里的接骨木魔杖，每个人脸上的表情都很莫测。  
　　  
　　阿不思尽可能不去理会他们，他知道自己在几乎所有人看来都毫无竞争力，年纪最小看上去还最孱弱，绝对不是有可能夺冠的人选。  
　　  
　　但他现在无所谓其他人怎么想，这个开始不知道该说是好还是坏，他拿走了格林德沃的魔杖，很有可能会被对方当做首当其冲的对手，但如果传言是真的，接骨木真的能帮助主人立于不败之地，那么他是不是能妄想自己还有一战之力？  
　　  
　　阿不思迫不及待要试试真正施咒的感觉，他快步穿过草坪想回到城堡里去，但他没有想到的是格林德沃并没有走，他还在回廊的角落里站着，那里灯光照不到，他沉默地像一个影子，又像一个幽灵，阿不思根本没想过这里还会有其他人，转过拐角时差点撞到他。  
　　  
　　阿不思一时间没有认出他，刚想要道歉却对上一双沉默而又深邃的眼睛，他看了自己一眼，然后眼神向下注意到了他手中攥着的魔杖，阿不思下意识想要背过手去，但已经晚了。  
　　  
　　他顿时感到恐惧，片刻之前的自信荡然无存，而这时格林德沃再次往他脸上看，他很意外，但意外之余也有愤怒，愤怒背后还写着一丝怜悯与讥诮。  
　　  
　　在那个隐秘又短暂的瞬间阿不思几乎觉得自己恐怕会成为《幸存日》开播以来第一个死在游戏开始之前的选手，又或者格林德沃会在自己脸上狠狠打上一拳。他脑子都有些空白，迷迷糊糊地想着加格森好像说过选手之间不得争斗也不允许互相伤害，但这对于格林德沃来说有约束力吗？还是说以他的地位能力就算真的生气杀一两个人也只无妨。  
　　  
　　阿不思只能听天由命地望着他，即便在这样的情况下他也不得不承认这个男人是非常俊美的，一双异瞳在这样昏暗的地方也像宝石莹然生光，有一种好像能够窥视灵魂摄人心魄的力量。  
　　  
　　但他战战兢兢等了许久，格林德沃什么都没有做，他甚至没有对自己说任何一个字便转身走了，转身之前他最后的眼神回望，那眼神让阿不思觉得自己已经是一个全身凉透的死人。  
　　  
　　我无法战胜他。  
　　  
　　这个念头再次在阿不思的脑海中出现了，如此强烈如此根深蒂固，阿不思绝望地注视着对方的背影，他高大的黑色影子比特辖区周围的墙壁还要坚实，如此严丝合缝地阻挡了他回家的道路。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	9. 第九夜 计划

　阿不思站在一间空旷的屋子里，四面都是暗色的墙壁与高耸的玻璃窗，没有那种看上去就冷冰冰的光子屏，除了随处可见的摄录机之外，这里看上去只是一个很普通的老教室。  
　  
　　“好了，”他深吸了一口气，然后像是自言自语一样说，“我们开始吧。”  
　　  
　　“我建议从缴械咒开始。”福克斯在他腕间轻柔地说，“这是官方章程的第一课。”  
　　  
　　阿不思想了想，却先原地盘腿坐下：“不急，我得先补充一点知识。”他看上去是从容的，但心里很确信一点：那就是无论如何，硬碰硬都不是一个能活命的办法。  
　　  
　　他先问道：“我需要知道节目在什么地方拍摄。”  
　　  
　　“尼莫岛。2163年由拜尔本集团填海建成，”福克斯说着，在阿不思眼前展开了一张光点构成的半透明地图，其中一个红色三角在大海中央旋转着，“命名取自地理名词‘尼莫点’，正式命名为‘海洋难抵极’，指南大洋中央距离所有陆地皆最远的一个点，与最近一座岛屿的直线距离超过2600千米。该点孤离于陆域、船舶航线及洋流之外，其所处海域内鲜少生物和人类活动，尼莫点所能触及的最近有人区域为高悬于尼莫点上空200千米、大气层之外的‘幸存者’空间站。”  
　　  
　　阿不思默然听着，他能够轻易理解拜尔本把比赛地设立在那里的原因，因为那片孤岛是天然的牢笼，就算有选手能够越过节目组逃离乐园，也没有能力横跨两千多千米，比整个北美洲还要辽阔的茫茫大海回到陆地。  
　　  
　　那不光是一个足够噱头的选址，还能最大限度给参赛选手带来绝对强悍无法抵御的孤独感，无人也无生物的孤岛，连洋流都要绕道而过。头顶是监视，周遭是死海，进入之后除非死去再不能离开。阿不思甚至觉得他们根本不需要自相残杀，绝望就能击垮大部分人。  
　　  
　　“继续。”他觉察到福克斯停下，于是出声提醒。  
　　  
　　“尼莫岛共4810公顷，地势、环境与气候多变，过去的二十届节目中山地地形占比最重，但也有雨林、荒漠、极夜，雪原等不同情况出现。自第十二届开始，一些变种野兽也被投入场地加大游戏难度。另外尼莫岛中央有一座孤峰，峰顶设立停机坪与圣殿，最后获胜的选手必须独自进入圣殿才算完成比赛。”  
　　  
　　阿不思若有所思地把玩着手里的魔杖：“我们如何入岛？”  
　　  
　　“空投。”福克斯回答，“飞行器将会由北至南穿过尼莫岛，其间选手可自行选择脱离飞行器的时机，但由于淡水水源在岛内非常珍贵的缘故，大部分选手会降落至河流或者湖泊附近。”  
　　  
　　那不会是我。阿不思默默地想，与其他人争夺水源，他会在第一天就被淘汰的。  
　　  
　　“我们来谈谈魔法吧，福克斯。”阿不思换了个姿势，将两条长腿伸直，现在是第一天，未来21天时间里，他必须要制定一个能够最大限度活命的计划。  
　　  
　　“缴械咒和击昏咒是——”  
　　  
　　“不不不。”阿不思摆了摆手，“是这样的，我在想有没有什么魔法能变出水和食物？”  
　　  
　　“根据甘普基本变形法则，食物与水不能凭空产生，只能搬运抑或等价变形。清泉咒可以产生少量的水，但并不足以填充长时间的生存必需。与此同时魔法效益会随时间流逝而消失，使用魔法变幻的水与食物，很快还是会感到饥饿或者干渴。”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”阿不思旋转了一下接骨木魔杖，想了想又问，“那取暖总能有办法吧？”  
　　  
　　“火焰咒、烘干咒。”福克斯说，“还有一个呼神护卫咒，但它属于十二个特殊级别咒之一，所以我无法指导你，需要你用提升券去换取学习机会。”  
　　  
　　“那就去掉这个。”阿不思果断在屏幕上一划，将最后一个选项删除，“需要提升券的我都不考虑。”既然他已经拿走了格林德沃的魔杖，那么杀死他夺回魔杖绝对是格林德沃最重要也最容易达成的那个计划。  
　　  
　　“但我建议您还是使用1-2张，以过去的数据来看，杀戮咒与粉碎咒是进行最后一击的必要咒语，就算您避开所有人坚持到最后，也需要与仅剩的那位选手争斗。”  
　　  
　　“所以你也知道重点是避开所有人坚持到最后不是吗？”阿不思笑了，他单手撑地爬起来，将魔杖横握在胸前，又突然好像想到了什么：“提升券这种东西，大家真的都会用吗？”  
　　  
　　“以前的比赛中选手们多少会选择使用几张以保证自己有实力与其他人抗衡，但近几年的比赛中，提升券的使用率大幅下降，上一届全部选手只有格林德沃独自使用了12张，”佛克斯最大的优点就是它绝对诚实有一说一不会隐瞒，“其余人全部没有使用提升券。”  
　　  
　　太狂妄了。阿不思不禁瞠目，他听过多吉形容十一个选手联合起来想要击溃格林德沃的事情，但最终只是帮助格林德沃节约了时间，现在他理解了他们为什么会失败，因为这么长久的时间以来，那个人学习与研究了足够多的魔法知识，他一次性就胆敢用光所有选手都不敢使用哪怕一张的提升券，他年复一年地赢年复一年强大，战胜他只会越来越难。  
　　  
　　“他年年都用12张？”阿不思追问了一句，他也不知道自己为什么要这么问，但加格森说过，提升券除了可以用来学习特殊级别咒之外还可以阅读图书馆中的文献，格林德沃如果不是为了更多、更大限度地汲取魔法知识，又何必直到去年还要用光12张券？阿不思惊觉自己似乎摸索到了一些并不那么难以理解的真实情况，那是格林德沃连续参加这种杀戮游戏的真相吗？  
　　  
　　为了学习更多的魔法？  
　　  
　　“是的。”福克斯回答，“格林德沃年年如此，第一年他先用掉三张提升券之后，又在准备日的最后一晚一次性用掉了余下的九张。”  
　　  
　　“最后一晚？”阿不思若有所思地重复，他回忆自己阅读过的章程，准备期到了最后一晚会有全公开的晚宴，到时候许多媒体与核心国的领导层都会来参加，对于选手来说，如果能在晚宴上讨得一两个权贵欢心，那么获胜的几率也会大大增加。  
　　  
　　毕竟《幸存日》几乎默认允许资本与政权插手，在孤岛中遭遇不测快要死去的选手如果能够得到外界补给或是节目特殊情况控制部门的一点点帮助，那么命运的走向将会天差地别。  
　　  
　　但格林德沃却在那么重要的时间点梭哈了自己剩余的全部提升券？阿不思想不明白这其中的缘由，什么事情改变了他吗？还是他突然想明白了一些道理？阿不思发现自己又开始纠结那个科隆选手的过去与心境，他并不愿意揣摩或是研究对方，但不得不承认的是，他冥冥中明白，只有重复他所走过的道路，才有可能最后将他战胜。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　距离霍格沃茨二十千米，《幸存日》剧组转播中心。  
　　  
　　加格森满脸是汗，眼睛紧紧盯着面前几乎要高出房顶的光子屏，上面切割了十二个窗口，分别显示着当前十二个选手的动向。  
　　  
　　而这时他身后的门打开，玛丽·拜尔本大步流星地走了进来，将自己身上的外套丢在一旁，径直走到了屏幕前。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　  
　　加格森擦了擦额头：“一切照常，没有异样。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本并不理他，而是盯着中央格林德沃的画面看，那个男人静坐在教室里，看上去没有在做任何事情。  
　　  
　　“他在干吗？”拜尔本问。  
　　  
　　“他这几天一直这样。”加格森紧张地说，“没有做任何准备工作。”  
　　  
　　“这不算没有异样。”拜尔本阴沉地望了他一眼，加格森吓得一张皮肉松弛的脸上一丝血色都没有，“调取一下他的AI日志，查一查这个人到底想干什么。”  
　　  
　　加格森连忙点头，两个技术人员领命离开之后，拜尔本却仍然盯着屏幕看：“他有关于新魔杖说些什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“他一眼就看出来是我们把⑦号故意藏起来不给他选择，他很气愤，说‘这不公平’。”  
　　  
　　“‘公平’？”拜尔本嗤笑了一声，屋子里的其余人也跟着她笑，但她却又立刻沉下脸来，“一个连着参加了四年比赛的人，他有什么资格在这个游戏里提及‘公平’？”  
　　  
　　室内一阵沉默，没有人敢接话。拜尔本金色的眸子在光子屏上逡巡，最后落在角落里一个很不起眼的画面上：“是这个人拿走了⑦号？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”加格森马上回答，“阿不思·邓布利多，戈德里克的选手。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本的语气非常平缓如死水一般：“我记得他，一个勇敢的好哥哥。他怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“平平无奇。”加格森手指滑动，将画面放大，昏暗教室里那个瘦弱的少年正在试图把打湿的窗帘用魔法烘干，“我不认为他有任何竞争力，尤其在格林德沃一定会第一个寻找他的情况下。”  
　　  
　　“别让格林德沃找到他。”拜尔本冷冷地说，“我们也得给其他人一点机会，”她扫视全部工作人员，所有人都低下头不敢与她对视，“对吧？”  
　　  
　　她说完之后便往外走，加格森在后面帮她披上风衣，她走到门边又止住脚步吩咐：“把淘汰信号准备好。”她带着手套的手指一点屏幕上正在努力背诵咒语的红发少年。  
　　  
　　“尤其是他的。”  
　　  
　　——tbc


	10. 第十夜 假面

　　赛前准备的时间过了约有十天，阿不思仍然很少见到其他的选手，大家平日只躲藏在自己的训练室里，进食的时间也尽可能错开，他有几次在走廊里遇到别的选手，每个人都像没有看到他似的擦肩而过却不说话。  
　　  
　　与此同时阿不思发现了一个很有趣的事情，那就是这座古堡里有许多并不开启的窗子，他们都用一种人造挂毯遮挡着，其后常常发出空空响声，好像关着什么人似的，阿不思试过挂毯掀开，但不能如愿。  
　　  
　　这段非常充实的时间里，埋头钻研魔法的阿不思与外界的全部联系都来源于玛奇班的消息，她偶尔会在清晨与他交谈十几分钟，内容是媒体和观众们的舆论，他的支持率在所有选手中排第九，但自从他拿到接骨木魔杖后，竞猜网站中他在“第一个被淘汰”的投票率遥遥领先，比第二名的票数多出六倍。  
　　  
　　玛奇班再说这段话的时候并不见得有多担心或是紧张，她反而很兴奋，阿不思理解这种兴奋，比起没有任何话题的选手来说，就算是被淘汰的热门，也是热门。  
　　  
　　就这样到了第11天，准备期过半，节目组通知选手们当晚六点开始要参加访谈节目。而在节目开始之前，为了选手们的第一次正面出镜，大家都要一早到城堡外面去与自己的造型团队见面。  
　　  
　　阿不思并不喜欢这样的流程，但玛奇班说过能吸引人得到粉丝也是获胜的一部分，格林德沃第一年参赛时就因为年纪最小长得英俊，又在采访中表现出了非凡的魅力，所以许多核心国顶端的贵夫人都喜爱他，虽然他的确很厉害几乎没有依赖外界助力，但在这个游戏里有人喜欢和支持，绝对不是坏事情。  
　　  
　　阿不思不确认自己是不是那种招人喜欢的人，他没有格林德沃那样的面孔和气质，但他回忆在特辖区的日子，邻居们还有监督局的同事们对他都还不错，这应该证明他至少不令人厌恶。  
　　  
　　这个念头使得他多了一些信心，于是第二天下楼去的时候还记得好好洗了脸把有些过长的头发用魔法绑起来，正式学习魔法之后他发现自己很会举一反三，比如束缚咒除了捆扎敌人之外还有很多好用处。  
　　  
　　随后他就按时下楼去了，玛奇班在他们之前分开的地方等着，她身后跟着一个瘦高的陌生男人，他与大部分核心国居民一样看不出年纪，剃了半边的头发染成耀眼金色，脸上绣着古老图腾似的沟壑，穿着与头发同色的长袍，阿不思往对面望，发现他竟然赤着脚。  
　　  
　　玛奇班一脸期待地把阿不思交给了那个名叫比尔的男人，他们一同往城堡后面的草坪上走去，那里像是十天前一样立着十二个白色帐篷，许多摄录机在附近游荡，阿不思进去之前不经意往旁边看了一眼，看到一个非常漂亮的女人站在画着科隆特辖区标志的帐篷旁边。  
　　  
　　阿不思不禁呆住，他从来没见过这么漂亮的女人，他的印象中特辖区里只有坎德拉算是美人，特辖区条件太苦，在生活的折磨之下维持温饱比修饰外貌更要重要。离开特辖区之后阿不思倒是见过一些核心国的女人，她们虽然养尊处优，但过度空虚的生活让她们未免花费了太多力气在妆容服饰上，颜色与风格都很夸张，整个有一种用力过猛的诡异感。  
　　  
　　但眼前这个女人并不一样，她很美，是那种浑然天成并不多加修饰的美，有核心国罕见的黑色长发和白皙皮肤，一双眼睛是暗绿色，用帽檐压着，顾盼流连间很是柔媚。  
　　  
　　她意识到阿不思在看自己，于是便笑了，她笑起来的时候更美，原本有些冷漠不易接近的面孔突然光芒四射，阿不思没见过这样漂亮的女人这样动人的笑，他猛地低下头，一步跨进了帐篷里。  
　　  
　　比尔抱着一个光子屏似的便携式电脑看着他，见他脚步忙乱，笑着问：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。”阿不思眼睛发直，像是受到了什么打击。  
　　  
　　比尔往他身后一看，又想起刚才外面站着的女人，走过来压低声音说：“你拿了格林德沃的魔杖，再要对罗齐尔有什么想法，他更要杀你了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”阿不思一脸茫然，被比尔伸手按在凳子上。  
　　  
　　比尔放下电脑，带上一种看起来只是一层浅蓝色薄膜的手套开始摆弄阿不思的头发，同时压低声音一副神秘的样子说：“罗齐尔是格林德沃的造型师，他们从格林德沃第一年中选时就合作，到今年是第四……呃？”  
　　  
　　“第五年。”阿不思替他说。  
　　  
　　“对啊！但是罗齐尔出身不是很好，拜尔本三年前给了她进入核心城的通行证，但她说只要格林德沃还参赛，她就不离开《幸存日》。”比尔做了一个夸张的表情，“很多人都觉得他们是那种关系，不过没有巫师与普通人结合的先例，所以——”  
　　  
　　阿不思的心里莫名升起艳羡，在特辖区里，人与人之间的关系很简单，大部分没有血缘关系的朋友之间也因为环境的缘故像是亲人，夫妻之间更是如此，阿不思在小的时候不明白为什么男人和女人活成这样还要结合，但后来他进入监管局，才知道男人到21岁，女人到19岁，不结婚的话每年要平白上交200个工时。在这样的规则之下，人们就只能结婚，而且结婚之后如果生孩子还可以换一些食物和必需品，结婚生子，这些在墙外意味着美满和幸福的事情，对于特辖区却只是生存必要的步骤。  
　　  
　　他原本还羡慕格林德沃不仅名声在望还能有死心塌地爱恋他的人，但比尔最后一句话听完他又觉得悲凉，罗齐尔出身在凡种之间算是“不好”，但格林德沃已达到了现下巫师能够触及的地位极限，然而在世人看来，他们之间仍然高耸墙壁隔着深渊，人与人之间的界限如此明确，找不到任何跨越的办法。  
　　  
　　“不过我倒觉得，格林德沃也并不想娶她，那么多核心城的女孩支持他，就连拜尔本的女儿和总统的侄女都公开说过喜欢他，罗齐尔当然不是上选。”比尔见阿不思沉默，又耸了耸肩，他的话多的不正常，阿不思不认为这是一个刚刚认识五分钟就应该有的对话深度，但与此同时阿不思也隐约觉得，比尔之所以如此肆无忌惮，是因为人人都知道他活不长。  
　　  
　　“帮我把头发剪短些。”阿不思不想听更多关于格林德沃的花边新闻，但那个选手对外的形象的确用放浪形骸形容都不为过，阿不思曾经觉得那是事实，只是现在他也被放在了与格林德沃一样的位置上，他开始怀疑摄录机记录的到底有多少是真实的，格林德沃在他看来并不张狂，他即便有一百分张狂的理由也只表现出一百分的冰冷沉默，采访中节目中侃侃而谈目中无人的他很真实吗？还是说那个站在走廊里一言不发的影子才是真的？  
　　  
　　“多可惜啊。”比尔却不知道他心里所想，惋惜地捧着他及肩的红头发，“这么天然的颜色很罕见的，我可以帮你做得很漂亮。”  
　　  
　　阿不思吓得摆手：“不要，我只想看起来简单利落一些。”  
　　  
　　“利落的维京勇士风格吗？再加点翎羽和牛角？”比尔说了一个阿不思很陌生的词组，“我觉得不是很适合你，”他捏了捏阿不思的胳膊，“你得有点肌肉才行呀。”  
　　  
　　阿不思很坚决：“我不要奇形怪状花里胡哨，我得像个人类。”  
　　  
　　比尔很为难地摸了摸自己一根毛都没有的下巴：“你知道吗？如果你不能让大家在第一次访谈中记住你，那么你就输了一大半了！”  
　　  
　　“那我们一起想想办法？”阿不思不愿意激怒自己的造型师，但也不能让他由着性子来，于是退了一步，摆出配合的姿态。  
　　  
　　比尔也很乐意看到他不那么坚持，于是笑嘻嘻地拍了拍手：“脱衣服吧。”  
　　  
　　阿不思吃惊地看他。但比尔的表情很平淡，只是说起话来还是核心国惯有大惊小怪的语气：“我是你的造型师！我得知道你的全部！”  
　　  
　　阿不思只能战战兢兢地站了起来，他原本在福克斯的建议下穿了一套柔软的简易的运动套装，但现在看来，倒是穿什么都一样了。  
　　  
　　比尔就抱着手臂看他脱衣服，对于他而言，见过的选手很多，再加上核心国民风开放大家的穿着打扮都很大胆，裸露身体是再正常不过的事情，但当眼前这个介于男人与孩子之间的少年脱去衣服之后，他还是不禁站得笔直。  
　　  
　　他很漂亮，不是说面孔，而是身体。白却不苍白，瘦但不干瘪，成年的男人大多体毛旺盛骨骼宽大，但他体格还像没能分辨出性别的孩子，但肩平腰细四肢修长，膝盖骨像瓷器般光滑，套在衣服里平平无奇，光裸时却很吸引目光。  
　　  
　　阿不思被他认真又审视的眼神看得心里害怕，过了好几分钟还不见比尔说些什么，正要询问时对方却一挥手说：“穿上吧，等我一会儿。”  
　　  
　　阿不思如获大赦，连忙把长裤套上，比尔已经快步跑出了帐篷，难以想象他那双枯柴似的腿能跑那么快。阿不思穿好衣服重新坐下，不久前的自信想法已荡然无存。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	11. 第十一夜 纯黑

　　阿不思在帐篷里等了很久比尔才回来，他兴冲冲地抱着一个工具箱，后面跟着两个助手似的女孩，每个人也拖着一只大箱子。  
　　  
　　阿不思害怕地看着他，而他兴奋地冲上来捧阿不思的脸：“宝贝儿，我有一个绝妙的点子！”  
　　  
　　阿不思向后仰头躲开他：“什么点子？”  
　　  
　　比尔神秘地眨了眨眼睛：“等一下你就知道了，你绝对会喜欢的。”  
　　  
　　阿不思一点信心都没有，心惊胆战地看着那两个女孩一边打量自己凑在一起交头接耳，她们脸上的表情都很狂热，说着大串大串他听不懂的词汇。而比尔蹲在地上正在观察自己的两只手掌，阿不思凑过去看了一眼，才发现他拿着两片全透明的材料。  
　　  
　　核心国的科技发展到今天，衣物已经不需要再用织布去制作，利用AI就可以在线选择款式颜色，然后高分子材料会在一分钟之内生成你需要的东西，对于大部分人来说，衣物选择的门槛已经不是价格与保温能力，只是想象力的区别而已。  
　　  
　　“您在《幸存日》工作多久了？”阿不思挨着比尔蹲下，很小声地问。  
　　  
　　“今年是第三年。”比尔漫不经心地回答。  
　　  
　　阿不思的心跳猛然加快：“那您第一年参与造型设计工作的时候，也负责了戈德里克特辖区吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是啦，”比尔摇头，又从他的箱子里拿出另一片材料来，“我第一年只是助手，当时负责叶卡捷琳堡特辖区。”  
　　  
　　阿不思低着头想了想，还是接着问，“那您记得那一年戈德里克的选手吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，戈德里克。”比尔抬起头简短思考，“好像是个女选手吧，不过我不太记得……”他可能是真的不太记得，所以声音渐渐低了。  
　　  
　　“那是我母亲。”阿不思说。  
　　  
　　比尔愣住了，过了几秒钟才回头看他：“对、对不起，我不知道……”  
　　  
　　“没关系。”阿不思摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　比尔望着他：“我想起来了，她的皮肤和眼睛很漂亮，在游戏里也坚持了很长时间。”  
　　  
　　“可没人记得她。”阿不思冷静地说，他望着自己的造型师，蓝眼睛里却隐匿着一种炙热的神色。  
　　  
　　比尔呆住了，他没看过这样的眼神，那是真正烧着的火。  
　　  
　　“我不想那样。”阿不思又说，他很认真，话也说得坚决，“就算第一个被淘汰，就算没办法赢，您也必须得答应我一件事。”  
　　  
　　比尔没办法拒绝这样一双眼睛，只能点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我要那些看着我的人，都记得我。”  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　晚饭时阿不思见到了晚上访谈的主持人，她做了阿不思见过最夸张的发型穿着比阿不思所能想到还要多颜色的礼服，只一双金色眼睛上的眼影就画了整幅抽象画似的图案，阿不思觉得自己只是看她一眼，都有些头晕。  
　　  
　　“看看我们的小英雄！准备好今天让所有人眼前一亮了吗？”她兴奋地走进来就要熊抱阿不思，阿不思吓得退了一步，后腰撞在桌子上，差点把比尔的咖啡打翻。  
　　  
　　“这是丽塔·斯基特，《幸存日》节目的场外主持和首席媒体负责人。”跟着斯基特的工作人员非常板正地为阿不思作了介绍，阿不思惊魂未定，伸出手来与她握着。  
　　  
　　斯基特有一双男人似的有力大手，她一边握手一边看了看阿不思没有任何修饰的脸和穿着普通睡袍的身体，特别不满意地对比尔说：“你还什么都没有做吗？我们的时间不多啦！”  
　　  
　　“我们会给您一个惊喜的。”阿不思惊讶比尔也会有这样冷漠的语气，但他显然也并不喜欢斯基特，这让阿不思对比尔的好感又增加了许多。  
　　  
　　“那我要拭目以待喽，看看今晚过后，戈德里克的选手会不会更多一些投票。”斯基特不夸张说话时语气总是带着一点嘲讽，阿不思注意到比尔的两个助手也在对着天花板翻眼睛。  
　　  
　　斯基特走了之后比尔就很气愤地锤了一下桌子，阿不思的心情也并不好，因为他知道斯基特说的投票不是别的，是自己会不会第一个被淘汰的那一项，因为只有那一项他进入了前三名。除此之外的获胜选项、进入决赛选项、得分最多选项和得到补给最多的选项里，他都在倒数几位。  
　　  
　　但这样莫名其妙的讥讽其实不是坏事，阿不思看得出比尔是一个非常有自尊心的创作者，被激怒之后他反而会做的更好。  
　　  
　　天黑之后访谈直播很快开始，阿不思也很想看看其他人会说什么，就跟玛奇班、比尔一起坐在休息室里看节目，斯基特果然是非常老道的主持人，问的问题毒辣又很会拿捏气氛，阿不思虽然在脑海里准备了一些要说的话，但越看节目就越害怕自己在斯基特面前根本什么都说不出来。  
　　  
　　不过除此之外阿不思注意到前面几个选手的造型都很漂亮，而且各有各的噱头，只是李一一比较奇怪穿了一身宇航员似的鼓鼓囊囊的衣服，头上还带着一个画了奇怪符号玻璃缸，他整个人气质本来就很独特，丽塔跟他的脑电波也对不上，最后回答了几个牛头不对马嘴的问题，访谈就结束了。  
　　  
　　阿不思完全摸不准到底怎么样才算做得好，他紧张地掏出魔杖来想要鼓舞一些自信，却被玛奇班悄悄按住了手腕：“别带着魔杖。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“观众喜欢看你们在游乐场使用魔法，但并不代表他们喜欢看你在她们面前表现。”她撇嘴又摇头，“科技无法解释的东西对于大部分人来说是恐怖的，你的明白这个道理。”  
　　  
　　阿不思了然地将魔杖放下，但他这些日子好像已经习惯了手握魔杖的感觉，两手空空让他心里很是没底。  
　　  
　　这时斯基特激动到几乎撕裂的声音从转播屏里传了出来，格林德沃要登场了，阿不思连忙抬头去看，结果原本在鼓掌的斯基特却突然停了下来，阿不思不明白发生了什么事情，旁边的比尔却倒抽一口冷气：“天呐他疯了吗？”  
　　  
　　阿不思茫然地看了看他又看了看玛奇班，屋子里除了他之外的所有人都愕然盯着屏幕，那里面盖勒特·格林德沃正在缓步从楼梯走上舞台，他穿着一件在阿不思看来非常平凡的黑色宽袍，领口缀着他的黄金徽章，长长的三角形兜帽像尾巴似的背在身后，一丁点能让人记住的亮点都没有。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”他小声问比尔。  
　　  
　　比尔咽了咽口水，用压低到极限的声音说：“这是巫师长袍的普款，战争之后被政府禁止，没有人再穿过。”  
　　  
　　阿不思愕然瞪大眼睛，格林德沃已经走到了舞台中间，斯基特的表情完全僵硬，许多并不了解历史的狂热粉丝还在尖叫，她们大多年纪很小，并没有经历过那段肃清巫师的战争年代。  
　　  
　　格林德沃的脸上还是在笑，是他标志性张狂恣意的笑，异瞳扫视台下一周，才回头去与斯基特握手，斯基特这才回过神来，假笑着让他落座。  
　　  
　　但他这样的突发行为显然把斯基特吓得不轻，原本要问的问题也像是都忘了，高清屏幕上阿不思甚至看到主持人的额角有汗。  
　　  
　　她紧张地看了一眼题词版，用一种过于夸张以至于不真实的语气问：“尼莫岛的野兽，游乐场的王者，今年你还有信心夺冠吗？”  
　　  
　　“今年可没有。”格林德沃闲适坐着，右腿搭在坐腿上，虽然穿着严整但脸上玩世不恭姿态也很随行，倒像是并不知道自己穿着的衣服是什么来源似的。  
　　  
　　他往沙发里一靠，说出的话可信度就降低了许多，但镜头扫过观众，还是有许多妆容夸张的女孩捂着嘴流泪，他正要再次开口时，一个带着棒球帽的工作人员冲进了帐篷，对着玛奇班说：“戈德里克的选手要候场了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思其实很想听听格林德沃说自己没有信心夺冠的理由，但玛奇班和比尔都站了起来，他也得听话地跟着他们往外走。  
　　  
　　外面的夜空被高聚灯照得如同白昼，阿不思站在比尔给他指定的那扇门前，里面狂热的呼喊像是浪潮一样一波波涌来，他紧张极了所以脑子里忍不住胡思乱想，但玛奇班和比尔一人一只手搭在他肩上，让他能有个倚靠。  
　　  
　　“别怕，”比尔觉察到他在颤抖，于是说，“我会在后台帮你控制，你只要记得我说的话。”  
　　  
　　阿不思点头：“我记得。”  
　　  
　　这时候演播室里传出了斯基特喊出他名字的声音，玛奇班在他肩胛骨中间轻轻一推：“去吧孩子，科技保佑你。”  
　　  
　　她话音落下，阿不思面前的门被推开了，但他发现那里面并不是演播室，而像是一个狭小的箱子，他一步跨进去，周围亮起了炫目到几乎让他失明的灯光，然后等到灯光熄灭，阿不思发现自己站在一大群目瞪口呆的观众中间。  
　　  
　　他瞬间以为自己被送错了地方，周围的人们都惊愕地看着这个穿着白色睡袍还赤着脚的少年，斯基特在距离他至少有五十米远的舞台上，她也一脸诧异，用一种：“我们的选手是刚刚睡醒吗，你是不是走错了地方。”  
　　  
　　阿不思脑海中一片空白，他们出了大差错，他恐怕是节目开始以来第一个因为丢人而被记住的选手。然而与此同时一盏皎白的聚光灯落在他头顶，这是比尔曾说过的信号。  
　　  
　　他的心脏这才落回了原处，阿不思深深吸气弯下腰在地面猛地一踩然后向空中高高跃去。  
　　  
　　——他飞了起来。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　


	12. 第十二夜  烈火

文达·罗齐尔被两个安保警察带到了导播间后面的吸烟室里，那里面的空间很狭小，唯独一张椅子上坐着玛丽·拜尔本，她挟着一支雪茄，阴沉地盯着墙壁上的光子屏看。  
　　  
　　文达走进来，门在她身后关上，拜尔本并不看她，注意力全都放在光子屏上侃侃而谈的格林德沃身上。她也不急，靠着墙壁自己也点了一支烟。  
　　  
　　等到一整根细支烟抽完，拜尔本才幽幽地说：“我很喜欢你，罗齐尔。”她眼睛往年轻女人平静的脸上望去，“你有才华，又非常勇敢。”  
　　  
　　文达也笑：“过奖。”  
　　  
　　“我给过你那么好的机会，我让你做《幸存日》的导演，”拜尔本站起来，她脸上的表情有惋惜，“但你不愿意。”她爱怜地摸了摸文达细软的卷发，“我又给你通行卡，能让你在核心城富裕美满地度过余生，你也不要。”她更逼近过来，两人几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，瞳孔也像愤怒的动物那样收缩，“核心国有那么多有权有地位的男人，你偏偏爱一只猴子。”  
　　  
　　文达冷漠地看着她，一字一顿：“他不是，猴子。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本后退一步，没忍住嗤笑，她刚要再说些什么的时候火光突然将室内映得彻亮，两人都猛地抬头看向发出亮光的屏幕。  
　　  
　　格林德沃的访谈已经结束，随后出来的是戈德里克的选手，他并没有像其他人那样直接出现在舞台上，而是被传送到了观众中间，接着他不知道用什么办法直接腾空飞了起来，看上去毫无特点的白色睡袍熊熊燃烧着，宽阔袖子如同翅膀，层叠衣摆是金红尾羽，火焰间少年洁白的肌肤若隐若现，还能看到那上面描绘的、像血管脉络似的神秘文身。而他一头长发原本就火似的鲜红，如今不知用什么办法飘卷起来，更像是耀眼灼热的外焰。  
　　  
　　所有人都在仰视他，仰视这个好像穿越了几千年遗落在演播室里的古老神像，他们欢呼着伸长了胳膊想要捉住他飘落在眼前烧着的衣角，连斯基特都惊讶地鼓起掌来。  
　　  
　　火光映着拜尔本的脸，她似笑非笑的表情显得非常阴沉，等到阿不思落在舞台上火焰熄灭，她才转过头来又看着文达：“你回去吧。”  
　　  
　　文达脸上闪过一丝讶异，她早就做好了无法活过今晚的准备，给盖勒特准备巫师长袍是她没有跟任何人商议过的临时想法，盖勒特起初的确不愿意，毕竟这种做法有多危险他们都心知肚明，但文达很坚持，她比盖勒特更清楚拜尔本和核心国政府的意图，盖勒特今年还能赢的可能性太小了。《幸存日》的本意是给特辖区的居民种植持之以恒的恐惧，但盖勒特成为了一个领袖和传奇，与此同时《幸存日》因为毫无悬念的决赛和不断缩减的赛程使得收视率连年下降，盖勒特的用途和噱头已经消耗殆尽，他对于核心国而言，已经变成了一个渐渐无法控制的麻烦。  
　　  
　　而强行夺走接骨木魔杖只是开始。  
　　  
　　“回去好好享受吧。”果然拜尔本又说，她语气温柔又善解人意，说出口的话却极其凉薄：“像个罹患绝症的人那样，一分一秒地数着日子过吧。”  
　　  
　　她走之后拜尔本又坐回到沙发上，文达的脸色果然苍白，但她没有任何反驳余地，只能欠了欠身，然后走了。  
　　  
　　“女人。”拜尔本摇头，鼻腔里吐出迷蒙的烟雾来，同时手指一划，将转播声音调大。  
　　  
　　斯基特的声音传了出来：“——还有最后一个问题，你对于刚才格林德沃选手把你看做对手有何想法？”她问道，屏幕里本来在笑的男孩完全呆住了。  
　　  
　　拜尔本扬了扬眉毛，还没等到阿不思回答，外面又传来了敲门声，一个安保警察推开门，外面露出了加格森紧张的脸。  
　　  
　　拜尔本点头示意，加格森弯着腰挤进了吸烟室，他看起来比几天前还要憔悴许多，手里抓着一只便携电脑，战战兢兢地在拜尔本身边蹲下。  
　　  
　　“我们调取了格林德沃的AI日志，他十天以来除了借阅书籍之外并没有其他动向，新魔杖与他的配合并不顺利，他似乎想要从图书馆中寻找办法。”  
　　  
　　“他借阅了什么书？”  
　　  
　　“《魔杖制作理论》、《初级魔咒理论》、《标准咒语》。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本吸了一口雪茄，沉思半晌才说：“也没有去其他地方？”  
　　  
　　“没有。他的动线是完全符合规定的。”  
　　  
　　“我不相信格林德沃是坐以待毙的人，”拜尔本用手指敲了敲加格森的屏幕，“而且他既然敢让罗齐尔冒那么大的险，就说明白一定有办法。”她将手掌放平，在锁骨前缓慢地划过，“盯着他，看他到底在计划什么。必要时，可以不经过我的同意。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　阿不思根本不记得自己是怎么回到帐篷里的，他进去时比尔与其他两个女孩都沉默地望着他，而玛奇班走上来抱了抱他的肩膀对他说做得很好。  
　　  
　　阿不思摇了摇头然后在角落的凳子上坐下，接骨木魔杖在一旁的圆桌上放着，他将它拿起来，心里的恐惧才微微散去些。  
　　  
　　椅子对面立着镜子，阿不思这才透过它第一次看到自己的样子，他脸庞和露出来的一截脖子上都画着鲜红图样，眉毛涂成了金色，脸颊上贴着一串亮片，整张脸看上去有一种很诡异又奇特的美感，而比尔给他设计的这套衣服也很棒，漂亮又舒适，睡袍烧完之后留下的是纯白套装和纯金绶带，外套和长裤上画着凤凰暗纹，灯光照上去，它像是在缓缓呼吸一般。  
　　  
　　他不敢相信格林德沃当着所有人的面说出了那个无异于宣战一般的话，他竟然说自己是他再度卫冕冠军道路上最大的阻碍，但是人人都明白他与格林德沃之间的差距，衣服再漂亮又有什么用呢，孤岛里他能依靠的只有自己。  
　　  
　　阿不思的脑袋有些空白，他知道今夜过去，自己第一个被淘汰的得票率又会迎来暴涨，而更可怕的是，他原本还心怀侥幸觉得格林德沃不会真的针对自己，但现在这句话从他嘴里亲口说了出来，他没办法再侥幸了。  
　　  
　　他试着思考自己过去所学过的魔咒与知识，没有任何一个能抗衡格林德沃，甚至他反复讲自己脑袋里所有的东西都刨挖出来，也找不到任何能哪怕在对方手中接过一招的办法。  
　　  
　　“福克斯。”阿不思低声呼唤。  
　　  
　　“我在。”忠诚的AI立刻回答。  
　　  
　　“你能找到任何有关藏匿的魔咒吗？”阿不思问。  
　　  
　　“能。但它们都是被禁止的。”AI说，“你一但使用，节目组就会直接播报你的坐标。”  
　　  
　　阿不思低着头，他能预见这样的回答，加格森已经说的很清楚，福克斯也在第一天就阐述过规则，他所知道的魔咒比起格林德沃而言冰山一角，他甚至都想不出来对方会如何寻找自己。  
　　  
　　而他看过所有福克斯所能提供的魔咒与能力，太稀少了太狭隘了太匮乏了，所以说提升券才是必要的，如果一个选手一张券都不肯用的话，那么他进入尼莫岛之后能做的事情也是极其有限的。  
　　  
　　他思考了很久，当晚回到休息室之后也无法平静心神，他是想回家的，但回家的前提起要赢，赢的前提又必须要击败其余的所有人，只是现在时间才过了十天，他就发现自己当初对阿利安娜承诺的是一件多么难以达成的事情。  
　　  
　　他甚至后悔了，他不该骗妹妹，也不该无知地拿走接骨木，如果那一天他无论如何也不肯拿走接骨木魔杖的话节目组又能怎么样呢？这种事情，总不能强求吧？  
　　  
　　阿不思猛然坐直了身体，玻璃窗之外银月皎然，场地上传来了参加完节目之后男男女女兴奋的声音。他脑子里突然冒出了一个念头，魔杖可以交换吗？他能不能把接骨木还给格林德沃？  
　　  
　　他直接跳下沙发，其他两个选手已经去休息了，他向福克斯那里询问到了格林德沃休息室的位置，于是随便抓了一件衣服就跑出了塔楼然后往地下室去，那里是科隆与杭州、旧金山共用休息室，他得想个办法把格林德沃叫出来。  
　　  
　　就算章程不允许，就算这么做真的显得他很懦弱很丢人他也必须要这么做，人死了就什么都没了，尊严和规则又有什么用，他得先考虑活下去的办法。  
　　  
　　他走了很远的路，按照福克斯给他的路线图一直从八楼走到了地下室，这座城堡的庞大远在他的想象之外，走到最后他甚至觉得自己已经完全超过了城堡外面所能看到的边界，四周都是粗糙湿润的石壁，石壁上燃着火把，显得很阴沉。  
　　  
　　渐渐地他走到了走廊深处，顶棚的石头突然消失了，整个空间变成了幽幽的暗绿色，阿不思诧异地抬头去看，才发现自己似乎身处于某个深湖的湖底，湖水充盈着天花板，其间有游鱼缓慢地从海草中摇摆着尾鳍经过。  
　　  
　　他不禁看得呆了，而这时身后传来了一个非常惊讶的声音：“你在这儿干什么？”

　　——tbc


	13. 第十三夜  兽群

　　阿不思被这个声音惊醒，回过头就看到杭州选手李一一站在门边，他乱糟糟的黑头发在头顶四向支棱，脸上的表情诧异但很友好。  
　　  
　　阿不思有些尴尬，他不想让别人知道自己横穿整个城堡到地下室来就是为了找格林德沃，况且几个小时之前对方才公开说他是自己的眼中钉，他这么腆着脸来，倒像是在求饶似的。  
　　  
　　不过说是求饶也差得不多，他心里的确希望格林德沃拿到接骨木之后，能友好地至少别在最开始就淘汰掉自己。  
　　  
　　阿不思心情如此，实话是万万不方便说了，于是尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，撒谎道：“我好像走错了地方。”  
　　  
　　李一一听到他这么说，热心地凑上来：“AI给你的路线出错了吗？这些智能终端有的时候对于同坐标的不同楼层定位很迟钝的，也许你是要到五楼去，但它会定位到地下室。”  
　　  
　　阿不思点了点头，只能顺着他的话说：“对啊我本来想要去二楼的。”  
　　  
　　“要不要我帮你看看？”李一一笑眯眯地伸出手，“我给自己的AI调试了几个不同的算法还添加了优化补丁，现在它至少在指路方面不会出错啦。”  
　　  
　　阿不思怀疑自己的同声传译出了问题，他好像有点听不太明白李一一在说的东西，但事情到这里他没有别的选择，硬着头皮伸出手腕来。  
　　  
　　亚洲男孩变魔术一样从运动裤的口袋里掏出一个微视镜和小工具，然后又把自己的AI和阿不思的贴在一起，阿不思看着自己的手环上显示出链接中的字样，而李一一的手环上浮现了Fox三个字母。  
　　  
　　李一一埋头帮他修改程序，与此同时嘴巴也不闲着：“我刚才看到你的访谈，是真的酷！外层是纳米级别的高分子聚合材料，能够折射所有的可见光，与此同时内层涂抹了低温燃烧涂料，沸点只有32度，并且因为短时间剧烈燃烧的缘故使得两层材料之间形成少氧真空，平滑光的脉冲无法逃逸，会让隐形效果更加完美。然后燃料涂层烧光之后又会露出第三层真实的外观材料，简直是天才的想法，完美的设计！”  
　　  
　　他说完之后抬起头来，阿不思一脸茫然，显然一句话都没听懂。  
　　  
　　“弄好啦。”他自顾自地说完又很快收起工具，拍了拍阿不思的肩膀，这个看上去比他还要瘦弱的男孩力气倒是很大，“下次你的AI再出什么问题的话就来找我。”  
　　  
　　阿不思看着他自信又乐观的面孔，简直不能相信这是一个十天之后就要被投放到孤岛中参加杀戮真人秀的选手，但同时他也欣赏并且羡慕李一一的心态，他看上去很放松很从容，眼睛里仍然像是第一天走进这里一样带着光芒。  
　　  
　　阿不思道谢之后仍然不愿意走，李一一又小心翼翼地观察了一下他的神色，突然恍然大悟似的问：“你是不是来找人的？”  
　　  
　　被看穿目的的阿不思吓了一跳，刚想要否认李一一却又说：“你如果要找格林德沃的话恐怕要去别的地方试试，我从来没见过他回来。”  
　　  
　　阿不思总是跟不上他的思维，但这句话倒是立刻就明白，他歉意地望着李一一：“谢谢你啊。”  
　　  
　　“不用不用。”李一一大大咧咧地摆手，说完之后便像个小老头一样拖沓着脚步走了。  
　　  
　　阿不思也只能转身离开，结果还未离开走廊就看到迎面而来的旧金山选手，他是一个身材也很高大但年纪略长的黑皮肤男人，一双看上去并不友善的棕色眸子将阿不思上下打量一番，在很短的一瞬间阿不思还以为对方要说一句嘲讽自己的话，但他最终只是阴沉着一张脸与他擦肩而过。  
　　  
　　阿不思心里害怕，更加走得飞快，他一边爬楼梯原路返回一边问福克斯：“你还好吧？”  
　　  
　　“很好，阿不思。”福克斯回答，“我被接入了几段改良的路径算法，还有一个填补漏洞的补丁。”  
　　  
　　阿不思不禁为自己的谨慎羞愧了，他曾经有一个瞬间怀疑过李一一如此热情的动机，不管是为了弄坏他的AI还是添加什么自己无法识别的东西，但实际上冒风险陷害他阻挠他是没有意义的，他对其他人的威胁无限接近于零。  
　　  
　　回到休息室之后阿不思终于决定爬到床上去好好睡上一觉，李一一的乐观给了他很大的慰藉，毕竟对方也不是夺冠热门，与他一样在“第一个被淘汰”的名单里位列前几，但他很自信又很平静，这让阿不思觉得自己的恐惧与惶惶不可终日特别狼狈。  
　　  
　　但与此同时他也看到李一一有着其他人都没有的能力，改良AI不是简单的活计，而他做得很好。那么自己又擅长什么呢，阿不思躺在床上思索了很久，他在监督局工作的时候的确显露出超出常人的记忆力，任何文件任何数据他只要看过一眼就不会忘，可记忆力在尼莫岛又能有什么用呢？那里是生杀一线你死我活的地方，能记住一切只是坏事吧？  
　　  
　　阿不思一整夜没有睡着，醒来时想要交换魔杖的想法也令他退缩，他甚至想想自己要面对格林德沃的样子，就觉得难看极了，恐惧和自卑太根深蒂固，而格林德沃拿到接骨木魔杖仍然不肯放过自己的可能性也是存在的，甚至这种可能出现的概率极大，格林德沃已经说过话都已经放出去，他那样一个深谙节目规则与噱头的人，怎么可能改变主意。  
　　  
　　笃定了这个念头之后，阿不思再也没有试图在霍格沃茨中寻找过格林德沃，他与福克斯商定并更改了接下来所要学习的内容，他又仔细研究了一遍所有比赛章程中提及的普通魔咒，把所有有可能对自己活命有帮助的全部列入了重点学习的表格里。然后在接下来的十天时间里，他几乎不眠不休，只在福克斯的提示之下在训练室里短暂打盹，他的时间太少，掌握的东西却九牛一毛，直到玛奇班在通话中告诉他明晚要在草坪上举行开赛前晚宴的时候，他才意识到时间已经全部用完了。  
　　  
　　21天过得比想象中还要快，但他的自信心却没有多少增长。比尔第二天下午拿来了礼服又帮他做化好妆容好了发型，他知道玛奇班和比尔都已经竭尽所能，福克斯与接骨木魔杖也提供了最大帮助，接下来他只能依靠自己。  
　　  
　　天黑之后他跟着玛奇班到草坪上去了，草坪上换了一间几乎占据全部空间的巨大帐篷，外型比直播访谈的那一天还要耀眼豪华，许多高耸的探照灯将天地间映亮，穿着华丽妆容夸张的男人女人们端着香槟游荡跳舞，金色的眼睛像野兽般从每一个选手身上巡睃而过。  
　　  
　　玛奇班的手将他紧紧攥着，一一把他介绍给许多达官贵人，阿不思每一个都谨慎记着身份与名字，虽然心里鄙夷这种环境但他还是尽可能陪着笑脸，把自己最容易让人产生好感的一面露在外面。  
　　  
　　好在格林德沃的宣战和母亲还有自己代替弟弟成为志愿者的事情给许多太太小姐们种植了好感和怜悯，更何况比尔手艺高超又懂得审时度势，将他完完全全包装成了一个身不由己但很坚强却又非常无助的年轻人，阿不思能感觉到很多人喜爱自己，她们捂着嘴巴和胸口上来与自己握手，一副很期待也愿意帮助自己能撑过第一天的样子。  
　　  
　　在帐篷里呆到脸颊酸痛，阿不思才终于找到空隙端了一杯赭果汁到外面喘气，他本来以为自己在这样的夜晚已经恐慌到了极点，但真在眼前时他倒还算平静，毕竟他发现其他的选手们也很紧张，就连乐天的李一一都脸色苍白。  
　　  
　　不过整场晚宴他好像完全没有看到格林德沃，只有他那个唯唯诺诺的负责人在谈笑风生，阿不思不知道这又是什么规则，还是说格林德沃已经强悍到根本不需要讨好那些核心国的权贵？  
　　  
　　这倒是也有可能，阿不思喝了一大口冰果汁，这夜晚对于核心国来说显然是个节日，就连城堡暗色的外墙都爬满了靓丽的流光，天空中悬浮着许多观景飞行器，以供对这座神秘魔法学校全貌感兴趣的凡种能俯瞰观光。  
　　  
　　全都成了玩物。整个魔法世界都如此，巫师成了游乐场里被驯化的动物，魔法建筑成为了景观，阿不思仰视着那座静默伫立的城堡，不知道它如果有意识有灵魂，会不会也感到很悲哀。  
　　  
　　他正出神地想着，却突然感觉到周围非常异样，下意识转头时竟然看到一整夜都消失不见的盖勒特·格林德沃站在自己身边，他不知道是什么时候来的，竟然像野兽般没有脚步声，也隐匿了呼吸。  
　　  
　　阿不思吓得几乎摔碎手里的杯子，格林德沃将他的手腕扶住，他手心的皮肤滚烫，让阿不思更是恐惧地说不出话来。  
　　  
　　他望着自己，一双异瞳在明亮夜空的映衬下像是阿不思许久未见的星星，那里面令他意外的是没有任何敌意，他在审视自己，眼神极认真又深沉，他们离得如此之近，比到这里来的第一晚并肩坐着时还要近许多，阿不思几乎能在那只银白色的瞳孔里看到一个恐惧而又茫然的自己。  
　　  
　　然后他开口了，但却问了一个阿不思无论如何思索也无法理解其含义的问题：  
　　  
　　“你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
　　  
　　——tbc


	14. 第十四夜 问答

　　阿不思后来仔细地数过，这句话格林德沃总共问了一百九十七次，这是他们之间说过的最多一句话。  
　　  
　　但彼时阿不思并不明白这其中的意义，他甚至在那个漫长的一分钟里考虑过许多可能，或许是格林德沃认错了人，又或许是他的精神状态在这么多年的折磨中出现了状况。只不过无论他怎么想，似乎那个答案都不会变。  
　　  
　　“没有。”他谨慎又缓慢地回答，与此同时紧紧盯着对方的脸，以免错过什么重要的蛛丝马迹。  
　　  
　　格林德沃有那么一瞬间似乎感到诧异，像是自己猜错了事情，但随即露出了理所当然信服的神色，神态与情绪都好像松弛下去，他将手放开微微点头，脸上线条也柔和许多，很轻松并且友好地说：“晚安，天亮见。”  
　　  
　　他说完便走了，像是并不期待也不需要阿不思的回应似的，黑色风衣的下摆拂过密布的草茎，他走得飞快，几乎一眨眼就隐匿在了光亮中。  
　　  
　　阿不思站在原地思索很久，直到玛奇班走出来寻找他的时候他发现自己还在格林德沃简短却又感觉含义复杂的两句话中回环，他像是真的期待自己会对他说些什么似的，但那又会是什么呢？  
　　  
　　这个问题他一整夜没有解开，第二天一早当阳光倾洒在他眼皮上福克斯微微在他腕间振动起来的时候，他约有五分钟都未能回过神来，今天是要进入尼莫岛的日子，他在心里演练过一千次流程，但一脚踩到边缘时，还是感到无限恐惧灭顶。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己虽然清醒但反而坠入到了一个噩梦里，这个梦如此真实而绵长，像是至死不会醒转。  
　　  
　　“阿不思，我将在你登上飞行器后被自动卸载。”这时静谧间传来了福克斯轻柔的声音，虽然AI没有情绪，但阿不思还是觉得它像是也在为了或许不会再见的分别而难过，“你有任何需要，都请尽快告知我。”  
　　  
　　阿不思迟缓地爬下床，这一天的天气好极了，阳光奢侈地从窗外倾泻而入，灰尘在空气中旋舞，形成层叠似的温柔海浪。他坐在地板上，旁边的全息画面里摆放着一套灰色的作战服，福克斯说这套衣服能防水保温，但对于人为或是其他生物伤害则如同薄纸，没有任何防御能力。  
　　  
　　他享受了最后几分钟的安宁，外面已经传来了音乐与尖叫，高耸至窗前的光子屏点亮了，上面又是一贯的倒数计时，显示距离他们登机还有二十分钟。  
　　  
　　“我们得走了，阿不思。”福克斯提醒他。  
　　  
　　于是阿不思站了起来，然后走入到作战服的全息画面里，那套衣服的材质单薄又柔软，让他整个人都觉得轻盈，阿不思又将放在枕头下面的接骨木魔杖握在手里，他深吸了一口气，然后出门去。  
　　  
　　草坪中央这一次变成了停机坪，一架浑身涂抹成耀眼银色的飞行器在上面缓慢旋转，停机坪周围许多狂热的观众在不断往平台上丢去鲜花和绸带，他们欢呼尖叫着送别一群即将赴死的人，阿不思远远看着，只觉得这是一个非常暴力的画面，自相残杀和你死我活都不是真正的暴力，这些人的喜爱和注目才是暴力，才是拳头，才是投掷在他们面颊上的死咒。  
　　  
　　在阿不思登上飞行器之前，一些核心国的男孩女孩走上来为他们胸口的名牌前插上花束，阿不思原以为那是普通的，像特辖区监管局和中心广场上偶尔会出现的装饰鲜花，但低头去看才发现那是一种特殊的仿真材料，花瓣上布满整齐而细密的纹理。  
　　  
　　“我会存留至《幸存日》本届节目结束后的第三个月，阿不思。”许多嘈杂的声音中福克斯说，“期待与你再见。”  
　　  
　　随即那声音恢复了死板和冷漠：“您的AI已离线，将仅保留同声传译功能。”  
　　  
　　阿不思心里涌上一股酸涩，他眼睛望着远处城堡的剪影，心里却想着恐怕不会再见了。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　飞行器在耀眼的阳光中腾空而起，朝着南大洋飞速掠去，机舱里除了十二个环绕舱壁并排而坐的选手之外，还有满面兴奋的加格森。  
　　  
　　“Magic is trick！”他张开双手，面前虚无的空间里便生长出淡蓝色的全息沙盘，随后沙盘上生长似的出现山峦、河流和树木，它与福克斯之前对阿不思讲过的任何一张地图都不同，看上去是一个地势非常复杂的山谷，其间缭绕云雾，从距离阿不思最近的一段山脊看去，风景是极秀美的。  
　　  
　　“十三分钟之后我们将到达空投点，飞行器会由北至南经过整个岛，勇士们可以自行选择降落地点。”加格森做了一个夸张的手势，指着他自己胸口与大家一样的仿真花，“这是各位的自动降落装置，会在距离地表200米处自动开启。”  
　　  
　　他说完之后，阿不思四周的其他选手与加格森全都消失了，机舱里只剩下了他和面前的全息沙盘，他吓了一跳，差点打开安全扣站起来，然而加格森所在的位置再度传来了他的声音：“为了公平，其他人降落的位置与动态将在所有人落地之前屏蔽。比赛将在十分钟后开始，祝大家好运。”  
　　  
　　阿不思用左手攥着右手手腕，他皮肤冰冷手在发抖，只能一次次默念自己之前制定好的方案，尼莫岛变成山地是一个不错的消息，有山就有山洞，地势复杂对他来说只有好处没有坏处，他之前还恐惧会被空投到荒漠或是沙滩，因此还格外学习了两个移土挖石的咒语。  
　　  
　　核心国的科技果然优越，屏蔽其他人之后阿不思根本无法得到任何其他选手的消息，很快沙盘上出现了一条贯穿南北的红线，显示飞行器已经进入了尼莫岛上空领域，还有3分钟可以开始自行降落。  
　　  
　　阿不思环视整个沙盘，很快找到了一个距离水源最远的空地，他很清楚那里将会第一时间引起抢夺与斗争，而他需要在最短的时间里藏匿起来，一直坚持到最后一天。  
　　  
　　飞行器缓慢经过整个小岛，阿不思知道很多人都已经离开了机舱，他最后一次祈祷自己好运之后便咬着牙闭着眼睛一巴掌拍在自己胸口，他脚下的地板裂开了，目之所及全部都是广博而碧蓝的大海，阿不思还来不及惊叫就进入了全速降落，劲风穿过他的头发，将他的面颊都吹拂地抖动起来。  
　　  
　　然后加格森口中提及的装置起了作用，他的速度在慢慢降低，云层之下的山地渐渐显露出全貌，阿不思此前没有看过这样的景色，直坠又带来了一种近乎抛弃全部的畅快感，他觉得自己像是小时候养过的那只鸟一样飞翔在空中，风填充羽翼，日光照在脊背，天地间的一切都美丽一切都鲜明，他是极快活而自由的。  
　　  
　　但这快乐短暂极了，他的高度很快降低到了200米之下，胸口的仿真花已经张开成为滑翔翼似的半透明防护罩将他牢靠地拖着，与此同时他发现自己可以依靠摆动手臂而很轻易地转动方向。阿不思朝着自己预计要去的那个方向去了，在降落前他没有忘记环顾四周，然而坏消息是不远处也有两个人落了下来。通过其中一个人浅灰色的头发他知道那是据说能够夺冠的热门选手——来自圣保罗的克拉布。  
　　  
　　阿不思双脚触及地面，他还是觉得所有的感官所接受到的东西全部不真实，这里的气温比起戈德里克和霍格沃茨都要低一些，空气很潮湿，整个环境安静地有些令人恐惧。  
　　  
　　阿不思抓紧魔杖，他第一时间就往山上跑，沙盘显示这座山的向阳面有一只很狭小的山洞，至少在附近的两个人发现自己之前他需要在山洞中躲藏起来，然后等到太阳落山，再去找更合适的藏匿地点。  
　　  
　　他尽自己的全部所能狂奔，但他天生并不是什么运动健将，所以这段距离对他来说还是有些困难，阿不思大约爬了一半的高度就觉得体力见底，但他仔细看过福克斯所能提供的课程，并没有什么能帮助他快速移动的魔法。  
　　  
　　他只能靠着一棵高大的阔叶木喘气，不过这时候时间接近中午，太阳高悬在头顶，气温也升高了许多，再加上剧烈运动之后，他倒是一点都不冷。  
　　  
　　阿不思休息了几分钟，正要重新上路时，却发现自己面前的碎石地上投下了一个影子。  
　　  
　　他一抬头，便看到克拉布站在高处的石头上，他端着右手手腕，脸上表情有一种残忍而又轻蔑的快意，魔杖尖指着自己：“真对不起，我也没想到第一个会遇到你。”  
　　  
　　阿不思看着他，自己才落地还不带到二十分钟，他还没有做好任何斗争的准备就遇到了其他的选手，这与他所期待的全然背道而驰。他吓坏了以至于浑身僵硬，所有的准备与学过的应对知识都无法在空白的脑海中浮现出来，他在那很短的时间里甚至来不及举起自己的魔杖。  
　　  
　　“阿瓦达索命！”克拉布高喊着，魔杖顶端射出耀眼的绿光，阿不思看着他的嘴巴张开，然后自己的胸口像是被巨人擂了一拳，他知道自己的肋骨全都碎了，心脏也被击溃成为粉末，他腾空飞了起来，蓝天在视线中倒转，而在那最后的归于漆黑的画面中他看到盖勒特·格林德沃像大鸟一样蹲坐在自己头顶的树杈上，他一双异瞳无声俯视着自己，眼神中充溢着怜悯与悲哀。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	15. 第十五夜   回环

　　阿不思觉得自己漂浮在一片虚无中，四不着力，眼前漆黑。  
　　  
　　这就是死亡吗，母亲。  
　　  
　　如果这就是的话，他倒是意外地毫不痛苦，就像是陷入了梦境。  
　　  
　　但或许这就是现实。《幸存日》和尼莫岛，过去二十天他所经历的才是噩梦，现在他反而前所未有地清醒，只是想着自己太过丢人，成为了节目二十一年来最短时间被淘汰的选手。  
　　  
　　他想到这里，反而感到释怀和轻松，他想笑，可手腕突然传来震颤，先是微弱，再然后慢慢加剧，他熟悉这种触感，因而觉得非常不可思议。  
　　  
　　阿不思试着再次睁开眼睛，黑暗消失了，无数灰尘散落在金色的空气里，阳光照着他的面颊，他听到极其轻柔的声音：“阿不思，你得去准备参加晚宴了。”  
　　  
　　在足有一分钟的沉默里，阿不思只能朝向天花板瞪视眼睛，他分不清虚拟与真实，也无法找到任何梦境与清醒之间的缝隙。如果刚才所里历经的一切都是梦，那他是什么时候踏入进去的？  
　　  
　　“阿不思，我们还有八分钟。”福克斯催促他。  
　　  
　　他甚至记得这句话，于是只能缓慢地坐起来，但坐直之后头脑反而更昏沉，脖子酸痛而脑袋沉重，他这段时间是没有好好休息，但核心国运送来的抗疲劳药物本身是很有效的。听玛奇班说，核心国的科技现在已经可以将人类的休息时间控制在3小时内，而丝毫不影响任何健康状况。  
　　  
　　但现在他的情况反而像是十几天都没有好好睡过觉一样，并不是有多么疲劳，而是从身到心都异常沉重，他拖沓着脚步到盥洗室中去洗脸，冷水泼在面颊上，脑海中仍然很是恍惚。  
　　  
　　“阿不思，三分钟。”福克斯再次催促，他只能擦干脸下楼去了，比尔在回廊里等着他，他看到他脸色不好，便担忧地问了一句：“你很紧张吗？”  
　　  
　　阿不思近距离看着他的表情，比尔是完全真实的，他不可能是幻境，但眼前的这一切他分明经历过。就在不到二十四小时之前，他记得比尔穿着的亮蓝衬衫，也记得他说过的这句话，他昨天的确很紧张，但此时此刻他脸上毫无血色，却只是因为恐惧。  
　　  
　　铺天盖地、无边无际的恐惧。  
　　  
　　阿不思被比尔按在凳子上，他可以清晰地知道比尔下一个动作，当对方期待地看向自己时，他只能敷衍似的点了点头。  
　　  
　　在等待天黑的时间里，阿不思觉得一秒钟都像是十万年那样漫长，他沉默的时候福克斯也沉默，渐渐灰暗的天空之下宴会上亮起许多灯光，兴奋的人们在欢呼和尖叫，他在回廊边坐着，感觉浑身血液都冰凉。  
　　  
　　“福克斯，我有事情问你。”等到夜空全部被灯光照亮，阿不思终于忍不住开口。  
　　  
　　“你说。”福克斯平静地出声。  
　　  
　　“时间是不可能倒流的，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“时间在我们的科学体系中是物理学的七个基本物理量之一，它单向增长，增量永恒为正数，但与此同时时间也是宇宙维度的一个分支，我们有充分的证据猜测有更高维的生物可以实现时间跳跃。”  
　　  
　　这个答案并不算是阿不思想要的，但他希望福克斯可以说更多话，至少别让自己周围这么静。  
　　  
　　“如果我说，我经历过现在所发生的一切，然后不知道为什么，它又重复了。”阿不思小心地选择措辞，“这会是什么现象。”  
　　  
　　福克斯沉默了几秒钟，这是罕见的，AI很少会在他提出问题之后沉默。  
　　  
　　“这在我的知识范畴之外了，阿不思。我的数据库里没有可以解释这现象的理论。”福克斯声音里有歉意，“我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　阿不思臂肘支在膝盖上，他望着自己手里的魔杖，它周身漆黑，此时看上去没有任何魔力，他喃喃自语：“我是不是疯了？”  
　　  
　　“你的身体及心智情况都非常正常，阿不思。”福克斯反对他的结论，“你很坚强，不会这么轻易就失去理智。”  
　　  
　　那我就更失去最后的解释了。  
　　  
　　阿不思茫然望着漆黑的回廊，这里是唯独没有被高射灯光照亮的角落，昨天坐在这里时他觉得平静，而今却第一次萌生了逃避的念头，他想要逃跑了，只要能逃避比赛，只要不必登上那架飞机，只要不被扔进那座岛里，他愿意做任何事情。  
　　  
　　“玛奇班女士来了。”但福克斯再度提醒，AI还没来得及说出后半句话，阿不思就低声补充：“她在南入口。”  
　　  
　　“她在南入口。”果然福克斯说。  
　　  
　　阿不思双手抱住了头，他不明白这到底是怎么回事，他的人生已经如此艰难，为什么还要让他重复度过最恐怖的一个日夜？  
　　  
　　还不如就干干脆脆去死。他瞪着眼睛，心里出现了自暴自弃的念头。他就坐在那儿，想着母亲和家人，想着在这座城堡里向他露出过笑颜的李一一和比尔，想着他曾度过的那些寥寥可数的快乐日子，他开始等了，曾经他无论多难无论多累都没有停下过脚步，但现在他一寸都不想往前走，他就是原地等着，等着谁来大声叫醒他，等着谁来从背后狠狠推他，等着夜风和沙尘从这沉默回廊中穿过，将他风干成一具永远呆坐在这里的骨骸。  
　　  
　　“躲在这可不行，孩子。”但玛奇班很快找来了，她虽然为拜尔本工作，但是是一个罕见很关心选手的负责人，看到阿不思脸色很差，便小心翼翼挨着他坐下，“你很害怕吗？”  
　　  
　　这样的情况撒谎没有太多意义，阿不思点了点头，玛奇班便伸出手来将他的手握着，年长女人身上仍然有那种合成香水太过于浓烈的味道，但阿不思如今并不觉得厌恶。  
　　  
　　“害怕是正常的。”玛奇班轻声说，“每个人都会害怕。”  
　　  
　　但我不相信每个人都会回到之前一天。阿不思想到这里，突然愣了一下，然后他站了起来。  
　　  
　　对啊，如果只有自己重复了过去的二十四个小时，那么原因是什么？福克斯显然是正常的，当然了，它是个AI。但比尔和玛奇班看起来也并无任何异样，如果以福克斯的理论来讲，他们的时间线仍然在单向朝前，唯独自己却绕了回来？  
　　  
　　为什么？  
　　  
　　看到他站起来，玛奇班便在后面跟着，两人一前一后进入到了晚宴的帐篷里。  
　　  
　　一切仍然如同昨天，人们的穿着，说的话吃的东西露出的表情，甚至就连一个侍者越过人群投向他的审视目光都一模一样，阿不思心里悚然头皮发麻，还没说上几句话，就找了个借口走到外面喘息。  
　　  
　　他蹲在草坪上一阵干呕，眼前模糊时视线里却突然伸进来一只手，那只手很漂亮，指节细长指骨匀称，但它并不柔软也不细腻，那是执掌胜负紧攥过生死的手掌，虎口与掌心都有茧，看起来极其有力。  
　　  
　　盖勒特·格林德沃像是昨天那样悄无声息地出现在了他眼前，并且弯下腰来，递给他一只手帕。  
　　  
　　阿不思茫然地接了过来，那微冷又柔腻的布料握在手心他才恍惚醒转，有些诧异又紧张地说：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　格林德沃很平静地凝视着他，一掀礼服的衣角在他身边蹲下，阿不思也回望他，他听到耳边与脑海中的声音同步响起：“你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”他仍然只有这一个回答，他不明白格林德沃为什么要这么问，昨天不明白今天依然，他甚至感到有些暴躁，因为他想起了自己“死前”曾看到的画面，格林德沃就在那里，但他不出声也不帮忙，他知道他的一切做法都无可厚非，可是在这样迷茫无措到极致的夜晚，他看着这张脸，却只能感受到野兽般的冷血和残忍。  
　　  
　　然而格林德沃点了点头，他像是阿不思未曾忘却的那一晚一样温和又友好，他站了起来，是极其绅士而又彬彬有礼的样子，他后退了一步，好让两人的距离不至于太近也没有太远。  
　　  
　　“晚安，天亮见。”他一模一样地说完便转身走开，只留下阿不思呆坐在草地上，手里捏着一方已经被他体温煨到有些发烫的手帕。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	16. 第十六夜  特权

　　阿不思一夜未眠，他不需要吃抗疲劳药片也极度清醒，他甚至不敢闭上眼睛，他害怕一旦闭上眼睛，时间会再次倒流。  
　　  
　　他开始觉得特辖区居民只能活到四十岁的现实实际上是这个世界的仁慈，因为对于他们这样的人而言，日子过得太艰难，越是漫长，就越痛苦。  
　　  
　　这一整夜他的脑子都很混乱，这段时间发生的事情本身就已经超出了他的认知范围，但之前的他还能冷静下来寻找对策，然而昨天直至今天则完完全全让他没有丁点应对办法，等到天亮时他仍然无法相信过去发生的一切，只能在福克斯提醒之后游魂似的换好衣服下楼去。而当他站在高台上看着面前的男孩给自己插上仿真花时，他开始怀疑自己是不是被封存进了一个真实的全息影像中。  
　　  
　　他看过这样的影像，是一条关于《幸存日》的宣传广告，一遍遍无缝播放，从头到尾然后再重复一次，那里面的选手要一次次跳下飞机，要一次次穿梭在雨林和沙漠，一次次彼此斗争，一次次倒在距离“圣殿”只有几级台阶的沙地上。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己像是一个永远困在里面的影子，无数人站在屏幕外面观赏他，但他们看不到真相，只是觉得有趣只是觉得刺激，他们不知道每一帧画面背后，都有无数已死和将死的人在哀嚎。  
　　  
　　飞行器在艳阳中腾空而起，加格森站在选手中间用力举起手来：“Magic is trick！”  
　　  
　　“山地。”阿不思两眼发直，低声说。  
　　  
　　旁边叶卡捷琳堡的选手很诧异地望了他一眼。  
　　  
　　阿不思这次吸取了教训，既然所有的事情都发生如常，那么不要遇到克拉布才是最好的，更何况从昨天的情况来看，格林德沃也在那里。  
　　  
　　他提前离开了飞行器，降落点又往更南边退了一些，这一次他的运气不错，等爬上半山腰看到那块黑色石碑时，天已经接近黄昏，阿不思沿途都没有看到任何可供果腹的食物，但好在他还不是很饿，所以趁着太阳下山之前，他躲藏进了那个预计的山洞里，并且用一些碎石挡住了入口。  
　　  
　　他坚持了三天，三天内选手被淘汰了五名，第三天晚上他趁着午夜到外面去想捉到一只兔子或是什么别的动物来吃，但他没有想到才翻过第一座山坡还没到达树林里，就迎面遇到了其他人，他们在暗夜里像是幽灵般，脚底施了无声咒，等到阿不思几乎迎面撞上他们时，才看到那是结伴而行惠灵顿选手和开罗选手，他们似乎达成了某种协议和同盟，阿不思记得节目章程里严禁选手结盟，但如此看来真正到了尼莫岛时节目组根本不会采取措施。  
　　  
　　阿不思的确感到害怕，他饿了几天，魔力也下降，但就算是他最佳状态时也不见得能够以一敌二，并且他看到那两个如今必须要称之为“敌人”的人明显是冲着他的接骨木而来的，他们紧盯着阿不思的右手，其中一个人甚至用舌尖舔了舔牙齿。  
　　  
　　“接骨木魔杖并不是必胜的。”阿不思尽可能让自己的话听上去更可信，他说的是真话，如果接骨木真的像是传言中那样战无不胜，他就不会在第一次游戏中被克拉布击杀了。  
　　  
　　“但是不杀你，我们也没法赢。”他们显然并不愿意浪费时间与阿不思交谈，语气比同声传译中发出的声音还要冷漠，站在前面的开罗选手举起魔杖来，阿不思已经做出了他能做出的最快反应，但却只来得及缴掉了其中一个人的魔杖，就被他的同伴击昏之后夺去了接骨木。  
　　  
　　他们显然并没有学习杀戮咒，但残酷的环境之下没有人会仁慈保留一个被击败者的性命，更何况尼莫岛致人死亡的办法很多，他们把阿不思推下了山崖。  
　　  
　　他又被击溃了，昏迷之前甚至还来得及看到天空突然亮起，星空间显示出了自己面无表情的脸，那张脸渐渐变得灰暗——那是他被淘汰的画面。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　阿不思猛地睁开了眼睛，福克斯在腕间震颤，灰尘填充了视线里的每一寸空气。他又回来了，又回到了那个其实算得上非常舒适的休息室里。  
　　  
　　“阿不思，我们还有十分钟。”福克斯尽职尽责地提醒，而阿不思原地坐着，他开始模糊地意识到回环结束的关键点，不是具体的时间点也不是他所历经的时间长度，而是事件。  
　　  
　　是他被淘汰、被杀死的这件事。  
　　  
　　阿不思快步下楼去，他还有很多东西想不明白，但唯独能明白的是自己恐怕得到了一个不知道是好还是坏的独特能力。其他人失败便失败，死去就是完结，但对于他而言，他还能再来一次。  
　　  
　　再来一次！  
　　  
　　他心中激荡起前所未有无限的希望来，双手紧紧攥着，他知道如果自己能够好好把握机会，回家就不仅仅只是说出口的一个“愿望”，那会成为现实。  
　　  
　　第二天清晨他再度进入尼莫岛，他抱了想要试验回环的心，所以并没有一落地就藏匿自己，而是朝着第一次遇到克拉布和格林德沃的地方去了。  
　　  
　　他记得那段山地，也记得那棵树，他依照第一次佯装休息，果然看到克拉布悄然爬到了高处。  
　　  
　　“除你武器！”阿不思先发制人，原本以为克拉布绝对不会那么快反击，但没想到这个看起来只是魁梧的男人动作却极其敏捷，他侧了半身，也同时举起魔杖来：“盔甲护身！”  
　　  
　　红光反射回来，阿不思的虎口被震得生疼，他向前跨了一大步，才勉强抓住了在手心打滑的魔杖。  
　　  
　　但这一步令他露出破绽又失去平衡，克拉布从石头上跳下来，他仍然是那副轻蔑的神色，阿不思已经很清楚接下来会发生什么，但他已经来不及做出任何抵抗了，他几乎要在草皮上滑到，而且他也没有任何能够抵御杀戮咒的能力。  
　　  
　　克拉布再度举起手腕，他张开嘴巴。而阿不思在那最后的瞬间只能下意识往自己身后的树顶上看去，他知道格林德沃在那里，他知道一个有能力阻止、击溃克拉布的人在那里，虽然与此同时他更清楚这个人并不会出手相救，但绝望和恐惧还是令他做出了这个极度无助甚至显示出懦弱的动作。  
　　  
　　格林德沃果然蹲在树顶，他目光下彻，眼神于阿不思对上时闪过惊异，那双平日里看起来吊诡的异瞳比阿不思在这座岛上遇到的任何一个人都更像是人，但那里面也与他们一样毫无温度。  
　　  
　　阿不思只能重来。这一次他不愿再在晚宴上看到格林德沃，但即便他不走到帐篷外面也无济于事，格林德沃在晚宴几乎要结束的时候直接走了进来，他在许多人中间找到了他，然后趁着阿不思去拿果汁的间隙凑上来问：“你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”阿不思压低声音咬着牙回答，他能注意到很多人在往这边看，明天清晨就要兵戎相向的两个选手在最后一夜窃窃私语的确罕见，更何况他还是格林德沃自己亲口承认的“对手”，这样的画面难免会引起许多猜测与话题。  
　　  
　　更何况比起低语，阿不思反而更想尖叫，他两次见死不救，自己又两次看到那样刻骨铭心的冷漠神色，他现在看到格林德沃的脸就从脊梁发出冷汗，又想起自己怯懦难堪的做法，哪里还有什么话好说？  
　　  
　　“晚安，天亮见。”但格林德沃却并不知道，或者更准确地说是在这个时间点上的格林德沃是一无所知的，他还是温和又友好，看上去根本不是同一个人。  
　　  
　　阿不思虚握了一下右手，之前格林德沃给他的那只手帕他明明放在床头但也已经消失，他孑然一身独自回环，已确认不能带回来任何东西。  
　　  
　　接着便是第四次，他小心翼翼地绕过了所有可能击杀自己的选手，但到了第九天，他还是被叶卡捷琳堡选手偷袭，然后被短刀划破了喉咙。  
　　  
　　第五次则更要惨烈，他坚持到了只剩三个人的时候，甚至还从补给舱里拿到了一份属于自己的食物和药品，药片箱之下还有一柄非常精致的钢制短刀，上面写着：  
　　  
　　“祝你好运。来自梅恩·坎伯兰。”  
　　  
　　但这箱珍贵的补给并没有带来什么好运，阿不思从圣殿返回树林的路上便遇到了一种从未见过的野兽，他试过了所有能够使用的魔咒都未能击退它们，最后还是被淘汰了。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼睛之后仍然冷汗淋漓，尖锐黑黄的牙齿和流淌在他脸上腥臭的涎液，那种直面真正野兽带来的恐惧与悚栗让他几度作呕无法呼吸，他已经做过了许多的测试也遇到了各式各样不同的情况，结论是无论他如何被淘汰无论被任何人淘汰，都会回到节目开始前的那个下午。  
　　  
　　阿不思猛地坐了起来，他既然笃定了这个规则，就必须要做出相应的改变，尝试已经没有意义了，他要破坏，要斗争，要反抗。  
　　  
　　要活着回家去。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	17. 第十七夜 击碎

　　阿不思做好了打算，但即便如此，千篇一律的晚宴他还是要参加，而且当他遛出帐篷反而迎面碰到格林德沃时，他几乎忍不住想要在他英俊的脸上狠狠擂下一拳。  
　　  
　　“你有什么话要对我说吗？”他果然又这么问，虽然阿不思知道这对于他来说只是问了第一次，但对于自己而言，他不想要再听到这样的问题了。  
　　  
　　“你为什么这么问？”于是他反问，倒也没有希望格林德沃能给他什么答案。  
　　  
　　果然，格林德沃脸上表情只是更漠然，他傲慢地抬了抬头，反要比阿不思回答“没有”时更显得莫名轻蔑，敷衍般地撂下一句：“我随便一问。”他说得没什么礼貌，但有礼的样子还是做全了，没忘记留下那句“晚安，天亮见”之后才转身走开。  
　　  
　　阿不思几乎被他激怒了，见鬼的，自己根本不想跟这个莫名其妙的人做出什么类似“天亮见”一般的“约定”。他转身便朝着城堡里走，一路上扯开领带解掉扣子，经过明镜似的玻璃窗时，他还从花盆里掬了一捧水将一丝不苟固定在头顶的卷发全都揉乱了。  
　　  
　　“福克斯，我要使用提升券。”他一边走一边说，福克斯被激活了，AI通常不会分析人类的意图，它们习惯有求必应。  
　　  
　　“好的，阿不思。”它回答，“你要用几张？”  
　　  
　　“三张，”阿不思想了想，在一段走廊的拐角蹲下，“不，五张。我要学特殊级别咒，给我看它们的特性。”  
　　  
　　他眼前顷刻出现了十二个小画面，每个画面中央都有动画人物在施咒，杀戮咒和粉碎咒他是见过的，杀戮咒的难度级别是三个S，粉碎咒是B，阿不思仔细看了一周，决定先学B级的粉碎咒、神锋咒、烈火咒，还有C级的爆炸咒和A级的混淆咒。  
　　  
　　他自认掌握魔法的速度还算很快，但距离天亮不到十个小时，他也不确认自己到底能掌握多少。  
　　  
　　阿不思很快到休息室拿了两颗抗疲劳的药片便直接去了练习教室，AI界面中十二张提升券已有五张变成了灰色，他没有回头的余地了。  
　　  
　　夜色很深，阿不思先从爆炸咒开始学起，但他并不知道的是，有许多双眼睛正密切地注视着他。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　加格森还在宴会上端着香槟与几个核心城的官员交谈，腕间的AI却振动了两声，他来之前设定过了免打扰级别，如果不是特殊重要的事情，信号都不会被接入到他本人手上。  
　　  
　　但现在显然发生了什么，加格森脸上维持着谄媚的笑，却悄然后退了两步低头向AI的微型显示器上看去，上面闪烁着一个导播室紧急呼叫的标志。  
　　  
　　加格森明白事情紧急，只能找了个借口从帐篷里跑出来，而导播室里值班的几个人都坐立不安地等着他，每个人脸上都很紧张。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”加格森脸上有汗，今晚非常重要，他承担不起任何事故。但照理来说晚宴为了保护核心国的权贵们并不会对外直播，所以大部分工作人员都去宴会上休息吃东西，只留下少部分在导播室值班，以免发生异常变动。  
　　  
　　“有一个选手使用了提升券。”值班组的负责人战战兢兢地回答。  
　　  
　　按照《幸存日》工作人员必知手册，提升券是非常关键的道具，每一人每一次使用都需要告知导演组，但通常情况下只需要普通报备，如果在直播中则重点OB，只是无论怎么想，都不需要动用这么高级别的信息传输给已经开始了免打扰的总导演。  
　　  
　　于是加格森在距离自己最近的一张沙发上坐下，等着他们接着说。  
　　  
　　“是戈德里克的选手，他十五分钟前提交了五张提升券的交换请求。”  
　　  
　　加格森有些生气了，他原本以为是什么重要的事情，但现在听上去像是也没有多重要，更何况戈德里克今年只来了一个异常孱弱的孩子，科技在上他连一个同龄的女孩都不一定斗得过。  
　　  
　　他冷漠地瞥了自己的工作人员一眼，他站起来已经准备走了，但一转身却撞上了急匆匆大步走进来的拜尔本，她礼服外面裹着纯黑大衣，脸色比衣服的颜色还要阴沉，看也没看加格森一眼，径直在房间正中的沙发上坐下，盯着墙壁上的光子屏看。  
　　  
　　那里面红发少年正用咒语击碎了一张桌子的桌角，他在原地站了一瞬，又轻盈地挥动手腕，将桌子重新拼合起来。  
　　  
　　拜尔本抬起手指，选中其中一个拍摄他面孔的画面拖移放大，在高清摄录机之下他的每一丝表情都纤毫毕现。那少年脸上还化着晚宴的妆容，让他平日里只是觉得苍白的脸像是忽然有了颜色，红头发里不知道用什么办法编了一些闪闪发亮的纤维进去，灯光映照间像是洒落了许多星星。但这些都没有他的表情璀璨动人，他很急切，只是急切中能看出强烈的激动，就好像过完了整整20天，他才突然醒来了一样。  
　　  
　　“他申请了几张？”拜尔本看着那个突然绽放出光彩的少年，很冷酷地问。  
　　  
　　“五张。”工作人员谨慎地回答。与此同时有一个年轻女人为拜尔本倒了茶，她接过来，捏在那张男人似的大手里。  
　　  
　　“五张？”拜尔本阴沉地说，她没有大喊大叫，但这样的语气更可怕。  
　　  
　　大家都不敢说话，加格森没有办法，只能硬着头皮接一句：“可能只是突然想明白了——”  
　　  
　　拜尔本把茶杯猛然摔在地下，这种新型改造过的轻薄瓷已经不会被摔碎，但落在底部架设了无数电缆的绝缘玻璃上，还是还是发出来震耳欲聋的巨大声音。  
　　  
　　“蠢才。”拜尔本冷笑一声，咬牙说，“宴会上有什么通灵剂吗？能把他的脑子突然吃通了，这种事情难道是第一次发生吗？你们谁能告诉我，这种事情是不是第一次发生！”  
　　  
　　所有人噤若寒蝉，只有给拜尔本倒茶的年轻女人声音颤抖着低声回答：“第十七届时，盖勒特.格林德沃，也是在最后一晚一次性用掉了大量的提升券。”  
　　  
　　“好，看来我们中间还是有长了脑子的人存在的。”拜尔本转头看她，嘴里说着夸奖的话，但眼睛里一点温度都没有，“你什么编号？”  
　　  
　　“蒂娜，TQ-846号。”女人回答。  
　　  
　　拜尔本缓慢地点了点头：“你来说，你觉得他们最后一天才Show hand提升券的原因是什么。”  
　　  
　　蒂娜认真想了想，所用的时间刚好在感觉上很谨慎但又不让人失去耐心的界限里：“格林德沃和邓布利多唯独相同的一点我认为是老魔杖，但老魔杖在十七届比赛前已经有许多人用过，但他们都没有做过类似的事情，所以老魔杖带来的改变我持保留意见。不过从这种不合理的异动来看，邓布利多至少在今晚第一次笃定了自己是有可能获胜的。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本思忖了几秒钟，她没有发火也没有冷嘲热讽，这说明蒂娜的回答她比较认同，甚至让她觉得还算满意。  
　　  
　　屋子里的人都松了一口气，加格森用衣袖擦了擦额头的汗。  
　　  
　　“把邓布利多今晚接触过的人员名单调给我。”拜尔本举起一只手来，负责选手动线数据的工作人员立刻扑在电脑上，几秒钟之后，她面前的光子屏中出现了一串名单和对应的头像。  
　　  
　　所有人目光落在最后时都不禁屏息，邓布利多在决定使用提升券之前的所对话过的最后一个人不是别人，正是盖勒特·格林德沃。  
　　  
　　加格森刚刚擦干的额头又落下汗来，拜尔本的脸色已经可以用恐怖来形容了，她又一次举起手：“录音。”  
　　  
　　工作人员手指跳跃如飞，立刻将那段一小时前的录音调取出来，但令人意外的是，它短得几乎不正常。  
　　  
　　沙沙的短暂噪音过后，格林德沃的声音先传了出来：  
　　  
　　“你有什么要对我说的吗？”  
　　  
　　然后是邓布利多的反问：“你为什么这么问？”  
　　  
　　接着便是格林德沃轻描淡写躲避似的的回答：“我随便一问。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本以为录音到这里结束，一抬眼刚要说什么时，却又听到格林德沃说：“晚安，天亮见。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本脸上闪过惊异，她可以说是熟识格林德沃，到今年算是第五年，那个选手私下里本身话很少是一方面，另一方面五年的时间里，她不记得格林德沃用这么温和友好的语气对任何一个竞争者对话，这语气太罕见了，就好像他们已经认识了许多年似的。  
　　  
　　她感到恐惧了，在人们心里种植恐惧是她一手填出尼莫岛，创办《幸存日》的出发点，但如今那些理应重压在所有巫师头上的恐惧反噬到了她头顶，她还没能明白格林德沃为什么要年年参赛，就又冒出来一个跟格林德沃似乎有千丝万缕联系的邓布利多？而更可怕的是她听不懂这样的对话到底是什么意思，格林德沃与邓布利多各自用了母语，这简短的对话全部经由AI翻译，所以也绝对不存在什么暗号。  
　　  
　　蒂娜还在等着制片人给他们下达命令，却只见拜尔本缓慢地从沙发上站了起来，她以前听过关于这个娱乐大亨的传闻，她好像年纪已经很大了，但依靠着高精尖的科技美容维持着似乎还未曾苍老的外表。蒂娜进入到节目组第二年，她还是第一次看到拜尔本露出老态。  
　　  
　　她站起来时要支撑着膝盖，往外走的步伐也很缓慢，但唯独说出口的话仍然有力，这是她的习惯，话越短，命令越残忍——  
　　  
　　“这两个人，都不能留。”  
　　  
　　她说完便离开了导播室，蒂娜原本还在望着她的背影，身后却传来了同事讶异的低呼声，她回头顺着他的目光往光子屏上看去，那个红发少年站在训练教室中央，脸上满是近乎狂热的兴奋，而他面前那张几分钟前还完好无损的沉重桌子，已经碎成了一摊均匀细密的木粉。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	18. 第十八夜  拯救

　　对于阿不思来说，学习魔咒是一件很容易的事情，他发现自己很擅长学习，过人的记忆力和接骨木魔杖的契合都让他的进步很快。  
　　  
　　提升券用过几次之后，所有的特殊级别咒他几乎都掌握了，但唯独两个他做的很不好，其中一个就是杀戮咒。  
　　  
　　“你不够愤怒。”这是福克斯的评价。  
　　  
　　但阿不思不知道该怎么表达愤怒，愤怒他是有的，但并不是对其他的选手，就算其中几个人已经“杀”过自己许多次，他也没办法对那些与自己同样经历的人产生强烈到足以杀人的愤怒。咒语他是知道的，但那个词咒语出口，总是没有应有的力量。  
　　  
　　他试过几次，训练室也是游乐场里也是，他的咒语飞出杖尖，最多只是将对手击昏，他还没有真正杀过人，总是觉得那会很难。  
　　  
　　阿不思坐在黑暗里思考一个问题，他觉得回环让他变得比此前还要懦弱，如果他没有回环，输了就是输了，死了便一切结束，他可能还会真的去杀人，但现在他脑子里总是忍不住想反正我还有机会，醒来之后一切还能恢复原状，他的求生欲很弱，甚至有了拖延和得过且过的想法。  
　　  
　　而同时除了杀戮咒之外，他另一个做得并不那么好的还有呼神咒。呼神咒是福克斯最开始告诉他可以作为保护和抵御严寒的重要特殊级别咒，也是除了更复杂的高级变形咒之外的另一个防护咒语。  
　　  
　　但在这个难度级别A的咒语上，阿不思用掉了许多的时间。  
　　  
　　“你不够快乐。”福克斯在他失败了许多次之后说。  
　　  
　　阿不思垂下杖尖，他已经最大程度地尽了力，但在他的人生里，快乐比愤怒更要鲜见，他过去的许多年里过着无限重复绷紧心神的日子，而他本身性格也比较寡淡，快乐的记忆寥寥无几。  
　　  
　　他仔细想了许久，过去生活中唯独能被称之为“快乐”的部分勉强有妹妹出生和成功进入监督局工作，但它们太薄弱了，哪怕他拼命去回忆那种感觉和情绪，也只能释放出一些毫无形状的灰白烟雾。  
　　  
　　不过这咒语倒是没那么重要，他后来安慰自己。当务之急是他要迈过心里的那道坎，福克斯说的没有错，就算他坚持到最后，也至少需要一次杀戮，而那个人他至今仍然认为十有八九会是格林德沃。  
　　  
　　但他还从来没有在乐园里遇到过他，这一届的选手他大部分都已经接触过，而他们之中的许多人在他这段时间的进步之后都不是对手，唯独敏捷到不可思议的大阪女孩、掌握杀戮咒的克拉布和还没有正面遇到过的格林德沃阿不思没有战胜的把握。  
　　  
　　诡异的阿不思只有起初在树上看到过格林德沃几次，但自己不是被其他人淘汰，就是格林德沃悄然离开，他从不对自己出手，阿不思也没有主动袭击过对方。除此之外格林德沃在乐园中销声匿迹，后来阿不思甚至刻意寻找过他，但他这一届只使用了三张提升券，阿不思每次跟着坐标移动想要试图与他交手，却总是失败。  
　　  
　　节目组明明严禁使用任何隐匿咒语，但阿不思就是找不到他，哪怕自己与公开坐标距离只有几寸远，他想尽所有办法，也找不到格林德沃的踪迹。  
　　  
　　这是很奇怪的，毕竟格林德沃没有什么好怕的，就算他们面对面交手他的胜算也很小，但这样的事情发生几次之后，阿不思甚至开始怀疑格林德沃是在故意躲避自己。  
　　  
　　然而这样贸然尝试的代价是惨重的，除了在寻找格林德沃的过程中遇到其他人之外，阿不思也因为自己用了过多的提升券，公开坐标之后反而被放过几次冷箭，他经验太少，就算反应很快也常常无法抵御超过两个以上的对手，而惠灵顿和开罗选手的结盟到后期又加入了第三个人，加德满都和圣保罗如果都活着也会选择一起行动，这几个人虽然并没有单独多么强大，但胜在人多行事诡秘，彼此之间配合很密切，阿不思连续几次都被他们结束比赛，他醒来后在脑海中划出了几个区域与路线，以尽可能减少遇到他们的机会。  
　　  
　　但这并不是绝对的，阿不思在许多次重复中也发现虽然大致事件的发生和方向都雷同，然而许多细节还是会因为他的不同选择而发生变化，尼莫岛的大部分地域他都降落过，遇到的人与事情则大不相同。  
　　  
　　在第十二次跳下飞机时，他谨慎地避开了克拉布和那两个联盟，落在山谷靠北段的山脊上，他已经不想要再度回到霍格沃茨了，于是打定主意一定要在这一次赢得比赛回家。  
　　  
　　但事与愿违，他在山谷中藏匿了几天，选手只剩下了五个人，除了他之外还有格林德沃和惠灵顿的结盟，最后那个选手阿不思反复数了几次，才发现李一一还活着。  
　　  
　　他这才意识到就算在过去的许多次比赛中，也很少看到李一一被淘汰的公告，那个亚洲男孩看上去羸弱，却好像有着自己没能觉察到的能力。但阿不思心里对他有好感，只能祈祷他被别人淘汰而不要留到最后，这么祈祷完之后他又无法控制地厌恶自己，被选中参与游戏之后，他发现自己慢慢变得自私又冷血，就算真的能回家，他也恐怕会变成一个与离开戈德里克时完全不同的人。  
　　  
　　但变了，总要比死掉强太多。  
　　  
　　阿不思的本意是在山洞里藏匿直到其他人互相淘汰到只剩下最后一人，但他忘记自己在这次循环中使用了两张提升券，第三天他被公开了一次坐标，现在还剩下一次。  
　　  
　　那一晚到了后半夜，树林间的漆黑夜空突然亮了起来，高悬在所有人头顶的光子屏中显示出无比巨大又无比清晰的字符:  
　　  
　　戈德里克特辖区选手阿不思·邓布利多当前坐标公开  
　　  
　　倒计时05：00  
　　  
　　字符上移之后，光子屏中出现了三维的尼莫岛地图，阿不思所藏匿的地点被标注以一个巨大的红色发光圆点，与此同时倒计时板开始缓慢滚动了起来。  
　　  
　　抱着魔杖闭目养神的阿不思猛地跳了起来，他迅速离开山谷，向着树林最密集的地方去了，在那无比漫长的五分钟里，光点还是会跟随着他的步伐同步移动，阿不思心弦绷紧，小心翼翼地观察着周围的情况。  
　　  
　　不过这一次他躲藏的地点选的很不错，所以好像并没有人靠近过来，光子屏暗下去之后阿不思学着格林德沃的办法给自己施了个漂浮咒，准备直到天亮之前，都躲藏在最高的那棵树上。  
　　  
　　但他已经毫无睡意，就算用了加长加宽的咒语树杈也很不舒服，只能抱着树干闭目养神。极其静谧的环境中阿不思却隐约听到夜空中传来很细微的响动，他立刻提高警惕向远处望。阿不思目力很好，一眼就看到树林边缘格林德沃悄然走了进来，他一头耀眼金发身形又很高大，所以非常好认。  
　　  
　　阿不思第一反应他是来寻找自己的，但随即又觉得不对，格林德沃的动作无论如何不会这么慢，可要说是巧合也很奇怪，毕竟自己的坐标最后消失在树林里，现在到这儿来迎面遇上的几率太大了。  
　　  
　　于是他小心翼翼地蜷缩身体，将悬在空中的双腿也收回来盘着，眼睛紧紧盯着格林德沃的动作。  
　　  
　　格林德沃却一副很闲适的样子，当然了，他是有资格闲适的，走到有些昏暗的地方甚至还懒洋洋施了一道发光咒，使得魔杖顶端发出一团耀眼的光斑，黑夜里发光咒的作用与坐标公开也没有两样，他敢这么做，阿不思实在觉得狂妄。  
　　  
　　而当格林德沃距离自己栖身的树木大约只有十几步的时候，阿不思看到了另一个靠近过来的选手，那是开罗选手，他孤身一人。  
　　  
　　阿不思原本还在安心等着他们对抗，但当格林德沃先举起魔杖时阿不思的眼前却突然出现了一个非常清晰的画面，那是他某一次曾因无知而一脚迈入的陷阱——开罗选手看似独自前来，实际上他的盟友已经等在侧翼，大部分伤害性魔咒同一时间只能击中一个人，而施放攻击性咒语的同时也无法防御，便给了暗处的敌人可乘之机。  
　　  
　　他没有真正见识过格林德沃的力量，但在那非常短暂的时间里阿不思下意识将自己的能力代入到了那个人身上，他坐在高处巡视一周却并没有看到惠灵顿选手，但他注意到开罗选手在笑，并不愿意这些获胜的想法让他做了一件根本没能仔细考虑原因与后果的事——  
　　  
　　“小心！”他大喊出声，地面上的两个人闻声都抬头看他，格林德沃的咒语已经击中了开罗选手的面颊，而对方却在最后将魔杖举高，灼热的红光像拳头一样砸在阿不思的胸口，他无法控制平衡，一翻身直直朝着地面掉了下去。  
　　  
　　他知道自己完蛋了，魔杖从指间滑落，而这棵树足有十几米高，下面是冻实的土壤与碎石，跌下去无论如何都要摔碎头骨。但预想之中的撞击并没有到来，他落在了某个人类柔软的臂弯里，那人用了一个他并不知道的咒语，让他像是片羽毛般轻巧地飘了下来。  
　　  
　　阿不思愕然看着对方，但救了他的格林德沃也满脸不可思议，他紧紧攥着阿不思的胳膊，手指像是严丝合缝的铁钳一般。  
　　  
　　“回答我的问题！”他异瞳亮如鬼魅，厉声说。  
　　  
　　阿不思没有明白他出手相救的态度和话语中的意思，迷茫间只看到开罗选手已经在格林德沃的背后站了起来，而他的盟友也从黑暗中现身，皎然银月之下，两个人都将魔杖举了起来。  
　　——tbc


	19. 第十九夜  同类

　  
　　阿不思猛然坐了起来，阳光亮的晃眼，他用力太猛，使得前额一阵剧烈跳痛。  
　　  
　　“阿不思，你得去准备参加——”  
　　  
　　“静音。”他第一次有些粗鲁地打断了福克斯的提示。  
　　  
　　他又一次被击败了，格林德沃亲手解决了他，他的接骨木魔杖不知道掉在哪里，所以在那道杀戮咒迎面袭来时，他根本没有任何抵御能力。  
　　  
　　更何况他们离得那样近，他几乎在吞咽格林德沃粗重的呼吸。  
　　  
　　“阿瓦达索命。”但很奇怪，那道死咒在他口中几乎是温柔的，甚至连他看自己的眼神都很友善，那里面没有愤怒，倒像是看着一个亲密的朋友，他与自己道别，像是很快还会再见。  
　　  
　　阿不思完全搞不明白，他回忆此前精力的每一个最最微弱的细节，还有格林德沃唯一说的那句话，他要自己回答问题，可那个问题是什么呢？  
　　  
　　然后他想起来了，他与格林德沃的对话即便经过这么多次回环也寥寥无几。他只问过一个问题。  
　　  
　　手环震动了几下，是福克斯无声的警示。  
　　  
　　阿不思迅速翻身下床，他心里突然有一扇窗子打开了，像是许多年前他还很小的时候，在窗下的沙发上打盹，坎德拉将他头顶的天窗推开，他看到漆黑夜空中满是繁星，星光照耀在脸上，他第一次感知到这个世界的辽阔与真实。  
　　  
　　他瞬间知道要回答什么了。但想明白之后，又觉得那答案如此不可思议。  
　　  
　　但他真的要回答吗。一整个阿不思下午都在思考这个问题，他在心里划分了一个界限，左边是回答之后的可能，右边则代表保持沉默，两端都坠着砝码，他的思绪也像似的天平摇摇摆摆。  
　　  
　　他不了解格林德沃，更不知道该不该信任对方，他原本以为格林德沃会尽他所能击溃自己从而夺回接骨木魔杖，但事实却并非如此。在长久的时间以来，他像所有人一样好奇格林德沃所做全部事情的原因，如今对方的主动接近似乎让他窥见了万分之一的蛛丝马迹，他该跟着他的指引走吗？还是不要在意，只想着回家这唯一的目的地？  
　　  
　　他真的能在看到星空以后，仍然像个懵懂的孩子一样在黑夜中安眠吗？  
　　  
　　阿不思不明白该怎么办了，格林德沃对他下了杀手，但他仍然回到了霍格沃茨，这说明那个令他无限回环的力量是凌驾于格林德沃的能力之上的，就算他输给对方一千次，也总能得到胜利的那最后一次。  
　　  
　　我又有什么好惧怕的呢？阿不思盯着比尔给他拿来的镜子，他望着自己化了妆显得并不那么像自己的那张脸，心里突然生出了比拿到魔杖亦或是第一次使用提升券都没能有的自信，那种自信甚至可以称之为自傲，他明白了格林德沃也是凡人，他赢了五年又如何。  
　　  
　　今年换做我了。  
　　  
　　晚宴时阿不思可以去寻找格林德沃的身影，但对方像往常一样并不在帐篷里，他便走到外面去，果然在外面站了片刻就看到格林德沃从另一边走了过来，还是那副审视表情，还是那张平静又深沉的脸。  
　　  
　　他第十七次问了那个问题：“你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
　　  
　　阿不思凝视着他：“有。”  
　　  
　　格林德沃的眼中闪过惊异，但在阿不思想要接着开口的时候，却被他一把捂住了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　他的手掌很宽大，将阿不思的口鼻都遮挡着，只余留一双湿润而茫然的蓝色眼睛，格林德沃看着他，另一只手将他的手腕放开，然后食指指了指自己锁骨上方的红疤，又将之竖在嘴边，做了一个噤声的手势。  
　　  
　　阿不思立刻了然地点了点头，虽然晚宴为了保护核心国的权贵并不会像往常那样全程录像，但录音设备仍然运转，这不是能够安全交谈的场合。  
　　  
　　格林德沃将捂着他嘴巴的手垂了下去，他们距离很近，虽然在核心国生活了四年，但这个男人身上并没有那种闻上去就令人发冷的合成香味，他衣袍宽大体温很高，让阿不思无法后悔自己的坦诚。  
　　  
　　但只是这样并不够，重要的话还没有说出口，关键的信息他们还没能交流，阿不思有些无措地看了格林德沃一眼，后者似乎也在深思，他蓝色的那只眼睛微微一转，突然又将阿不思的手腕攥着。  
　　  
　　阿不思不明所以，被他拉着回到了帐篷里。  
　　  
　　大部分宾客已经喝够了酒，原本渺茫的音乐抬高了音量，柔婉的小调变成了热情的舞曲，华丽的灯光也暗下去许多，帐篷中央的平台降低半米，变成了一个巨大的舞池。  
　　  
　　格林德沃走进来之后许多人都看着他，几个穿着华美礼服的女孩期待地走过来伸出戴着阿不思看不懂材质手套的纤纤手指，然而格林德沃只是优雅而礼貌地微微欠身，对她们说：“对不起，我有舞伴了。”  
　　  
　　听到他这句话的人都惊愕地望着跟在他身后的阿不思，阿不思被那些目光望着便想要挣脱格林德沃，但对方却只是将他攥得更紧，那样铁钳似的力道让阿不思想起前一次回环中他紧捏自己胳膊的时候，他只能顺从。  
　　  
　　他们径直走到了舞池边缘，格林德沃率先跳了下去，阿不思在比尔的精心安排下穿了过于紧窄的套装，他蹲下去的时候有些犹豫，格林德沃一侧身看到他的表情，便伸出手帮了他一把——  
　　  
　　他直接将阿不思抱了下来。  
　　  
　　这一次就连已经在舞池中跳舞的人们也全都停了下来，角落里正在跟几个权贵谈笑风生的福吉愕然望着他们，鸡尾酒顺着下巴流在领结上，玛奇班也呆立着，旋转的光柱落在他们脸上，他们像见鬼了一样。  
　　  
　　阿不思理解所有人的表情，他也知道两个过完这一夜就要死斗的选手这么亲密看上去像是一个蹩脚又难堪的恶作剧，况且对于他们的时间与世界而言，这距离格林德沃公然将自己标记为劲敌才过去了十天，但这么短的时间才刚刚过去，他们竟然手拉着手出现在了晚宴上，而且还要跳双人舞。  
　　  
　　连他自己都觉得这景象可怕、震慑、难以言喻。  
　　  
　　阿不思此前没有学过跳舞，但格林德沃显然是个中好手，他右手拉着阿不思的左手，左手抱着阿不思的腰，音乐与节拍在他脚下流畅地像是随便走路，阿不思跟着他的脚步，他开始觉得自己在这样的事情上也有许多天赋。  
　　  
　　大家盯着他们看了一会儿，安静的人们渐渐开始恢复交谈，甚至有一些同样在跳舞的年轻人凑过来夸赞他的舞步，但阿不思觉得那其中的奉承居多。  
　　  
　　多好玩的事实——他只是与格林德沃站在一起，就连在那些并不认识自己的人之中都拔高了待遇。  
　　  
　　“你学得不错。”两人慢慢转至角落里，嘈杂的人声将他们的呼吸掩盖着，格林德沃这才再次开口。  
　　  
　　“因为我在回环里。”阿不思笑着仰望他。  
　　  
　　格林德沃脸上的表情微微一变，但很快又恢复如常：“多少次？”  
　　  
　　“十六。”阿不思微微屈膝，以右脚为圆心跳了一个漂亮的旋步，“现在是十七了。”  
　　  
　　格林德沃也笑了：“很不错，我还以为得再多几次你才会做得这么好。”  
　　  
　　“过奖了。”阿不思低下头，嘴巴很贴近对方的胸口，“你呢？”  
　　  
　　“十四。”格林德沃犹豫了半秒，“我该多试几次。”  
　　  
　　阿不思听出了他语气里隐约的懊悔，他有些无法理解这种情绪，但现下的状况他也无法去问。  
　　  
　　舞曲即将结束了，人们在慢慢离开了舞池，周围又变得空旷。  
　　  
　　“明天来找我，好吗？”格林德沃在最后说，“你知道该怎么找我。”  
　　  
　　阿不思望着那双眼睛，那认真而诚恳的神色与柔和面孔使得他无法说出任何拒绝的话语，于是只能点了点头。  
　　  
　　格林德沃便将他放开了：“晚安。”他说着，甚至非常亲昵地将阿不思一缕飘落至颊边的头发重写别到耳后。  
　　  
　　“明天见。”他悄然说完，先转身走了。  
　　  
　　而阿不思凝视着他没入人群中的背影，音乐停止了，空气也渐渐降温，但被对方触碰过的那一小片皮肤却仍兀自隐隐发热。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　蒂娜又给加格森递了一张纸，他汗如雨下，将衬衣的领口都濡湿。  
　　  
　　“我建议你去做个汗腺摘除术，加格森。”坐在桌子对面的拜尔本鄙夷地瞥了他一眼，加格森忙不迭地点头。  
　　  
　　他们三个人此时坐在一间非常昏暗的房间里，只有桌子中央的全息屏幕发出幽幽的蓝光，屏幕中间显示着两个红外线热度人影，他们贴的很近，看上去非常亲密。  
　　  
　　“把音频剥出来。”拜尔本视线回到屏幕上，同时对蒂娜说。  
　　  
　　蒂娜立刻在面前的操作板上按了几个键，然后将降噪指标拉至最低，格林德沃与阿不思的交谈便传了出来，每一个音节都很清晰，像是在空旷静谧的吸音室里对话。  
　　  
　　“他们好像在谈论双人舞。”听完之后，蒂娜先试着打破三个人之间可怕的沉默。  
　　  
　　“但听格林德沃最后那句话的意思，”加格森胆战心惊地补充，“他像是要与邓布利多结盟。”  
　　  
　　拜尔本许久未出声，她吸了一口雪茄，任凭烟雾飘散将那两个亲昵的影子模糊。  
　　  
　　“我没见过格林德沃结盟，五年来有那么多厉害的选手，他永远独来独往。”拜尔本阴恻恻地说，“况且这个邓布利多，看起来只是一副会拖人后腿的样子。”  
　　  
　　她隐隐愤怒而又万分不解的眼神扫过面前的其余两人，几乎咬牙切齿地问：“那跟这种人结盟，他图什么？”  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　  
　　组队成功！明天继续~  
　　  
　　


	20. 第二十夜  摄神

　　“可能邓布利多有什么我们没能发现的能力？”蒂娜若有所思，“格林德沃行事非常严谨，不像会随意选择盟友。”

　　“他连一张提升券都不敢用。”加格森嗤笑，“这种选手能有什么能力？”

　　蒂娜转头看他：“别忘了格林德沃好像是个先知者，我查阅过资料，那种人在‘他们的世界里’是事实存在的，他可能真的看得比所有人都要远。”

　　加格森又被这个下级呛了一记，他很不满，却又不敢在拜尔本面前表现出来，只能嘴硬：“但也没有证据证明他的确是吧？”

　　拜尔本并不参与她们的争执，她望着全息光子屏上两个几乎重叠在一起的身影，人类高热的体温使得他们显露出火红的轮廓。她沉默着，其余两人也顺着她的目光向屏幕上看，他们贴得更近了些，如同热恋的爱侣。

　　“仁慈。”拜尔本默默吐出了一个含义莫名的词。

　　蒂娜与加格森都疑惑地望着她。

　　“他变得仁慈了，格林德沃。”拜尔本阴沉一笑，“这是个好消息，毕竟在过去的五年时间里，地位他不要，富足他不满意，漂亮温柔的男人女人他提不起兴趣，安逸的生活他更是嗤之以鼻。我还以为他没有弱点呢。”

　　蒂娜想了想，还是忍不住问：“结盟只会变强吧？”

　　拜尔本耸肩：“但圣殿大门只容一个人通过。无论现在多么亲密，最后还是要你死我活。”

　　她缓缓裂开嘴，露出一口过于惨白整齐的牙齿：“我都迫不及待了。”

　　  
　　——

　　阿不思找到了那棵树，他谨慎地躲藏在稍远一些的地方向树下观望，以免再遇到他还没能打败过的圣保罗选手克拉布。

　　他并没有等多久，头顶传来清脆的哨声，阿不思抬头去望，格林德沃果然坐在高处的一截树枝上，他把魔杖插在袖口，嘴唇间含着一片树叶。

　　两人对视了片刻，虽然有许多话说，但尼莫岛中四伏摄录机与录音设备，显然并不能肆无忌惮地交谈，可这样只是沉默也显得怪异。过了半分钟之后，格林德沃将嘴里的树叶吐掉，先从树上跳了下来。

　　“到河边去。”他说着，转身便往前走，毫不在意自己讲整个后背都暴露在阿不思面前，而阿不思既然已经选择如此也没有拒绝的余地，两人一前一后穿过树林，到达了河流上游处的一处山谷。

　　这里阿不思还没有来过，因为地势险峻又有瀑布，他总是觉得危险。

　　而当他越过茂密树冠向远处望去时才发现这里的确是很美的，绿植比其他地方茂盛，树木也繁密，一道瀑布将山体分成两截，清澈河水流经之处有许多游鱼，靠近河床的湿土上开着浅蓝色很小的花，花朵间有蝴蝶。

　　可惜他们并不是到这里来游玩，所以没有多少心情去欣赏美景，两人谨慎地穿过草地到瀑布后面的山道里去，那里被嘈杂又厚实的瀑布遮挡着，看上去是一个很好的藏身地。

　　只是这么好的地方并不只有他们想占领，早已经有人捷足先登，阿不思还没意识到斗争开始，就被格林德沃反手拉到了身后。

　　这是他第一次真正看到格林德沃出手，那瞬间使得他全部的自信心都消失殆尽，那个人很快又极冷静，从抬高魔杖到结束战斗如同只是一个转瞬似的。

　　阿不思还在呆立着，山洞外的天幕陡然亮了起来，宣告旧金山的选手已被淘汰，而那个跳下飞机还不到五个小时就死去的男人仰面躺在碎石中，僵硬惨白的脸上满是不可置信。

　　格林德沃默默站了几秒钟，然后挥动魔杖将对手的尸首移至河中，水流载着他远去了，而格林德沃并不再看他，自己先找了一块比较平整的石头坐下。

　　旧金山选手的面孔渐渐消散后，天空中出现了一行发光的字——

　　补给舱已投放

　　“我们去拿补给吗？”阿不思问，他极力让自己的声音不颤抖。

　　“不急。”格林德沃摇头，他看着自己只是淘汰了一个人就脸色发白的盟友，然后微微下压手腕，“你先坐下来。”

　　阿不思只能走过去在他身边坐下。

　　“悄无声息。”格林德沃指了指外面，震耳欲聋的瀑布撞击石滩的声音便顷刻消失了。

　　阿不思不明白他的意思，但他除了顺从想不到别的办法，只能规规矩矩地并合双脚，下巴放在自己的膝盖上。

　　“我们就在这等，这里地势高有水源，很多人会过来。”格林德沃简短地说。

　　“好。”阿不思点头，他心里有些焦急，想要知道格林德沃与自己结盟的理由，但看上去对方的言行有迹可循，像是在等待一个时机似的。

　　他们就这么尴尬地面对面坐了一段时间，阿不思发觉格林德沃在盯着自己手里的魔杖看，他这才想起格林德沃原本是接骨木魔杖过去四年的主人，便试探着问：“你要看看吗？”

　　“不用。”格林德沃摇头，“它是你的了。”他说完之后发觉阿不思神色低落，又补充，“魔杖选择主人之后会很忠诚，它选择你，就不会再效忠我。”

　　阿不思低头看着那根暗色的魔杖，他觉得这样的理论非常神奇，甚至格林德沃的用词也很“人性”，他不禁又对魔法产生了更多的的好感，若有所思地点了点头。

　　天色渐渐暗了，格林德沃在阿不思打盹的时候离开过一次，再回来时手里提着一条鱼和一只箱子，那只箱子阿不思见过，是淘汰掉选手之后节目组会发放的补给箱，上面闭合的位置有锁，只有最后一击的选手才能够开启。

　　格林德沃将魔杖尖往补给箱的锁上戳了一下，箱盖便四向滑动张开，里面升起一盒营养剂和一柄短窄的薄刃匕首，虽然在这里魔法足以杀人，但很多时候节目组和观众都喜欢见一点飞溅的鲜血。

　　阿不思期待地蹲在箱子旁边往里面看，但格林德沃却好像并没有兴趣，他用魔杖升起一堆暗蓝色的火，这种火焰不见多少光源，但热度足够，他便就着开始烤那条剥了鳞的鱼。

　　“营养剂和匕首你都留着。”格林德沃说，他的慷慨和仁慈都有些不可思议，阿不思点了点头，营养剂在这里是很关键的补给，一支就能挨过一天，他不愿意与别人正面抵抗，那么营养剂必不可少。

　　但现在显然不用，格林德沃抓来的那条鱼很肥美，两个人分吃也足够裹腹，吃过之后阿不思有些困倦，他找了几块光滑的石头堆叠起来，然后靠在上面打盹。

　　夜色很静，第一天要过去了，选手还剩下九名，阿不思并不害怕，他甚至第一次觉得轻松，一方面他现在有盟友，另一方面他知道就算输了，一切还能重来。

　　迷蒙中他似乎做了一个梦，他很久没有做梦了，时间的回环让他的现实也像梦境。梦里他看到阿不和母亲站在面前，而妹妹坐在坎德拉膝头，他好像终于赢了比赛回到家里，所以三个人都在笑。

　　然而当他向她们走过去时却被惊醒了，本能的危机意识让他睁开了眼睛，他看到格林德沃的面孔近在咫尺，火堆熄灭了，山洞中一丝光都没有，唯独亮着的东西是格林德沃的那只异瞳，在这样昏暗的环境中灼然生光。

　　阿不思反手抓着自己的魔杖，而格林德沃已经将魔杖尖端指在了自己眉心：“摄神取念。”

　　在那极其短暂的瞬间，阿不思做出了未曾经过大脑的反应，说到底他并没有那么信任格林德沃，所以毫不留情地抬手做出了反击。

　　“盔甲护身！”

　　阿不思不知道自己是否成功了，但他发现周围黑暗与湿冷的环境已经消失，他站在一片虚无的纯白中，唯独极远处有一个影子，穿着黑色长袍，面孔有些熟悉。

　　阿不思向前走了两步，当他认出那个影子之后，便有些害怕地停了下来。

　　“格林德沃先生？”他不明白发生了什么，面前的格林德沃看起来与之前山谷中的那个有些差异，头发更短一些，脸上像是笼罩了一层薄薄的雾。

　　“你好。”他点了点头。

　　阿不思环顾四周，他发现漫无边际的白色之中渐渐浮现出屋顶，窗棂，长椅和地板，但这空间仍然极其广阔与空旷，像是一个废弃的车站或是教堂。

　　“这是哪儿？”他忍不住问。

　　“是我的意识。”格林德沃回答，“很抱歉用这种方式邀请你来到这里，这是我搭建好，想要给你看的那部分意识。”

　　阿不思这才明白他突然袭击自己的原因，结合他们的环境考虑这种“交流”的确比任何暗语或是暗指都要方便安全，他心里的愤懑与不解便因而开释了。而格林德沃已经在他们之间浮现出的长椅上做了下来，他微微压了一下右手手腕，是阿不思不久前才看到过的那个动作。

　　他便了然而顺从地在他旁边坐下。

　　“是你来问，还是我说？”格林德沃先开口，他不疾不徐，态度与表情都非常平缓。

　　但阿不思有些担心：“在这里太久，节目组不会起疑吗？”

　　“不用担心，”格林德沃摇了摇头，虽然阿不思总觉得自己无法在那张脸上聚焦，但他恍惚对方笑了，“这里的时间是凝滞的，我们就算在这里待上十几年，对于外面的人而言，也只是一瞬间罢了。”

　　——tbc


	21. 第二十一夜  真实

　“时间”。阿不思意识到自己又因为“时间”而遇到了无法解释的现象，他如今被困在时间里，又因为格林德沃的“邀请”而跳脱在时间之外，他一时间觉得像是被捉弄，便自嘲地笑了一声。  
　　  
　　那个面容有些模糊的格林德沃沉默而耐心地望着他。  
　　  
　　这样近的距离看去，阿不思才发现他穿着准备日当中访谈时的那套黑色长袍，这种看上去就很古老的服饰他从未见过，不管是特辖区还是任何地方。于是他忍不住问了一个并不那么重要的问题：“这是什么衣服？”  
　　  
　　“这是魔法世界还未没落之前，大部分巫师的装束。”格林德沃回答，“我猜想那部分历史你是知道的。”  
　　  
　　阿不思点头：“我在特辖区时做监督局的文件整理工作，所以阅读过战争时期的历史。”  
　　  
　　“魔法世界没落之后，巫师装束、大部分法器与魔法书籍都被销毁。现在有关魔法的几乎所有遗迹，都只存留在几间魔法学校里。”  
　　  
　　这部分阿不思也是清楚的，但同时他也明白，胆敢在全球直播中披上巫师长袍的格林德沃做出了何等勇敢的事情，那是对于核心国和核心政府的宣战和挑衅。  
　　  
　　他对于身边的男人产生了崇敬，并且认为此前将之反复参与节目的行为归咎为暴虐而感到非常惭愧，他尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，有些慌张地接着问：“我为什么会进入回环？是因为接骨木魔杖吗？”  
　　  
　　这个问题算是问到了关键，格林德沃沉默了几秒钟，阿不思感觉脸颊发烫，又试探着补充：“格林德沃先生？”  
　　  
　　“叫我盖勒特就行。”格林德沃说，这句话话音落下，阿不思突然觉得他的面孔清晰了许多，与“外面”的那个确实有些不同，好像要更年轻一些。  
　　  
　　阿不思讷讷地点了点头，于是对方接着回答他的问题：“关于你为什么会进入回环，我认为有接骨木的原因，但不完全是。因为接骨木魔杖效忠过的选手至少有十几名，可据我所知，真正进入到‘幸存回环’的选手，只有我与你。”  
　　  
　　“‘幸存回环’？”  
　　  
　　“这是我自己的定义，因为这个时间回环是除非回环者获胜而不会终止的。”  
　　  
　　这个结论与阿不思的猜测基本一致，但他想听的远不止这些。  
　　  
　　格林德沃也明白他的想法，便又说：“之所以说接骨木不是回环关键还有一个原因，我在过去的四年里都使用了接骨木魔杖，但只有第一年进入了‘幸存循环’。”  
　　  
　　“但你仍然赢了。”阿不思说。  
　　  
　　“因为我在第一年积蓄了足够的，”格林德沃斟酌了一个更准确的词，“知识。”  
　　  
　　“所以你只回环了十四次？”  
　　  
　　“对，前四次我掌握了特殊级别咒，后来我开始借阅书籍，想要了解魔法的本质。”  
　　  
　　“那您了解了吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”格林德沃摇头，他反问道，“你见过大海吗，阿不思？”  
　　  
　　“见过，但只是在飞行器上远眺了片刻。”  
　　  
　　“魔法就是大海，然而我所窥见的还不如一抔水中的分量多。但即便如此，世人已将我视作‘最强’、‘奇迹’与‘天才’，可我知道我自己在什么位置，四年前的最后一次回环中我在非本意的情况下获胜，因而失去了汲取更多能力的机会。”他望着阿不思，“但你不同，你还有无限的时间。”  
　　  
　　阿不思沉默了，他不敢与之对视，因为他很清楚自己的想法，他只想回家，知晓更多又有什么用呢，他现在都觉得痛苦了。  
　　  
　　是的，很痛苦。就像是格林德沃说的那样，他看到过大海，也了解了这个世界的广博，但他比被困在特辖区时还要痛苦许多倍，这不是因为吃不饱，也不是因为要整日劳作，而是源于他明白自己在这世上是何等的孱弱、卑微、毫无自由。  
　　  
　　“我想回家。”他说，这是毫无隐瞒的一句实话，他隐约有些后悔了，他知道格林德沃在把他往一个自己未曾去过的地方牵引，那里没有回头的路。  
　　  
　　“你当然可以回家。”格林德沃说，“这场游戏你是必胜的。”  
　　  
　　“但你要输了，我回家的前提不是战胜所有人吗？”阿不思很费解，他不明白为什么眼前这个男人能如此平静地面对自己，昔日不败的光环转移到了对手身上，他不该愤怒吗？他不该不甘吗？他要死了啊！  
　　  
　　格林德沃看穿了他：“在你的游戏里，我的确会死去。但你已经循环了十七次，阿不思，在那十七次里，输的是你。”  
　　  
　　阿不思茫然地看着他，这太深奥了，他一时间觉得他说得有道理，却又好像没办法理解。  
　　  
　　“所、所以你来找我是为了什么？在你明知道自己可能要输的情况下。”  
　　  
　　“我想确认魔法没有放弃我们，因为我更倾向于这种‘回环’是某处未曾熄灭的，魔法灵魂的选择，它看中了某些人，认为他们有能力改变一些事情。”格林德沃第一次低下头去，“但我一直以来也有预感，核心国不会放任我连年获胜，但我以为他们要比我想象的更有耐心一些。这一次他们隔离我与接骨木魔杖就是一个预警，就算你不进入回环，也会有其他人在他们的蓄意下战胜我，你没有发现吗？有几个选手格外强悍。”  
　　  
　　阿不思立刻认同：“圣保罗和大阪。”  
　　  
　　“你遇到过他们？”格林德沃问，阿不思这才想到对于他眼前这个时间线里的‘格林德沃’而言，他还没有与那两个人交过手。  
　　  
　　“遇到过，圣保罗的那个人我几次都没有赢过他。”阿不思实话实说，“大阪的女孩倒不见得很强，但很快，她基本都幸存到了最后。”  
　　  
　　“那不是普通中选者会有的能力，拜尔本想要终结我，就必须有武器。那就是她的武器。”  
　　  
　　阿不思愕然：“她私下训练参赛者吗？”  
　　  
　　“不排除那种可能，拜尔本是无所不用其极的人。但如果只是他们，我还有一战之力，然而‘幸存回环’是我没有能力打破的。”  
　　  
　　阿不思讪讪低下头去，虽然这并不是他的错，但他还是觉得有一丝愧疚。  
　　  
　　“我寻找你，并不只是为了说这些。”格林德沃见他沉默，又接着开口，“不过你想回家，我还是很理解。”  
　　  
　　他从始至终都很平静，阿不思并不算了解他，但这样坐以待毙的样子让他觉得眼前这个人没有灵魂与生机，像是没有欲望没有牵挂，死了输了，都无所谓一样。阿不思忍不住问：“你没有家人吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，你没有听过传言吗？”格林德沃耸了耸肩，自嘲地笑了，“我是在关怀机构里长大的‘异种’，就是那种普通人家里生出的，有辱门楣的‘猴子’。”  
　　  
　　阿不思盯着他看：“你是在特辖区外长大的？”  
　　  
　　“算是吧，”格林德沃点头，“我八岁时被举报，然后送进了所谓的异种关怀机构，虽然不在特辖区，但还不如在特辖区，至少我觉得在大家都一样的环境里，还能少一些霸凌和歧视。”  
　　  
　　阿不思心里一沉，又有更多的疑惑漫上来：“可是你既然过得那么辛苦，赢得第一年不就已经改变人生了吗？又何必——”  
　　  
　　“因为我贪婪。”格林德沃坦然回答，“像你一样，中选之后我看到了大海和天空，我就不想再回到牢笼里去，金子打造的牢笼就不是牢笼吗？我不明白不同的种类为什么是罪孽？生来的能力为什么会变成枷锁？我见过太多与我们一样的人了，三十五岁就开始变老，四十岁就没办法站不起来，再往后的每一天都要依靠药物维系，但是你知道吗阿不思，加格森去年过了72岁生日，拜尔本的年龄在三位数以上，他们比特辖区的中年人都要健康，核心国传言魔法能力使人衰老，但我阅读过一些书籍，五个世纪前的巫师都能活到两百岁，那我们现在是怎么了？”  
　　  
　　阿不思声音颤抖：“这也是谎言吗？”  
　　  
　　“彻头彻尾的谎言，阿不思。特辖区中的某些物质可能会导致居民早衰，我这些年一直在寻找证据，但我并没有家人在特辖区，便没有理由常常进出那里，所以进展很缓慢。”  
　　  
　　阿不思觉得手脚开始发冷，他眼前出现自己此前看过的许多画面，皮肤像土地一样皲裂的庞弗雷夫人，脊背佝偻甚至无法直立的多吉，他们被称之为行将就木老人，可算算年岁，他们也还不到五十岁……  
　　  
　　那是阿不福思的未来吗？那是阿利安娜的未来吗？或者说。  
　　  
　　那是自己的未来吗？  
　　  
　　就算赢得这一届，就算能进入核心城生活，但格林德沃赢了四年，他还是将之称为枷锁和牢笼。他说得像是没错，离开特辖区又如何，他还是要过毫无自由的，一眼就看得到尽头的一生。  
　　  
　　阿不思咬了咬牙：“所以你有办法改变这一切吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”格林德沃回答，“确切地说是暂时没有，核心国信仰的科技从源头监控所有的魔法能力，当年数以万计的巫师死在肃清中，能逃脱的寥寥无几，如今科技只是发展到了更高的阶段，但魔法却在退化。你与我现在的能力，恐怕还不如当年学校里一个普通的，接受了正统教育孩子。”  
　　  
　　——tbc


	22. 第二十二夜 盟友

　　在这句话中，阿不思第一次听出了格林德沃的压抑与绝望，他此前与所有人的想法是一致的——格林德沃很强，他是这个时代最强的巫师，没有人能战胜他。但他同时也明白，即便是这么强的人，也只能在真人秀节目中展露能力罢了。  
　　  
　　离开这座岛，回到凡种的社会中之后，他仍然是个异类和玩物。  
　　  
　　他被这种情绪传染了，甚至觉得格林德沃何必要把这么残酷的事实告诉自己，不久之前他还满心欢喜能够回家，如今却被告知即便赢得胜利，即便得到了核心国承诺的冠军特权，也不会对未来的生活有多少改变。  
　　  
　　“那你的计划是什么？”他不愿意表现得像是要依赖对方，但眼下的情况没有给他容留其他的选择，他有些急迫，以至于没能维持礼貌，“你费尽心思确认我进入回环，总是想要做些什么的吧？”  
　　  
　　格林德沃不假思索地回答：“让你夺冠。”  
　　  
　　阿不思差点脱口而出一句“我本来就能赢”，但这句话听上去多少有些粗鲁，于是他闭着嘴巴保持了沉默。  
　　  
　　“让你夺冠，然后去做我未能做到的事情。”格林德沃说。  
　　  
　　阿不思肩膀都向下沉了几寸，好像有什么无形的枷锁重压了下来似的，他看着格林德沃平静的脸，理智在告诉他拒绝这个要求，他没有任何责任去肩负那些事情，就算他所谓的那个魔法的灵魂选择了自己，那也并不是我想要的。  
　　  
　　“你都没有把握的目标，却要让我达成？”他有些不忿地说。  
　　  
　　格林德沃沉默了一秒钟，他几乎有些残酷地回答：“我会帮你。但在我们有进展之前，我每一次都会淘汰你。”  
　　  
　　阿不思张了张嘴巴，他还没来得及说什么，格林德沃又补充：“当然了，我是无法留存这段记忆的，这次回环结束之后，你也可以选择不再回答我的问题。”  
　　  
　　他什么都想到了。阿不思意识到了眼前这个男人心思极其细腻缜密，但他又是如此自信的，好像知道自己无论如何都会同行似的。  
　　  
　　阿不思的脑海中突然出现了一个此前听闻过的传言，他禁不住想要向当事人寻求一个回答：“你真的有先知能力吗？”  
　　  
　　格林德沃望着他，在极短的瞬间里阿不思几乎以为他不会回答这个问题，但他还是开口了，那个答案也很真诚：“我有，但它几乎不会带来什么帮助，我的确看到过一些未来，但那些画面无非只是让我更想要改变它们。”  
　　  
　　阿不思无法怀疑那份真诚，他思忖半晌，只能暂且认同格林德沃的计划：“好吧，我可以试试看，但你说得对，我随时有权力结束回环。”  
　　  
　　格林德沃深深地看了他一眼，阿不思也明白他的意思，就算他不回答对方的问题不与对方结盟，在能够战胜这个人之前，他还有一段很长很长的路要走。  
　　  
　　“好。”格林德沃点头，“如果你觉得厌烦或是无法忍耐，我可以输给你。”这句话虽然听上去半真半假，但阿不思还是觉得很感激。  
　　  
　　“出去之后，你就淘汰我。”阿不思想了想，咬牙说，“我不想浪费时间，这一次回环再走下去也无意义。我会去图书馆借阅一些书籍，看过之后来与你交流，你觉得如何？”  
　　  
　　格林德沃也想了想，缓慢地说：“很多东西转述其实会造成——”  
　　  
　　“我可以背给你。”阿不思抬了抬下巴，这句话终于说得底气十足，“我过目不忘。”  
　　  
　　格林德沃眼中闪过一丝惊异，然后他笑了，是欣赏与轻松的笑：“好，那你一定要来找我。”  
　　  
　　他说完之后起身离开，阿不思目送他纯黑的背影融入到浓雾似的纯白里，然后那些浓雾向他挤压过来，他回到了那个漆黑的山洞里。  
　　  
　　格林德沃说的的确没有错，他们虽然进行了漫长的对话，但外面的世界仍然停留在了他们拔杖相对的那瞬间，他向格林德沃的眼睛望去，对方也同样回望他，让他明白刚才发生的一切都不是梦境抑或幻觉。  
　　  
　　然后格林德沃微微翻转手腕，他平静的脸上没有任何表情，阿不思理解他，无处不在的高清摄录机使得他们连一丝破绽都不敢暴露。  
　　  
　　他们对视了最后一秒，那是令阿不思心旌动摇的一秒。  
　　  
　　山洞中闪过一丝绿光，一切归为静谧。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　蒂娜在给玛丽·拜尔本倒茶，后者脸色阴沉，眼睛望着坐在地板上阅读书籍的红发少年，他面前燃着一盏烛灯，火光跳跃在他的眼睛里，他全神贯注。  
　　  
　　“他在最后一晚申请了提升券使用？”拜尔本问了一句。  
　　  
　　“是的。”加格森立刻在旁边弯着腰回答。  
　　  
　　“但是并没有要求学习任何魔咒而是全部用于借阅书籍？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”加格森的腰弯得更低。  
　　  
　　拜尔本的两条细长眉毛纠结起来：“十二张全都用了？”  
　　  
　　导播室里的人都不敢说话，蒂娜与加格森交换了一个恐惧的表情，最后还是加格森鼓起勇气说：“不、不是……”  
　　  
　　拜尔本疑惑地缓缓回过头来。  
　　  
　　“他用了21张……”加格森的额头几乎快要埋进桌面里，“除了自己的12张全部用光之外，盖勒特·格林德沃自愿将自己剩余的全部提升券也交给他了。”  
　　  
　　“这种申请你们都能通过？”拜尔本猛地站了起来，盛满热水的茶杯摔在加格森脚下，他抖如筛糠，几乎要原地昏厥过去。  
　　  
　　“提升券的请用机智是全用程序控制的，他们的申请方式此前没有出现过，所以程序自动通过了——”  
　　  
　　拜尔本举起一只手来截断了加格森毫无意义的解释，但加格森说得是对的，城堡不欢迎凡种，所有的章程规则都只能依靠AI和程序完成，节目还在直播中，她并不能把这两个人怎么样，但她很清楚邓布利多已经成为了格林德沃绝对的盟友，这两个看似并无关系也不合拍的人不知为何在准备日的最后一晚突然站在了一起，他们是有预谋有计划的，拜尔本几乎已经可以看到他们已有一大半跳脱出规则的影子。  
　　  
　　不在游戏中时，她有一万种办法让某个人永远消失，然而现在她的束缚很多，格林德沃是绝对的明星，他选择与邓布利多共舞之后短短几分钟之内对方的关注度排名也跃至第二，讨论话题数也飞速增长，现在同时又几亿人盯着那两个人看，她不可能在众目睽睽之下做些什么。  
　　  
　　接骨木魔杖，双人舞，提升券和格邓成为了今夜《幸存日》节目的关键字，虽然节目章程里明确不允许选手结盟，但并没有哪一条规定他们不能一起参与晚宴，也没有规定他们不能赠送提升券，格林德沃已经回到休息室睡觉，邓布利多坐在训练室中读书，就算他们真的按照约定明天在尼莫岛共同行动，他们所做的一切也都是符合章程的。  
　　  
　　拜尔本几乎把牙齿咬碎，她愤恨节目进行到第21年竟然还有如此之多的漏洞，一个格林德沃她还有把握让他永远无法活着离开尼莫岛，但他如今有了盟友，虽然那个盟友看上去没有多少力量，可两个人还是更难战胜。  
　　  
　　“你上次赛前会议说的那个S级方案是什么？”她突然想到了什么，转头看向蒂娜。  
　　  
　　“‘必杀’。”蒂娜回答，“生物组今年研制出了新的兽种，是之前几种Alpha级别猎杀兽的进化体，这种进化体依靠热源狩猎，速度很快没有限制，会一直追逐猎物，不死不休。”  
　　  
　　“好，那就投入进去。”拜尔本隔空值了一下另一面墙上已经成为《幸存日》节目讨论度最高的格林德沃与邓布利多的全息拼合照，“给我把这个联盟的扭带撕开，把胆敢挑衅核心政府的‘猴子’，全都啃食殆尽！”  
　　  
　　——tbc


	23. 第二十三夜 狮心

　　第二天降落至尼莫岛之后，阿不思依照约定在老地方等待格林德沃，但当两人汇合之后，黄昏却提前许多到来了。  
　　  
　　这是反常的，照理说节目组通常不会操控时间，因为一比一的时间流逝更能让观众产生共鸣感与参与感。  
　　  
　　但天还是很快黑了，仅只用了几分钟似的，这夜色深得近乎不正常，抬眸望去山间无星也无月，只有四周像蝇虫般飞舞的摄录机在发出暗红的微光。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”阿不思有些恐惧地问。  
　　  
　　站在他身边的格林德沃并不答话，他神色严肃向四周望，魔杖在手中擎着，这一次他看上去没有那么从容，也并未使用荧光咒。  
　　  
　　“我们往高处去。”他说着先向前走了两步，阿不思也举着魔杖跟在后面，山路有些崎岖，无光的环境中每一步都走得艰难。格林德沃像是察觉了他的犹豫，便又回过头来，伸出那只空着的手。  
　　  
　　阿不思看着他，他那只白金瞳在暗夜之中也是亮的，像野兽似的。  
　　  
　　他没去握对方的手，一是不想表现得孱弱，更不愿意被认为是格林德沃的附庸，一段山路都没办法好好走完的话，他又能奢望自己做些什么呢？  
　　  
　　“不用。”他拒绝道，格林德沃也不强求，收回手继续往高处走去，两个人始终隔着两步远的距离。  
　　  
　　海拔越高时风也渐渐猛烈，阿不思甚至都有些无法站稳，这里树木也很少，山石间只有一些非常矮小的灌木，气温降低了许多，他开始觉得冷了。  
　　  
　　格林德沃在他周围转了两圈，低声说：“怕是会有危险。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”阿不思问，说话间他已经觉得很冷，牙齿都在打颤。  
　　  
　　“天黑不是偶然。”格林德沃的表情更严肃，他回头看到阿不思抖索的样子，便又用魔杖燃起一堆之前他烤鱼时用过的蓝色暗火，“这是节目组想要引起斗争或者淘汰的信号。”  
　　  
　　阿不思在火边蹲下，体温有效地回升了许多，斗争和淘汰他都不很在意，只是想着这个有用的咒语一定要让格林德沃教给自己。  
　　  
　　他这个念头才刚从脑海中冒出来，头顶笼罩整个苍穹的光子屏幕亮了起来，天黑是有效的，甚至说它太有效了。在降落至岛中的两个小时间，已有四名选手被淘汰，他们淘汰之后带来的补给已经投放，如果获胜者全部前去领取的话。免不了又是一场恶斗。  
　　  
　　播报完淘汰信号之后，天幕又暗了下去，阿不思便天真地以为今夜的狩猎与争夺已经结束，他还想着他们应该抓紧时间找个地方交流昨夜他背会的整整21本魔法书籍，但格林德沃的表情没有丝毫松懈，他半蹲在地，左手手掌按压地面，眼睛望着虚空中的某处。  
　　  
　　阿不思不明白他这样做的原因，但下一秒他就觉察到了自己脚底传来震颤，像是整座山峦都在低声叹息一般，绝黑的夜色中浮现出许多莹莹暗绿的灯光，围拢成环状的光带。  
　　  
　　阿不思倒吸一口冷气，在极短的时间里他就明白那并不是什么灯光，而是眼睛，是无数双凶残嗜血的、野兽的眼睛。  
　　  
　　在近二十次的回环中，阿不思曾遇到过许多来自于“自然”的考验，这座岛上最可怕的并不是其他选手，而是不知何时将会落下的毒雨、隐藏在路面之下的悬崖，还有潜藏在黑暗中，不知何时便会将他牢牢包围在中央的野兽。  
　　  
　　虽然福克斯提醒过他，但那种提醒是无济于事的，阿不思此前被它们淘汰过一次，那一次是最恐惧、最痛苦的，他倒宁愿尝一百个仁慈的杀戮咒，也好过被兽群撕碎吃光。  
　　  
　　而此时此刻那种恐惧的回忆又来了，目之所及这一次他们遇到的野兽比此前还要多上好几倍，它们看到了火光嗅到了人肉甜美的气味，于是缓慢地围拢上来，它们四肢触地却个个都有半人高，长得像是狮子却没有毛发，耳形尖锐前肢粗壮，爪子按着地面每一个趾间都戳刺出一指长的利爪，身上裹覆着一层蛇似的坚硬铠甲，外凹的巨口中层叠着数不清的尖牙，身后拖着长而粗壮的尾巴，顶端像蟹螯似的裂开，坚实皮肤之下流动暗青色的诡异光芒，一望便知有毒。  
　　  
　　“格——”阿不思攥着拳头不颤抖，但他还是害怕，他是“死”过许多次的人了，唯独那一次给他带来了过量的恐惧，只是不知为何在这样的罐头，他却想起格林德沃曾对他说过的那句话，便临时改口道：“盖、盖勒特。”  
　　  
　　他的同伴瞬间回过头来看他，又一次伸出手来，很笃定地说：“不要怕。”  
　　  
　　这一次阿不思不假思索将他的手握着，那只手皮肤温热却有些粗糙，但极宽厚有力，让人不由得心生信赖。  
　　  
　　“你是否见过这样的兽群？”阿不思也握紧魔杖，他脑海中回转了几个感觉应当有用的魔咒，顺便问道。  
　　  
　　“我还想要问你。”格林德沃摇了摇头，“这应当是新的种类，我过去几年都没有见过。”  
　　  
　　阿不思愕然：“新的种类？”  
　　  
　　“这显然不是正常的动物，”格林德沃缓慢站起来，与他并肩立着，“节目组投放入尼莫岛的动物几乎全部都是合成体，外骨骼与皮肤都是人工材质，再加上程序操控动作精准，所以很难战胜。”  
　　  
　　阿不思这才恍然大悟，难怪自己之前曾试过用攻击咒去对抗它们，但那些能够连岩石都击碎的魔咒击中它们的皮肤之后却毫发无损，阿不思曾怀疑过是自己的能力问题，但现在仔细想来，节目组了解魔法的大致威力，所以将这些野兽外壳刻意设计成咒语无法穿透的硬度，以至于选手一旦遇到它们，除了像手无寸铁的凡种一样疲于奔命之外，别无他法。  
　　  
　　“你有什么计划吗？”阿不思问，但他在问之前也明白格林德沃所说的很难不是谦虚，科技创造的野兽都如此可怕，更难以想象当那些凡种们使用的，用来杀人的武器有多恐怖。  
　　  
　　不过好在格林德沃还是点了点头：“我能应对一两只，等我撕开防线之后，我们就一齐往河边跑。”  
　　  
　　“好。”阿不思也同意，他话音落下，格林德沃像挥舞一面旗帜那样猛地挥动手臂，他们面前的火堆如同巨龙般暴涨至空中，距离火焰最近的那只野兽却并不退缩反而向前跃起，但它的程序中显然没有编纂关于这种魔火的抵御方案，它的前爪在接触到火苗的瞬间便烧灼起来，它坚硬的铠甲并未裹覆到趾尖，使得那只前爪顷刻便熔化了。  
　　  
　　阿不思也举起魔杖来，他释放了两个障碍咒让他们身后也扑赶来的野兽暂且退却，但他们都很清楚这并不是长久之计，肉眼可见这群野兽少则也有二十余只，这里地形简单几乎没有任何掩体，它们如果一齐进攻，死亡只是时间问题。  
　　  
　　可是山地间人又怎么可能跑得过野兽？  
　　  
　　夜风仍然冷，但阿不思的额角还是落下一滴汗，他忍不住又望了格林德沃一眼，后者的表情在暗火映照下仍然坚毅，并不像自己似的恐惧动摇。  
　　  
　　他又猛然挥动了一次魔杖，让火苗尽可能烧灼到更多的敌人，它们看到同伴的遭遇之后在很短的时间内就学会了四散躲避，也因而露出了一个难能可贵的缺口。  
　　  
　　“跑！”格林德沃怒吼道，阿不思心神崩得快要断裂，他终于得到这个信号，便弯下腰准备向山下跑，但在那瞬间他却发觉自己拉着的那只手突然发生了可怕的变化，人类光滑的皮肤之下冒出细密坚硬的毛发，细长的手指变粗变短，他骇然回头，却发现格林德沃的异瞳在黑暗中竖了起来，蓝色的那只眼睛也变成了银色，他柔顺的金色头发蓬胀开来，几乎将整张面孔都覆盖。  
　　  
　　他在他的目光中弯下脊梁双手触地，也变成了一只野兽。  
　　  
　　阿不思愣住了，福克斯说过人类变幻动物形态是变形咒的终极目的，但魔法能力在全世界退化到今日，能做到这一点的人已几乎不存在，他尝试过许多次，即便在“幸存回环”的作弊机制下也仅能做到死物与死物之间的简单变形，更没有想过能亲眼目睹哪个人变成动物。  
　　  
　　但格林德沃做到了，他在一瞬间就完成了整个变形，甚至在阿不思发愣的万分之一秒中便张开嘴巴将他叼着后颈甩到背上，他变幻的狮子比那些猛兽还要大上许多，只是并没有任何有关科技的进化加诸于他，变形不是为了斗争，只是试图更快地逃命。  
　　  
　　阿不思紧紧抱着狮子的脖子，它便飞奔起来，在山石之间灵活而轻盈地跳跃，将穷追不舍的野兽全部抛在身后。  
　　  
　　风吹拂阿不思的鼻尖与发梢，他的大半张脸都埋在那丛茂密温热的毛发里，他能感觉到狮子的心脏在强壮的肌肉之下跳动，这是一头真正活着的，有血有肉的野兽。  
　　  
　　——tbc


	24. 第二十四夜 干扰

　　他们一路奔袭至河边，身后的兽群似乎并未追赶上来，但夜空仍然漆黑，目之所及一丝光都没有，阿不思以人类的目力几乎看不到任何东西，但好在格林德沃变成了动物，野兽在暗夜中仍然有着极佳的洞察力，更何况他的嗅觉也已最大程度地放大，能够捉摸到暗处的一举一动。  
　　  
　　它的前爪在松软的土地上谨慎来回，金色眼睛扫视四周，阿不思心里突然冒出一个念头，他微微弯下腰去贴近狮子的耳朵：“你以前在节目里变形过吗？”  
　　  
　　狮子并不说话，只是以摇头回答。  
　　  
　　阿不思得到答案，心里想的是还好，还好格林德沃能够变成动物的事情节目组并不知晓，这样他们估计也没有准备应对的办法，他们从这样险境中逃脱的可能性便相对大了许多。  
　　  
　　瀑布轰鸣的声音接近了，阿不思知道他们正在往那所山洞去，草茎与树枝剐蹭着他的小腿与肩膀，狮子的背部虽然宽厚但他还是几度打滑，只能更紧地搂着它的脖子，他几乎用了全力，甚至有些害怕自己将格林德沃勒死。  
　　  
　　他们很快到达了山洞边，那里很幸运并没有旁人，格林德沃折叠后腿坐稳，好让阿不思从他背上滑下来。阿不思也觉得他们应该暂且安全刚想要松开手时，巨狮却再次站了起来，这一次他绷紧了肌肉按压着前爪，阿不思稳住重心之后看到水帘外亮着一双暗绿的眼睛，它很像之前围攻他们的那种野兽，但身形更魁梧高大，他粗略观察，那只孤狼似的野兽有尖锐的耳朵与节鞭似的尾巴，更可怕的是它似乎长有六只粗壮有力的脚。  
　　  
　　狮子谨慎地压下肩膀，爪子陷入到土地里，喉咙间挤压出威胁与警示的声音，但这种几百年前曾经令所有动物闻风丧胆的兽中王者已经不能在半人工的野兽面前威严，那只半机械狼仍然缓慢而从容地逐渐靠近过来，因为距离近了，显得身形愈发庞大。  
　　  
　　格林德沃当即滚了半身，将他阿不思在地上，瀑布作为最后的屏障将他们与那只必杀兽隔绝开来，但他们身后是没有路的，除了竭尽全力一搏之外别无选择。  
　　  
　　阿不思还没来得及做出任何反应，格林德沃已然后爪蹬地跃了出去，他像一道金色的闪电般甩动茂密的毛发穿过瀑布，将那只合成兽扑倒在地。  
　　  
　　夜空中响起野兽怒极的咆哮声，阿不思只能模模糊糊看到它们彼此啃咬摔打的影子，他的心脏膨胀至极点，恐惧也蔓延到四肢百骸，他知道格林德沃的胜算很小，那只野兽解决掉他之后下一个就是自己，他并不是怕死，死了也不过是重头再来，但他想起格林德沃曾经对自己说过的话，这场游戏无论如何他们之间必须要有一个人胜出，因为谁都无法确定时间回环的真正机制，如果他们都死了但这个世界仍然向前的话，过去格林德沃所做的一切努力都将功亏一篑。  
　　  
　　阿不思忽然明白了自己该做些什么，比起格林德沃，自己更应该去做那个豁出一切去战胜对手的人，但他攥紧魔杖才下决心迈出一步，封闭的瀑布水帘却突然被分开，浑身湿透的沉重狮子像损坏的玩具一般跌落在他面前，他立刻伸出手去摸了一把，它凝成缕的毛发间全是黏腻温热的血。  
　　  
　　他能理解格林德沃不愿变回来的原因，想要战胜猛兽最好的办法就是自己也变成猛兽，况且这种被改装了铠甲的兽类不被任何魔咒穿透，肉搏可能还有胜算，但如今看来肉搏也没有改变这绝境半分，它被咬得遍体鳞伤，喉咙间发出痛苦的低低哀嚎。  
　　  
　　阿不思手指摸索着按了按它的爪子，它想要让格林德沃变回来好确认一下伤势，但那头占据了上风的野兽却不愿给他们任何机会，它立刻紧追过来，六只脚紧紧钳着地面，做出攻击的姿态。  
　　  
　　狮子想要起身拼死相搏，但它两只前爪都伤得很重，右肩一处咬伤深可见骨，所以连站起来这个动作都做得极其艰难。  
　　  
　　“别动！”阿不思咬了咬牙，他背靠着格林德沃，右手平举着魔杖，他的脑子里回转过所有自己所学过的魔咒，就算面对面遇到两三个人类他都有战胜的可能，但眼前是这样一只金属裹覆程序驱动的杀人工具，他没有应对的办法。  
　　  
　　但那野兽没有任何松懈与仁慈，它向前跑了一步然后高高跳起在空中，与此同时张开了利爪露出了尖牙，但就算它没有这些武器也无妨，这样沉重的躯体就算只是兜头砸在脸上，都足以让他瞬间毙命。  
　　  
　　阿不思念了一道障碍咒，然而咒语击中它连一丝撼动都未能带来，同样也并未减缓它的速度，但就在阿不思几乎要放弃闭伤眼睛时，那只野兽在他面前忽然停了下来，他几乎能清晰地看到它光滑脸颊上的纹路，一滴机油合成的涎水落在他脸上，他骇然望着那双暗绿色的兽瞳，它已然熄灭了。  
　　  
　　格林德沃咆哮了一声，抬高爪子越过阿不思的肩膀将那只必杀兽拍到角落，它像是突然死了似的，四肢瘫软尾巴松弛，头颅也歪斜向一旁，看上去像个死物。  
　　  
　　阿不思才刚刚松了一口气，抬起袖子还没能擦去脸颊上那滴腥臭的机油，格林德沃却再度站了起来，他的伤的确很重，血顺着皮毛往下流，但他站在阿不思身旁，张开嘴巴露出尖牙。  
　　  
　　天地之间都昏暗极了，阿不思并不明白他为什么再度露出攻击的姿态，但顺着格林德沃的目光他看到瀑布边亮着一簇幽幽闪烁的电子蓝光，光芒照着一个模糊的瘦长人影和他被灯光映亮的脸。  
　　  
　　阿不思隐约觉得那张模糊的面孔很熟悉。  
　　  
　　“你没事儿吧？”杭州选手李一一穿过瀑布走了进来，他双手间举着一个看不出做什么用的机械，脸上神色担忧，“我听到这边有打斗声，就想着过来——”  
　　  
　　他一双漆黑的眼睛看到了阿不思身后的狮子，阿不思想要挡着他，但显然无济于事。  
　　  
　　“怎么还有一只？”他吓了一跳，连连后退两步，阿不思摆了摆手正要解释，格林德沃已在他身后缓缓变回了人类的样子。  
　　  
　　“我的天呐，我的天呐。”李一一眼睛睁大嘴巴也张开，他看着格林德沃完全恢复常态的脸，却觉得他比野兽时还要可怕，“格林德沃？”  
　　  
　　他又看了一眼阿不思，脸上露出不可思议又恍然大悟的神情：“你们真的结盟啦？”  
　　  
　　格林德沃并不理他，他受伤很重没力气说话，阿不思则觉得尴尬极了。  
　　  
　　“荧光闪烁。”他低声将魔杖尖点亮，扶起格林德沃好查看他的伤势，后者脸色苍白地躺在他腿上，受伤的情况比他想象的还要糟糕许多，防护服被撕裂了许多处，皮肤上也纵横深浅不一的伤口，阿不思想起一些自己之前准备日中学过的愈合咒，于是用魔杖轻轻划过那些伤口，好让那些外翻的皮肉全都恢复如初。  
　　  
　　“你是怎么做到的？”治伤的空隙里，格林德沃下巴朝那只失去动力的野兽撇了撇。  
　　  
　　“那个啊，”李一一还在帮阿不思举着魔杖，他自己的魔杖一分钟之前才从袖子里掏出来，连一个荧光咒都念不利索，但他一听到格林德沃问话，便很感兴趣地从自己身后掏出刚才捧在手里的那个小玩意，“我自己弄了一个波纹发射器，以扰乱这些机械动物的中央数据，它们的意识协调都是靠程序完成的，所以只要信息被干扰，就会变成废铁。”  
　　  
　　他的话阿不思总是听不懂，他回头看了李一一一眼，发现他手里拿着的不是别的东西，而是这孤岛里随处可见的蜂鸟型高清摄录机。  
　　  
　　阿不思好奇地问：“你拿着摄录机干吗？”  
　　  
　　“改装发射器啊，这种小型摄录机的元件特别齐全，而且还有接收与发射都效率最高的雷达系统，基本上改写几条命令就能变成高能监视和信息扰乱终端。”李一一调出一个密密麻麻写满代码的界面给阿不思看，其中乱码似的字符中间还夹杂着画符似的中文，阿不思听不懂也看不明白，只觉得脑子里一阵发晕。  
　　  
　　“你这样不违背规则吗？”  
　　  
　　“谁知道呢。”李一一摊手，“但是我学魔咒好像不是很在行，还不如想别的办法。”  
　　  
　　阿不思若有所思地点了点头，他不得不承认李一一是极其聪明的，至少他做的这些事情自己就算回环一万次也不可能做到，他也明白了为什么在此前的许多次游戏中他都能活到最后的原因，这个看上去手无缚鸡之力的男孩确实很强，他的强悍与格林德沃和克拉布都不同。  
　　  
　　“好像没什么效果啊。”阿不思还在思忖，李一一突然又凑近了一些，就着魔杖的微光往格林德沃的脸上看，他下颌的伤口虽然用愈合咒缝合过，但这么长时间却仍未闭合反而一直流血，阿不思顺着他的目光去看，也发现自己此前所做的一切努力都好像没有任何疗效。  
　　  
　　节目组显然做过对策，那些必杀兽造成的伤口很难被魔咒轻易愈合。  
　　  
　　“你们需要一些药。”李一一蹲在旁边，很热心地说，“我的负责人告诉我节目组能提供特别有效的药品，除非已经咽气的，否则都能救得回来。”  
　　  
　　阿不思与盖勒特的眼神对上，他们都明白那种药品要从什么渠道获得——补给箱，但补给箱的前提是他们得淘汰掉其他选手才行。  
　　  
　　交换过这个信息之后，阿不思还未说什么，格林德沃凌厉的目光已理所应当地向在场的第三个人望去了。  
　　  
　　——tbc  
　　


	25. 第二十五夜  反骨

　　阿不思当即明白他要做什么，反手便将他的魔杖尖抓着，格林德沃幽幽地看了他一眼，而阿不思则用力摇头，用更笃定的目光回望他。格林德沃抖动手腕想要挣脱他的手指，但阿不思却更将那魔杖尖锐的顶端抵在自己心口，他虽然不能直说，但意思再明确不过了。

　　李一一也看出他们之间气氛紧张，但他天真以为这对盟友出现了分歧，放下发射器嘴上还在说：“哎呀不要吵架——”

　　他一句话还没能说完，格林德沃的杖尖已发射出摄神咒的红光，阿不思瞬间使用铁甲咒抵御，他还没来得及思考此时此刻他们进入时间停顿是否合适，眼前漆黑的山洞已变成了白茫茫的教堂。

　　阿不思仍然站在中央，格林德沃的身影在乳白色的浓雾中出现，这一次他的表情没有那么平静，反而有些愠怒，在他的认知里，此时的情形别无选择，他过惯了人不为己天诛地灭的日子，根本没办法理解阿不思的选择。

　　“我知道你的想法，但他十分钟前才救了我们。”阿不思说，“不能这样恩将仇报。”

　　格林德沃沉默了几秒钟，脸上表情稍稍平复：“你想得太多了。”

　　阿不思也沉默，他知道自己的做法太仁慈，但真要让格林德沃就这么杀了李一一他确实无法坐视不理，从源头上讲其实多此一举的是李一一，在这个岛上居然还会救人，他是怎么想的？

　　“在我之前的回环里，还从未见过李一一被淘汰。”阿不思想起了一些事情，决定还是说出来为好，“也从未遇到过他。”

　　“因为他在走一条与所有人都不相遇的路。”格林德沃若有所思地说，“其他人我都不怕，但唯独有些忌惮这种剑走偏锋的对手。”

　　阿不思突然想到了什么，虽然听上去很不现实，但他还是试着问：“他会不会是拜尔本授意加入游戏的吧？”

　　的确，特辖区中的孩子们很少有接受教育的机会，无论魔法与科技都同理，李一一的能力显然在所有人之上，就算他的确聪明的确天赋异禀，能在降落到岛内的几个小时内就改装出足以报废掉节目组必杀兽的机械，还是太过于神话了。

　　“他不是。”然而格林德沃的回答非常笃定不假思索，阿不思不明白他的自信从何而来，他算是与李一一接触过几次的人，就算他认为李一一不是，也仅是因为对方的确表现出了极大的善意，但反面去想，如果李一一是拜耳本蓄意安插在选手中的那个棋子，那么他所做的一切友好举动，都有了理所应当的动机。

　　“他不是。”格林德沃看到他的表情不解，便又重复了一次，这一次说完阿不思看到他脸上有犹豫，而他很少看到对方犹豫，那种犹豫显然隐瞒了什么。

　　“你为什么这么说？”阿不思问道。后者看着他，蓝色的那只眼睛里隐约流露出悲悯，极其缓慢而沉重地说：“那个孩子在他的特辖区中很有名，因为他全家一共五口人，都参与过《幸存日》，他是最后一个。”

　　阿不思愕然看着格林德沃：“什么？”他第一反应是杭州特辖区的人很少所以才会让一个家庭反复中选，因为这已经不能用运气差来形容，但下一秒他就想起自己在监督局曾经誊抄过的文件，监督局的数据曾显示十二个特辖区中，体量在三千人以上的特辖区除了戈德里克之外，另一个就是杭州！

　　“为什么？”他迫不及待地追问，嘴唇至舌头都在微弱颤抖。

　　“因为他最年长的哥哥是十四年前巫师反叛的首领，一个人就杀了三个核心城的官员，反叛失败之后李一一全家都被牵连，核心国虽然假意宽容罪犯的家人，但第二年的《幸存日》就抽中了李一一的父亲，第五年是他的二哥，然后是母亲和另一个比他只年长两岁的姐姐。”

　　阿不思良久没有说话，格林德沃讲的是李一一的事情，但他却无法自控地想到了自己，母亲和阿不的接连中选是巧合吗？还是说这就是核心国惩罚任何胆敢揭竿而起巫师的手段，他发现自己完全不记得帕西瓦尔是如何死的，只记得他有一天孑然出门去，而后很晚都没有回来，阿不思夜里醒转看到坎德拉坐在窗边，皎然月光之下她脸上都是泪水。

　　父亲此后再没有回过家，坎德拉也不提及他，他像是从未存在过似的，阿不和安娜的年纪都太小，他们甚至都不记得自己还曾有过父亲。

　　但他同样记起坎德拉中选之后与自己道别时的样子，那一天她反而没有哭，苍白的脸上满是坚毅，一双铁钳似的手紧紧捏着自己的肩膀，他从来不知道瘦弱的母亲能有那么大的力量。

　　“不要抬头看。”坎德拉对他说，“儿子，一眼都不要看。”

　　他感到有些愤恨了，那个看似坚强实则懦弱的坎德拉啊，她就应该让自己去看，亲眼看看尼莫岛究竟是什么样子，核心国如何在选手的血与尸首上狂欢，让他看着至亲死在眼前的样子，让他不至于到今天才后知后觉地明白阳光普照之下的世界实则有多么阴冷，不至于还要靠对手来告诉他，真正凌驾在特辖区之上的掌权者根本不会放过任何人。

　　他竟然花了那么多时间去计算工时和寿命，用了那么多心思去维持摇摇欲坠的生活，就像是池水之上的蜉蝣，连日落都不曾见过，还奢求平静安宁地过完一生。

　　他抬起眼睛来望着格林德沃，后者也在沉默中与他对视，阿不思知道对方在猜测邓布利多家里的事情，但很不幸，自己也并没有多少有用的线索。

　　“他们家没有人赢过？”阿不思轻声问。

　　“没有。”格林德沃摇头，“他父亲中选时身体已经很差，母亲与二哥也没有多少能力，唯独姐姐好像坚持了一些日子，但也没能活着离开这里。”

　　阿不思没有说话，他想起李一一天真笑着的样子都觉得心尖刺痛，他不是怜悯对方，而是怜悯自己，他突然明白了枷锁和牢笼究竟值得是什么，他今年能代替弟弟，明年如果阿不再次中选呢？或者说如果安娜成年时也被抽中，他又要代替他们到这里来吗？

　　他把这个游戏想的太简单了，他把核心政府想的太简单了，他把这个世界，想的太简单了。

　　“谢谢你告诉我这件事。”他用尽全力平甫气息，第一句话便说，“谢谢你告诉我的每一件事。”

　　格林德沃有些诧异地看着他，虽然只是瞬间，但他觉得眼前这个少年与此前似乎有些不一样了。

　　但阿不思却不愿再浪费时间，他换了个姿势，在格林德沃面前盘腿坐下：“我把昨晚我看过的书背给你。”

　　“好。”格林德沃也与他面对面坐下，“这是我们第几次交流？”

　　“第二次。”阿不思回答。

　　格林德沃点了点头，然后又像是想到了什么似的说，“但出去之后，我还是要杀他。”

　　那个“他”阿不思理解指得是谁，他也想了想，最终咬牙说：“那你杀我。”他顿了顿，在格林德沃错愕的目光中补充道：“杀了我，也有补给拿。”

　　——tbc


	26. 第二十六夜  必杀

　　格林德沃几乎没有任何犹豫地说：“那我不会仁慈。”

　　阿不思也坦然直视着他：“我也不会畏惧。”

　　他们此时其实都对对方的决策有所不满，但这样剑拔弩张的气氛反而也让格林德沃明白，眼前这个少年的确是旗鼓相当的对手，即便能力有所差异，心性与胆识却并不欠缺任何人半分。

　　他还没想出要怎么回答这样一句话，阿不思却已笑着摆出极其放松的姿态：“那我们可以开始了吗？”

　　格林德沃迟缓地点了点头。不得不承认，他第一次落了下风。

　　——

　　阿不思再回到山洞时已做好了要被即刻淘汰的准备，他们的剧本和表演天衣无缝，就好像格林德沃临时为了药品决定大开杀戒一样，比起摸不清实力高低的李一一而言，一个杀戮咒就能百分之百解决的阿不思则更容易得手。

　　但他的魔咒还没能说出口，李一一放在地上的那个奇形怪状的发射器突然发出了一阵急促的哔啵声，与此同时阿不思发觉自己脸上像是有什么很轻软的绒毛擦过，鼻尖微微发痒。

　　“你们别打了！”李一一焦急大喊，“有其他人来了！”

　　阿不思与格林德沃都转头往瀑布的洞口看去，此时天色已经微微发亮，深蓝的晨曦中走过来一个非常高大的影子，他似乎也是循着水源要到这里来占据这方山洞，那人的魔杖高举着，杖尖亮起一团迷蒙的光。

　　“克拉布。”阿不思认出了那个高壮的身影，便低声说。

　　格林德沃刚刚才在意识形态中听闻阿不思说过这个非常强悍怀疑是拜尔本暗中训练过的选手，他身上的伤口还在剧痛流血，但与此同时也明白这个人自己若不出手阿不思和李一一恐怕都没办法战胜。

　　他还是爬了起来，右手将魔杖紧紧握着，阿不思扶着他的一条胳膊，万分紧张的李一一看到他们俩一秒钟像是要你死我活下一秒又并肩立着，脸上闪过不解的神色。

　　“唷，客人可真不少呢。”克拉布穿过瀑布走了进来，他根根直立的短发上一滴水都没沾到，他看到格林德沃费力的模样，脸上更笑得张狂，“大名鼎鼎的格林德沃，你快要死了吗？”

　　阿不思和格林德沃都往前走了一步，而距离克拉布最近的李一一却反而后退，他在这样的关头也不知道拿起魔杖，只是脸上露出恐惧，双手紧紧地捧着那个在这里似乎派不上任何用场的发射器。

　　阿不思这下基本明白他是怎么熬过之前的那许多次比赛存留下来的，他基本没有正面抵抗的能力，只是靠着改装摄录机提前预警其他选手的动向，只要有人靠近，他就远远地躲开。

　　克拉布看到阿不思与格林德沃站着一起，肌肉虬结的脸上露出讥讽神色：“我早要与你结盟，你却选了个小麻雀，”他眼睛又往李一一脸上看，“嚯，还有个小兔子。”

　　“本事不多，话就要少。”格林德沃也反唇相讥，但他虽然嘴上厉害，但一只手托着他臂弯的阿不思知道失血已经极大程度地带走了他的体力与精神力，他几乎大半个身体都靠在自己这边，显然连站直都很困难。

　　斗争无法避免，但李一一还在旁边无济于事地劝说：“别打架，这里给你，我们可以走。”

　　克拉布看都不看他，反转手腕一道杀戮咒就朝李一一砸去，阿不思做好了准备所以立刻以缴械咒抵御，克拉布没料到他的反应如此之快，差一点魔杖就脱手而出。

　　他的眼睛这才第一次认真落在眼前这个红发少年的脸上，然后格林德沃笑了，他又露出了那副令许多人迷醉但也令许多人厌烦的玩世不恭的笑容，就好像阿不思漂亮的缴械咒是一个响亮的耳光，落在了克拉布自以为是的脸上。

　　“烈火熊熊！”克拉布恼羞成怒，离开挥舞魔杖将一股烈焰喷射到空气中，阿不思几乎是立刻就觉得自己额前的头发被热浪吹拂起来，但他反而向前一步将格林德沃与李一一都挡住。

　　“清水如泉！”他也大喊，克拉布身后的瀑布便立即转向，如同树藤似的缠绕过来，将他魔杖尖的火焰包裹其中，将之无声无息地浇灭。

　　“我差点被你骗过了，21张提升券果然还是有些效用。”克拉布面颊之上肌肉隐隐跳动，他咬牙切齿地说，“但这场游戏只有我会赢，小麻雀。你们三个加起来，都不会是我的对手。不过呢，一个行将就木的死人，还有一个赤手空拳的废物，”他扫了一眼李一一和格林德沃，“你用什么赢我？”

　　阿不思望着他，瀑布将天光折散，让他年轻的面孔莫名阴沉：“第一个忠告，不了解别人，就别那么自信。”

　　克拉布哈哈大笑，不耐烦地用魔杖掏了掏耳朵：“我可跟你们不一样，我在的位置，我所知道的事情，你们连想都想不到。”

　　他再度抬起魔杖来要一击必杀，但阿不思比他的动作更快上许多。

　　“阿瓦达索命！”灼目的绿光将少年火红的长发扬起，那瞬间他的蓝眼睛里翻卷起愤怒的狂潮，克拉布迎面倒了下去，永远僵住的表情写满不可思议。

　　“最后一个忠告，”阿不思缓缓垂下魔杖，用毫无温度的语气学着他的同伴说，“本事不多，话就要少。”

　　李一一愕然仰望着他，而格林德沃苍白的脸上神色复杂，他缓慢在阿不思身边坐下，右手捂着自己刚刚崩裂的一处伤口，鲜血顺着指尖缓缓溢出来。

　　还未完全日出的天幕陡然彻亮，克拉布被淘汰的通报出现在了他们头顶，阿不思抬头望了一眼，又垂下头来，他把魔杖塞回到袖子里，很平静地说：“看来我们有补给了。”

　　李一一还没从刚才的变故中回过神来，他不敢说话只是小心翼翼地看着阿不思，像是在看着一个突然暴躁亮出利爪的野兽。

　　“我们去拿补给，你在这等。”他冷硬地说，但看到格林德沃时还是下意识放低了一些音量，“好吗？”

　　格林德沃再一次觉得他真的很有趣。他才刚刚利落地杀了一个人，就算立即再i解决掉自己也不过是多一道魔咒罢了，却反而在寻求自己的看法，好像回到了最初他在礼堂里见到他的那时候，同样一双清澈明亮的蓝眼睛，干净地像是雨后水洗过的晴空般，不掺杂一丝杂质。

　　“好。”格林德沃点了点头，除了同意，他也没有更好的办法。

　　于是阿不思又回头看着已经完全呆住的李一一，后者像是怕他又突然生气一样连忙爬起来，跟着走出去两步又想起什么，将自己的发射器放在了格林德沃的手边：“这个如果要响，就说明附近有人，你要自己想办法。”

　　阿不思站在山洞边也回望了一眼，很认真地说：“我马上就回来。”

　　他说话时情绪仍然平缓，格林德沃也朝他摆了摆手，然后重新在施过魔咒所以变得绵软的石面上仰躺下，昏暗的穹顶空无一物，瀑布的声音变成了天然的屏障，让极度疲惫的他想要昏沉睡去。

　　——

　　李一一几乎追不上阿不思的步伐，红发少年的个子比他高许多，腿也要长一截，他拼命倒动双腿气喘吁吁地在后面跟着，平时缺乏锻炼的身体很快就吃不消了。

　　“哎，等等我。”他终于忍不住停下脚步说，走在前面几米的阿不思这才回过头来，日光下他的脸色苍白，神色也很不自然，愣了几秒才歉意地走回来说：“对不起啊。”

　　“没事，”李一一用力喘气以缓解自己胸腔中的刺痛，与此同时摆了摆手，“我知道你很急。”

　　阿不思在他旁边撑着膝盖查看他的状况，但眼睛里还是有些空，他显然也被自己此前的决然一击吓到了，此时此刻已经走出山洞很远，他还是觉得目之所及都不真实。

　　他杀了人，就算那个人是拜耳本蓄意前来打断格林德沃连胜的棋子，就算在此前的回环中对方杀过自己许多次，他杀了他，杀戮咒第一次成功地从他的魔杖射出，精准又残忍地刺入了另一个人的胸口，魔法是多么有效的武器，杀人好像也变得非常简单。

　　他终于够愤怒了，他终于体会到了福克斯所说的那种愤怒，格林德沃说过的话在他的脑海中回转，他愤怒于核心国残酷的统治，愤怒于节目组毫不人道绝无公平的抽选暗则，愤怒于帕西瓦尔的不告而别，愤怒于坎德拉的缄默隐瞒，他甚至愤怒于自己，愤怒于一个没有任何能力改变现状的自己。

　　而李一一看到他脸上表情痛苦，便善解人意地说：“这个游戏就是这样的，你做的事情一点错都没有。”他轻轻拍了拍阿不思的胳膊，单眼皮的漆黑眼睛里露出孩子一样的单纯笑意，“而且我觉得你是很厉害的，你救了我和格林德沃呀！”

　　阿不思也微微低头望着他，李一一挂满汗珠的面孔仍然像是个生活在美梦中的，不谙世事的孩子。

　　“你不生气吗？”他忍不住问道，虽然明白这个问题有些残酷，但他太好奇了，他甚至有些嫉妒，他不明白为什么李一一在经历了那么多生离死别之后还能维持如此从容无邪的面容，而自己只是想到坎德拉与阿不中选时的记忆，怒火就从脚底一路灼烧到心头。

　　——tbc


	27. 第二十七夜 光芒

　　李一一没懂他为什么这么问，有些懵懂地睁着眼睛：“为什么要生气？”

　　阿不思咬牙切齿的一拳头打在棉花上，他斟酌了半晌字句，还是换了个话题：“那你想赢吗？”

　　“想是想的。”李一一拖长了声调，摇晃着脑袋满脸向往，“AI告诉我核心城的中央塔上有一个信息枢纽，里面保存了人类迄今为止全部的科技成果，还可以走进全息空间与所有存留的科学家意识对话，我想我要是赢了的话，说不定有机会去那儿看看呢！”

　　他的回答是完全在阿不思意料之外的，从自己而言，赢是为了回家，从格林德沃而言，赢是为了更靠近自由，但李一一的目的听上去则有那么一些怪异，如果不是知道他本人就是这样的性格，下意识反应会觉得他在撒谎。

　　李一一看着阿不思低下头不说话，又善解人意地说：“你代替弟弟做志愿者的时候我有看到，我知道你想赢了游戏然后回家。”他拍了拍阿不思的肩膀，“所以你要加油呀！”

　　他又开始为你死我活的对手真心加油了，阿不思无奈地苦笑之后又继续往前走，又出去几步又好奇地问：“你怎么懂那么多……”他找不到一个词去概括李一一的能力，只能含糊地耸肩，“就那些本事？”

　　“啊，”李一一感觉到阿不思的步伐放慢，这样的节奏让他很满意，便笑眯眯地回答，“是小时候我哥哥教给我的，他喜欢折腾一些小玩意，偶尔会让我当帮手。”

　　哥哥。阿不思脸上的表情僵硬了瞬间，他记得格林德沃曾说过的关于李一一兄长的事情，他死在了反叛中，以至于牵连李一一全家都没能离开尼莫岛。

　　阿不思谨慎地环顾四周，他不知道李一一这样谈及哥哥会不会招致什么不利后果，虽然玛奇班说过节目组最忌惮观众舆论所以不会明目张胆地对选手做些什么，但他们下圈套设陷阱的功夫一流，在乐园里让一个人死去的办法也有很多，所以言行举止定要万分小心。只是反观李一一却显然并不在乎那么多，他好像一直就什么都无所谓似的。

　　“如果不是这次中选，我还以为我是个哑炮。”他没心没肺地嘿嘿一笑，把魔杖戳进乱糟糟的黑头发里，“不过AI让我学魔咒我真是学的慢极了，到现在我都分不清障碍咒和击昏咒，只是好在AI能教会我更多其他的东西，让我不至于落下来就被杀掉。”

　　阿不思脑子里还在想他哥哥，便漫不经心地问：“什么其他东西？”

　　“当然是科技。”李一一突然换了一副严肃模样，扶了扶鼻尖就好像那里有一副框架眼镜似的，“我之前都不知道自己有多无知，看不远也看不清，世界的本质和世界的边界对于我来说都是不存在的，因为我什么都不懂。”

　　阿不思想说你讲的那些我也不懂，但他还是耐着性子附和：“那你现在知道什么了？”

　　李一一往前飞快地走了几步爬到一块石头上，他俯视着阿不思，像是一个学者在做千万人聆听的讲演：“我知道宇宙很辽阔，我们所在的这个星球只是沙漠中的一粒尘埃，而这片沙漠已经存在了几亿年，这粒尘埃之上的人们，从出现到今天，还占据了不到沙漠整个历经岁月中最后一秒。”

　　阿不思第一次听到这样的言论，他呆呆地望着眼前的少年，用尽全力都很难消化他所说的东西。

　　“太阳很远吗？”李一一又抬起一只手来让阳光透过指缝落在他脸上，“太阳距离我们约有15000万千米，人类如果走向太阳，要日夜不休地走三千年，但光从太阳出发，落在我们脸上时，只需要八秒钟。”

　　然后他垂下手从石头上跳了下来，一双黑漆漆的眼睛望着阿不思：“假如你是一颗太阳，而我是宇宙中距离你最近的另一颗太阳，我向你望一眼，那目光要在广漠的宇宙中跋涉很久，所以当我看到你时，已是四年之后。”

　　阿不思目瞪口呆地望着他，他想象那样漫长的距离，让他有一种无法喘息地重压感。

　　“很远吗，但那已是最近。”李一一又看着地面，他的情绪低落极了，“还有很多地方距离我们成千上万光年，但我们的寿命连五十年都没有。”

　　阿不思双手攥拳咬紧牙关才没能出声，他们本该活得比五十年还要久很多，但这个“本该”他无法说出口，他可以重来没有关系，但李一一若是知晓真相，核心国不会让他活着。

　　可他本来也没办法活。阿不思望着少年的侧脸，心尖像戳刺着一把冰棱，但李一一却不知道他心思回转，还在低声说：“既然全部人类都只是沙漠中存只在了一秒钟的沙砾与尘埃，我赢与你赢，或者说任何人赢，又有什么意义呢？如果下一秒就有别的行星迎面撞在尼莫岛上，如果明天就有更高等的文名像捏碎一颗种子那样捏碎整个地球，那么不管异种和凡种，不管人还是猴子，都得变成灰烬。”

　　阿不思觉得他在这么肆无忌惮地说下去简直大事不妙，所以来不及深思他话语中的含义便拉着他往圣殿的方向快步走去，他发现李一一走快了之后脑子就不那么灵光了，体力和智力，他好像只能维持一边。

　　他们很快穿过树林，幸运的是并没有遇到其他的选手，茂密的树冠之间阿不思一眼便看到了圣殿雪白的尖顶，他此前来过几次，已经很熟悉周围的环境，也明白很多人为了抢夺补给会在圣殿附近埋伏，虽然专属的箱子只有选手本人可以打开，但打开之后里面的东西是谁都可以夺走的。

　　阿不思本意是让李一一在附近躲藏，他自己进去拿药品，但把发射器留给格林德沃的李一一显然远不如以前有底气，说两个人一起行动多少安全一些，阿不思想了想觉得他说得多少有些道理，两人便一起登上了圣殿足有数百级的宽大台阶。

　　整个圣殿的风格与孤岛格格不入，像是一座天上掉下来直插在树林中的尖塔，它周身纯白找不到一丝缝隙，唯独底部三分之一处有一面光子屏，上面用于显示此刻有谁的补给正在殿内，于是阿不思的名字便高悬在那里，直到他拿走补给箱之后才会熄灭。

　　阿不思与李一一一同穿过大门走进殿内，这里的空间并不很大，里面看上去并没有外面那么光洁明亮，内部其实有些黑暗，反而像是个古旧的仓库。中央的台阶上放着一只浅灰色的箱子，唯一一道光线从穹顶直照在箱子上，照亮顶部镌刻的一行字，李一一好奇地走近去看，内容是：愿科技保佑你。

　　已经来拿过几次补给的阿不思则没有他那么好奇，心里想着赶快返回山洞救治格林德沃，他比任何人都害怕格林德沃会死，因为对方一旦死掉，按照他们的约定，他就必须赢得比赛结束回环，但他还没有做好准备，所以并不愿意就这么结束。

　　阿不思抽出接骨木魔杖用杖尖在箱子上一划，盖子便瞬间分裂开启，里面铺着一层软布，一眼看去有一把带鞘的兰博刀和三个更小的盒子，阿不思顾不上看那柄刀，急急忙忙地将盒子打开想要找李一一所说的那种除了死人都治好的药。

　　第一个盒子里是整整齐齐十二支蓝色营养剂。阿不思只看了一眼就丢在一旁。

　　他打开第二个盒子。里面并列的还是同样的营养剂。

　　阿不思的手开始颤抖，他几乎很难掰开第三个盒子的搭扣。拿着刀端详的李一一见他情绪不对，便走过来帮他。

　　然后他们合力将第三个盒子打开了。

　　阿不思手腕突然下垂，李一一也没能坨住那只盒子，它掉落在地上，细长的十二支玻璃管四散滚开，阳光在玻璃上折射出炫目的色彩，它们全都散发着冷漠的蓝色暗光。

　　——tbc


	28. 第二十八夜 狂战

　没有药品。

　　这个结果不算意外，阿不思呆立在原地，他知道自己早该想到核心国不会给他们救命的针剂。他想要救格林德沃，但核心国要他死。

　　时间已经过去了至少两个小时，阿不思不确认格林德沃还能坚持多久，但至少天幕之间悬挂的光子屏都未亮过，说明他现在还活着。

　　“怎么办？”李一一也明白他们此行的目的未能达到，便小声询问同伴。

　　阿不思也没有办法，他脑海中出现的第一个念头是继续杀人，以他以往的经历来看，圣殿周围至少埋伏着四个人，他如果现在出去将他们全部解决掉的话，又能得到四份补给。

　　但与此同时他知道那也是无济于事的，就算他真的如有神助一穿四，核心国也不会给他任何能够帮助格林德沃的东西。

　　可是除了核心国的补给之外，尼莫岛荒凉贫瘠，他还能从什么地方得到救治格林德沃的药品呢？

　　阿不思反复想了想，他眼前突然出现了一道光亮，那光亮让他抬起眼皮。他想到了，还有一个地方，还有一个办法！

　　他猛地伸出手将那柄兰博刀拿在手里，转身就往圣殿外面跑，李一一慌忙在后面跟着他，一叠声地问他要去哪儿。

　　阿不思没有时间回答他，只是打了个手势让李一一原地等着，他迅速搜寻脑海中的记忆，他记得自己曾在圣殿北端遇到过旧金山和叶卡捷琳堡选手的联盟，他们两个都是块头很大的壮实男人，在一个人缴械阿不思之后，另一个人便毫不留情地将他用绳子勒死了。

　　阿不思径直朝着他们去了，他去找那两个人的一个原因是他们很强大不需要自己花费多少心思去假装不敌，第二个是他很确认他们其中没有任何一个人掌握了杀戮咒，所以不会让自己瞬间死去。

　　他做好了打算，但说一点都不恐惧绝对是假的，因为他不确认这个办法会不会奏效，也不确认自己能不能捱得过许多比杀戮咒更复杂也更痛苦的折磨。

　　但无论如何总好比一步走错功亏一篑要好。阿不思咬着牙一头钻进了树林里。

　　他的记忆力实在是很好，就连茂密树林中这种没有任何特点的方位都一见之下绝不会忘，果然才朝着北边走了不到二十步，他就看到前方站着两个高大人影，他们像雕塑似的阻拦着道路，脸上表情凶狠而阴沉。

　　“除你武器！”阿不思不准备浪费任何时间，他先将旧金山选手缴械，然后果然也被他的同伴击飞了魔杖，但阿不思袖子里还藏着那柄兰博刀，他反手将刀拔出鞘来，虽然对于核心国的科技水准已经不需要任何冷兵器，但现在他们显然将这些古老的武器当做了给《幸存日》带来更多刺激的道具，所有阿不思所见过的补给提供的刀匕都极其精美，不像是啜饮鲜血的武器，反而像是摆在博物馆的艺术品。

　　他冲了上去，没有魔杖之后他就不剩什么本事了，就算他形似凶狠，但出手却没有多少力量，那个比他壮实很多的叶卡捷琳堡选手在他出手之前就一拳打在他肩膀上，阿不思立刻失去平衡跌倒在地。他的后背结结实实撞在树上，许多叶子落了下来，兰博刀掉在距离他半米远的碎石间。

　　“很抱歉。”旧金山选手将兰博刀拾在手里，两个人都凑过来围拢在阿不思周围，脸上带着好运天降的得逞笑容。

　　“我也抱歉。”阿不思虽然唇角溢出血痕，但脸上也笑，随即他侧身一滚伸长手臂将自己被击飞掉落在附近的魔杖拾起来，然后回身指着敌人的眉心：“阿瓦达索命！”

　　被击中的叶卡捷琳堡选手立刻仰面倒了下去，许多尘土飞扬起来，他脸上表情永远凝滞了。

　　而旧金山选手瞬间意识到这个看上去不堪一击的少年瞬间杀死了自己的同伴，求生与反击的本能让他一把将兰博刀捅进了阿不思的侧腹，阿不思吃痛蜷缩身体，虽然做过准备，但皮肉血管与神经被突然利刃切开的剧烈疼痛还是让他眼前一阵发白。

　　但他没有时间缓和痛苦，旧金山选手意识到自己未能造成击杀的情况下已经抬高手腕准备再刺一刀，阿不思没有给他机会，他本来想要再施一个杀戮咒，但剧痛之下他连一个单词都无法准确说出口，情急之中只将魔杖直接捅进了对方的眼睛里。人类眼球被刺穿的触感很可怕，而接骨木的虬结好像被他的眼眶卡住了，旧金山选手捂着眼睛大叫起来，他哀嚎哭喊连连后退，最后靠着一块石头坐下，很快就停止了呼吸。

　　阿不思捂着自己的腹部，他呼吸间都痛得发抖，那伤口并不算是很深，但似乎被刺破了比较重要的血管，粘稠温热的血流了满手。

　　一个小型摄录机飞了过来，平稳降落在他面前，阿不思知道这台机器正在尽职尽责地拍摄他将死的每一个神情，他便冲着那个隐约亮起红光的小小眼睛笑了笑，然后用很低但非常清晰地声音说：“坎伯兰小姐，请救救我。”

　　他说完之后便仰面躺在落叶之间，虽然回环了许多次，但是为了抓紧每一秒钟的时间他很少真正休息，现实世界看来阿不思·邓布利多只是度过了两日的光阴，但只有他自己知道，从第一次降落在这座岛到“今日”，他已在回环中经过了三个多月。

　　这一次他是真的觉得很累，虽然心里清楚就算计划不成功他也无非是再一次进入回环，但对于眼下的这个世界而言，格林德沃与自己全都死去之后，黑暗又要永恒地笼罩在十二个特辖区之上了。

　　他想到这里，心里隐隐发笑。何时起他开始将自己与格林德沃放在了同一个位置之上，就好像那个人狂妄又真实的话语成为了种子，如此强悍又深刻地埋藏在他心里，他不断回环就是不断在给那颗种子填充养分，它开始生长了，它快要破土而出。

　　不知道过了多久，也许是十几分钟但也许只是几十秒，阿不思听到了头顶树木枝叶被剐蹭的声音，他抬头去看，果然有一个小小的银色降落伞正准确地朝着他飘落下来。

　　一个与补给箱中一模一样的小盒子掉在他的膝盖上，中央拴着一条浅粉色的绸带，绸带上是手写的：

　　乐意效劳。你忠诚的梅恩·坎伯兰。

　　阿不思将盒子打开，里面果然静静躺着两支药品，一支是浅橙色的强心针，另一个玻璃管里是透明的胶装止血膏。

　　——

　　格林德沃的伤口在止血膏的效益下以肉眼可见的速度愈合了大半，站在旁边的李一一连眼睛都看直了，他对所有关乎科技的东西都表现出一千万分的兴趣，还趁阿不思不注意的时候悄悄刮了一点点就着魔杖的光研究起来。

　　阿不思没力气关注他，打过营养剂之后他就靠在石壁上昏昏欲睡，格林德沃的状况倒是恢复了许多，反复看了阿不思好几次，怀疑他恒温服破掉的地方是刀伤，又怀疑那些一路流到后背的暗褐色血迹是他自己的血。他犹豫了片刻，还是决定去问李一一：“你们遇到别的人了吗？”

　　李一一没想那么多，将经过一五一十都告诉了格林德沃，后者听完之后沉默良久，有些讶异地问：“叶卡捷琳堡和旧金山的选手，也全都是他淘汰的？”

　　李一一点头，他自己也觉得很不可思议。

　　格林德沃没有再说话，他转头看着似乎已经抱着魔杖睡着的红发少年，他平日里也没有多少血色的苍白脸庞在昏暗的山洞中无辜又宁静，但与此同时再想到他为了救助自己所做的事情，格林德沃觉得自己从许多年前就不曾跳动的心脏忽然颤抖，一种似乎名为“悔恨”的情绪从心底蔓延上来。但与此同时他也明白，后悔是没有任何用的，命运将他们一同推到了这条路上，这并不仅仅是一条无法回头的路，它甚至不允许他们停下脚步，就像是一条正在坍塌的隧道，燃烧的岩石不断从背后砸落下来，他们必须要拼命地往前走，不然便会粉身碎骨。

　　——tbc


	29. 第二十九夜 宣言

　　而阿不思并不知道。他在山洞里合着血与泥土的腥味睡了一觉，他进入游戏长久以来才第一次胆敢安睡，一是格林德沃已经得救他无所谓自己是否被淘汰，二是这一次游戏中的选手到现在除自己外只剩下了四个人，还有两个就在身边，他足以放松警惕，所以难得能够小睡了一会儿，只是梦中诡噩延绵，醒来时觉得头脑更加昏沉。

　　他睁开眼睛望着四周，山洞里静谧无声，他的盟友格林德沃抱着手臂坐在旁边，昏暗中一双异瞳望着自己，脸上的表情复杂又深沉。

　　阿不思怀疑他盯着自己看了许久，浑身都觉得很不自在，于是转开目光又去寻找另一个人的身影，但却发现山洞中除了他们两个之外并没有其他人。

　　“李一一呢？”他开口才发现自己的喉咙极其干哑，每一个音节都粗嘎难听，显得同声传译里那个过于冷硬的女声也不像往常那么难听了。

　　“他走了。”格林德沃说着站了起来，变出个杯子接了一些瀑布的水给他喝。

　　阿不思捧着杯子，又怀疑地透过杯沿看了一眼格林德沃，后者立刻说：“我没有淘汰他，只是他害怕继续待在一起最终要从我们三个人之间抉择胜负，所以就走了。”

　　听到他这么说阿不思才稍稍放心下来，他喝了一口大水，又问：“现在还剩几个人？”

　　“四个。”格林德沃在他对面坐下，“除了你我之外，只剩李一一和大阪选手了。”

　　阿不思深深地看了他一眼：“你有胜算吗？”

　　他问的是你而非我们，格林德沃也明白他的意思——他想要结束这次回环了，这无可厚非，这两天来他确实已经做了太多事情。

　　“有。”格林德沃点头，他站了起来向阿不思伸出手，阿不思也抬高手臂让他拉着自己站起来，对方粗糙高热的指尖透过防护服传来一股沉重的压力，他们面对面站着，几乎没有任何光线的山洞里却能看得到对方最微弱的表情。

　　“我们也该走了。”阿不思说，他的全部重音都压在“走”那个字眼上。

　　“好。”格林德沃第一次用阿不思的母语直接回复了他。

　　而后他们不约而同地同时放开手，阿不思率先转身朝洞外走去，但格林德沃没有动，他在原地直立着，非常缓慢而稳笃地抽出魔杖来，然后用轻到几不可闻的声音在他身后说：“我很抱歉。”

　　阿不思的脚步顿住，他没有转身，只是微微扭过半张脸来，表情似乎有些诧异，但眼睛里的神色却极其平静，像是在说“没关系”。

　　瀑布的声音陡然变大了，轰鸣击碎的水声掩藏着许多暗流涌动的噪音。

　　格林德沃的手腕微微颤抖了一下。

　　而阿不思极其短暂地瞥了他一眼。

“为了更伟大的利益。”他唤他，声音很轻但非常坚定，“盖勒特。”

　　他说完继续向前走，而格林德沃在他身后高举起魔杖，杖尖迸射出一道绿光，将他单薄的身体瞬间穿透。

　　——

　　阿不思伸出手腕想要穿上防护服，但皮肤触到空气便一阵烧灼，像是许多尖细滚热的缝衣针在不断戳刺似的，他诧异地停了下来，低头往自己的手腕上看去，那里苍白的皮肤看似没有任何异常，但同痛感极其真实又极其强烈，不像是幻觉。

　　他莫名想起在上一次格林德沃淘汰自己之前紧紧握住他手腕的手指，阿不思仔细想了想，他认为这不是巧合，应该是某种很重要的信号。

　　“三分钟，阿不思。”福克斯在他沉思时出声提醒，阿不思心不在焉地将衣服穿好，而那清晰的烧灼感一直在皮肤上跳动。

　　他又重新在床上坐下，屏住呼吸将全部注意力都放在那一小块灼痛的部位，十几秒之间，那针刺似的痛感在皮肤之下游走，像是有什么既定的路线一般，一次之后，又一次。

　　他瞬间心擂如鼓，右手将魔杖放下，食指顺着手腕划动，他知道这个格林德沃传递给他的信息是极其隐秘的，否则也不用绕这么大的弯子，于是划动几下之后他又将指头攒成拳，因为他哪怕最细微的举止也暴露在所有人眼睛之下，而任何信息都只有在脑子里时才算安全。

　　他很快准确地“读出”了第一个单词，这才后知后觉格林德沃为什么要说他的母语，他做好了准备，那是一个有关传达了信息的暗示。但它实在有些不详，令阿不思的感到一阵恐惧。

　　再然后痛感停顿了一刹那，第二个单词也在他的脑海中拼了出来。阿不思绷紧心神，他不知道时间过去了多久，害怕福克斯会出声打断自己，便用手将AI捂着。

　　阿不思继续等着，但接下来信息却又重复，它回转了几次，但那个暗号好像只包含了两个单词而已。

　　这个词组在阿不思的认知范畴之外，他一边思考一边下楼去，格林德沃告诉自己这个词组有什么含义吗？还是要让自己去做些什么？

　　他并不明白，但又觉得不明白也没关系，晚宴之后他可以去图书馆找找看，如果图书馆找不到，他明天可以在乐园里亲口问他。

　　晚宴时阿不思极其心不在焉，他重复太多次之后对这里的一切都感到非常厌烦，虚假的官员贵妇，谄媚的男人女人，他甚至都清楚地记得他们每一个装模作样表情和动作。

　　但他很快看到了一个人，此前他一句话都没有与那个人说过，不过这一次他决定要去打个招呼，虽然对方并不知道，可她不久前才救了自己和格林德沃。

　　梅恩·坎伯兰是核心国政府官员坎伯兰先生的独女，她个子小巧皮肤白皙，脸上化着核心城中流行的夸张妆容，但所幸她年轻又貌美所以并不至于太过怪异，漆成蝶翼似的睫毛之下有一双灵动的绿眼睛，天鹅似的袖长脖颈间挂着一只绿宝石项链，更衬得那双眼睛顾盼生辉。

　　阿不思看到对方的时候，她也在打量自己，阿不思知道这个女孩对自己有好感，而现在他明白这份好感是价值连城的，梅恩·坎伯兰的地位很高心思也不复杂，如果他能使得坎伯兰最高限度关注自己的话，他就能不止一次地获得她的帮助。

　　在他们对视时，敏锐的玛奇班注意到了他的视线走向，便喜气洋洋地说：“坎伯兰小姐今年才成年，所以是第一次参加《幸存日》晚宴，她还没有支持的选手，你可以抓住机会。”

　　阿不思默默听着，他明白这有些卑鄙，他在利用坎伯兰，但他同时也没有选择，绝壁之上仅剩这几根稻草，他为了活命，全都要攥在手里。

　　梅恩·坎伯兰注意到与那个红发少年视线对上，便转头佯装与自己的女伴聊天，但她很快嗅到一股很清淡却令人心生好感的味道，于是便又抬起头来，这才发现那个刚才还在帐篷另一端的少年走了过来，他脸上带着彬彬有礼的笑容。

　　“您好，我是戈德里克的选手邓布利多。”他伸出手来，想要与坎伯兰相握。后者脸色微微泛红，绿眼睛眨了眨，才慢吞吞地伸出带了手套的右手，她声如蚊呐：“我是坎伯兰。”

　　阿不思没想到这个养尊处优的女孩如此内敛羞涩，他还以为核心国的女人都想玛奇班那样，肢体语言比妆容还要夸张，灵魂比神色穿着的眼神更要色彩斑斓，但坎伯兰从外边看与她们虽然相同，但性格则完全不像，她让阿不思想起从来都很安静的妹妹，于是不由得对她生出难得的好感。

　　阿不思与她简单寒暄了两句，他还算擅长做这样的事情，因为以前在监督局工作，难免要与许多核心国的官员打交道，为了保留住自己可怜的职位他也学会了很多圆滑虚伪的处世之道，他知道该说什么让别人开心，尤其是这样年纪的核心国女孩，夸奖几句再说两个幽默巧妙的笑话，他把平日里哄妹妹的招式拿出三分之一，也足以让坎伯兰心花怒放了。

　　“我会帮你赢的。”坎伯兰最后在阿不思要道别之前说，她一直以来说话都没有底气，唯独这句像是站稳了脚跟，阿不思看着她的脸，那上面的表情有信任与仰慕，也很真诚。

　　阿不思的心脏被一双浸过冰水似的手攥紧了，他几乎要愧疚地落荒而逃。他根本就没打算赢，这一次不会下一次可能也一样，他要撒谎，他要欺瞒，而这些事情他还得重复许多次。

　　但对于眼前的这个坎伯兰来说，此时此刻她所见到的阿不思·邓布利多，永远都不会离开尼莫岛。

　　“我会努力。”他只能干巴巴地回答，尽可能不要再多给坎伯兰多少希望，很多人都会死的，他希望她年轻而简单的心能够明白这一点。

　　——tbc


	30. 第三十夜 死圣

　　阿不思再次进入格林德沃的意识空间时，手臂上一直未曾停止过的灼痛才消失，他低头看了看自己的手腕，就听到旁边格林德沃的声音模糊响起：“你在看什么？”

　　“没什么。”阿不思立刻抬起头来。

　　格林德沃盯着他看了看，虽然看得出对方有所隐瞒但他并不愿意追问，但在他开口之前，阿不思已经迫不及待地率先问出了那个萦绕在他脑海中一整夜的问题：“死亡圣器是什么？”

　　格林德沃的表情稍微僵硬了一瞬间，他露出了些许复杂的神色，阿不思仔细去从揣摩，竟然觉得他脸上第一次显露出敌意来，他有些紧张，忙不迭地补充：“这个词是你留给我的信号。”

　　“当然。”格林德沃微微蹙眉，原本就足够复杂的表情中又多了一丝诡异的自傲，“知道这个词组的人，早就全都死去了。”

　　阿不思诧异又恐惧地望着他，但格林德沃并不回答，反而问道：“这是我们第几次交流？”

　　“第三次。”阿不思回答，他回答时才觉得隐隐惊愕，他觉得他们已经历经了许多苦难交流了许多事情，但仔细回溯，他与格林德沃真正对上话的时间距离此刻也并没有多久远。

　　而对于眼前的这个格林德沃，这接触则更短暂。

　　但没想到他这个回答说出口，更惊愕的反而是格林德沃，他眼睛微微眯起眉毛之间出现浅浅的沟壑，像打量又像审视地上下将阿不思看了半晌，才有些沙哑地重复：“只是第三次？”

　　他声音压低，不知道在问谁还是在问他本人，总之阿不思知道他并不是在问自己：“这么快吗？”

　　“什么这么快？”阿不思小心翼翼地问。

　　格林德沃又望了他一眼，这一眼又有些疲惫与不甘，充满了认命似的无可奈何，他坐在那张空间中唯独的长椅上，然后伸出手示意阿不思也坐下。

　　“此前对你隐瞒，非常抱歉。”格林德沃说，他的声音很低沉，阿不思甚至熟悉他的这种音调，他说到关键但没那么容易启齿的事情时，总是这样的语气。

　　“隐瞒什么？”

　　“很多东西。”格林德沃双手交叉放在膝头，“或者说，虽然我没有前几次我们交谈的记忆，但我知道，在我告诉你死亡圣器之前，任何关键的信息我都不会向你坦白。”

　　阿不思迷茫地看着他：“为什么？”

　　“我不能排除有人发现了我曾进入回环，所以刻意来骗取某些信息的可能。毕竟这些年以来，核心国和拜尔本最想弄清楚的，就是我为什么要一次次参加游戏。”

　　阿不思一阵紧张与激动，他心擂如鼓，仿佛即将看到什么终于拨云见日的真相：“所以你不是为了接触更多的魔法知识才参与节目的吗？”

　　“是也不是。”格林德沃回答，“前三年过去之后，我的魔法能力在某些层面上就已经接近便饱和，书本已经不能给我带来更多的知识。但我仍然年年都做志愿者，不是为了多学一两个咒语或是什么变形术占卜术。”他停顿了刹那，非常认真地望着阿不思，阿不思瞬间明白了他的意思，便抢先说：“你在寻找死亡圣器？”

　　“是的。”格林德沃点头，他眼中流露出一丝稍纵即逝的赞许，“这也是我隐瞒的最重要的东西，以前叫做麻瓜，现在他们称自己为凡种，并不知道它们的存在——”

　　“它们？”阿不思敏锐地捕捉到了这个单词，“你的意思是说，死亡圣器，并不是一件东西？”

　　“死亡圣器指的是三件魔法圣物。”格林德沃也并不为他打断自己而生气，反而极其耐心地解释，“分别是老魔杖，复活石和隐形衣。”

　　阿不思茫然听着，他此前没有听说过这三样东西，但就从格林德沃的口中，也不觉得它们有什么惊天动地的魔力。

　　“拥有复活石据说可以起死回生，穿上隐形衣可以不被任何外物窥探，而老魔杖，”格林德沃意味深长地说，“据说持有者能够百战不败。”

　　阿不思与他对视，后者却短暂地瞥了一眼他手中的接骨木魔杖，阿不思缓缓抬起手腕来，不可思议地瞪大眼睛：“是这一根？”

　　格林德沃平静地望着他：“如果我没有猜错的话。”

　　阿不思失望极了，接骨木魔杖在他手里并没有多么强悍，他在使用它进入尼莫岛的第一天就知道必胜只是传言，如果接骨木必胜的话，他第一次就能结束游戏，又何必次次回环呢？

　　还是说这就是接骨木不败的秘密，它令所有战败的持有者都回到一切未能发生之前？

　　“我不明白。”阿不思坦言，“就算你把它们都找到了，又能如何呢？”

　　“有人告诉我持有三件圣器的人，能够成为死神本身。”格林德沃回答，“而我有想杀的人，也有想要扭转的现实，寻找圣器，是我这么多年以来找到的，最接近那个目标的办法。”

　　阿不思沉默了几秒钟，声音很轻地问道：“你不是说，知道这个词组的人都死去了吗？”他怀疑地望着对方，“那又是谁告诉你这件事的？”

　　“活人不知道，还有死人。”格林德沃在阿不思惊愕的目光中说，“巫师死后若有执念，可以选择变成不老不死的魂灵，但战争中许多古堡与学校被摧毁，那些魂灵们只能选择四处逃逸，三年前我在德姆斯特朗遇到了一个一直藏匿在河底的魂灵，他告诉了我关于死亡圣器的事情，他在大肃清中死去却多年不肯消散，我找不到他欺骗我的动机。”

　　“他没有给你任何线索吗？”

　　格林德沃悲哀地摇了摇头：“三十年来的战争与肃清几乎击溃冲散了整个魔法世界，许多有名的魔法物品全都消隐无踪，就连拜耳本搜集十二根魔杖都花费了许多时间，更不要说其他的东西。”

　　阿不思也沉默了，他并不像格林德沃那么相信所谓死亡圣器能够扭转现实的神话，他听闻也见识过核心国的科技力量，接骨木魔杖已经够让他失望，他不认为剩下的两个能带来多少转机。

　　“但我倾向于那些高级魔法物品有着自己的‘思维’，”格林德沃接着说，“就像接骨木会挑选主人一样，或许其他的圣器也有意识地在寻找合适、安全的时机被足以担此重任的那个人找到，在过去的一些时间里，我曾认为那个人会是我。”

　　他盯着阿不思看，那眼神令阿不思觉得有些悚然。

　　“而现在我动摇了。”格林德沃平缓地说，“既然接骨木选择了你——”

　　“接骨木选择我，是因为拜尔本不让它选择你不是吗！”阿不思大声说，他几乎忍不住站起来，格林德沃所说的一切都让他恐惧，就好像对方要把那个他本人这么多年都无法做到的事情强塞在自己怀里，他根本不管自己有没有那些能力，他根本不管自己是怎么想的，他一股脑地把有的没的全都朝着自己兜头砸了过来，把他砸得眼冒金星。

　　格林德沃沉默下来，他也明白自己描述这一切都算强求，但他不得不说。

　　阿不思也觉察到自己太过急躁很没礼貌，又有些愧疚地小声问：“那你为什么觉得，我能集齐死亡圣器呢？”

　　“因为我能‘看到’。”格林德沃说着，那颗白金瞳亮得耀眼。

　　——tbc


	31. 第三十一夜 预言

　　阿不思明白这个“看到”的意思，格林德沃曾说过他特有的预言能力，他也说过他的确看到过一些未来，但当时阿不思并不知道，他口中的“未来”竟然与自己有关。

　　“你看到了什么？”他问道，因为未知而带来的恐惧使他的声音颤抖。

　　格林德沃再次沉默了片刻，他似乎在回忆，但神情有些痛苦，阿不思看不明白。

　　“你找到了复活石，”过了半晌，他才开口，但描述非常简洁，“还有隐形衣。”

　　阿不思原以为自己能听到更多的信息，但等了片刻格林德沃也没有继续说话，忍不住追问：“我是什么样子？我在哪儿？其余两个圣器你也没有见过，怎么确认我找到的没有错呢？”

　　他有些急躁了，但格林德沃理解这种急躁，没有几个人能平静聆听自己的“未来”，更妄论这样对于他而言有些难以想象的预见。

　　格林德沃便又详细回忆了一次，大部分先知的画面很像是普通人的梦境，越用力去想就越难将之看清晰，但他记得自己触碰到眼前红发少年手背时一瞬间所见带来的震慑，他在发现自己有先知能力之后曾先后试图预言过许多人的未来，他看不清自己，也看不清楚周围的许多人，然而唯独阿不思·邓布利多留下的那个画面前所未有地完整、清晰。

　　他看到阿不思站在一面高墙之上，但那堵墙与特辖区的围墙还有所差别，颜色浅得发白，更比普通的围墙高出许多，他站在墙头，身后是青灰色朦胧的天空。他身上穿着件非常宽大的黑色暗红锁边的长袍，风鼓动衣襟如同翅膀，他左手捏着一块黑色的石头，脸上表情并不明晰，他高呼了一句什么，然后反手将右肩披风遮至头顶，像是画布上的图像被擦去般，他整个人便从空中消失了。

　　格林德沃许多次回想那个画面，他试图不放过任何细节，但以他如今的能力，却捉摸不到更多的信息，他只是从那一头飘扬如同火焰的长发中认出了对方，然而目之所及他还是觉得满心意外与震慑，那个画面几乎击溃了他曾经笃定的、经营的、意图实现的一切。

　　“你的样子我看不清，我也不知道你在哪儿。”格林德沃诚然回答，“不过我有足够的理由相信你的确找到了其他的两件圣器。我理解你的不信任，但或许下一次，我可以直接让你也‘看到’。”

　　他的描述含糊，但逻辑天衣无缝，再加上最后的保证，阿不思找不出任何理由怀疑他。

　　阿不思想了想，脑海中却浮现出一个很重要的事情，他此前似乎忽略了这个问题的存在：“这一届如果我赢了，那你呢？”

　　格林德沃的表情异常平静，他脸上甚至有笑意：“那我只能输了。”

　　“输”这个字眼从他嘴巴里说出来都很不真实，阿不思微微蹙眉，就从他以往对这个人的了解，再加上这段时间以来的接触，盖勒特·格林德沃几乎是完美的，他强悍却又沉稳，聪明中带着自傲，他不能相信这样的一个人会束手就擒坐以待毙，阿不思甚至觉得他发现任何人能够回环，便会不惜杀对方一万次，也要打破规则。

　　“那你就让拜尔本得逞了。”阿不思说。

　　“不，拜尔本怕的不是我，核心国怕的也不是我，他们怕魔法，怕未知，怕无法掌控的东西。”格林德沃摇了摇头，“那个人可以是我，也可以是你，甚至是任何人都没关系，只要能推倒高墙扭转现状，谁赢谁输并不重要。”

　　“你想赢时便淘汰我，我不会抵抗。”他说完之后便站了起来，这段对话像是要结束了。

　　阿不思却比他们未曾对话之前还要迷茫，他在他背后问：“那如果我辜负你的期望呢？”

　　格林德沃停住脚步，他牵动嘴角，很艰难地笑了：“我也并不会知道。”

　　那个身影渐渐在纯白之中隐匿了，而阿不思长久地凝视着他，心中杂乱如麻。

　　——

　　此后的几次回环中，阿不思几乎翻阅了图书馆中所有年代久远的古籍，他甚至摸索到了基本看起来就很危险的读本，其中一本上面写满了可怕的恶咒。

　　他对于恶咒的兴趣不足，只是想要查阅一些关于死亡圣器的内容，然而翻遍大半个图书馆，也只是找到了一本提及了死亡圣器的童话故事书。

　　阿不思读过之后，愈发怀疑格林德沃在欺骗自己，那样名动天下的圣器如若真的存在，又怎么会仅仅记载在曾经巫师们读给孩童的画本里。他后来又与格林德沃在意识空间中交流过有关圣器的内容，但进展并不太多，反而接骨木魔杖还算有一些线索，几个世纪以来使用过接骨木魔杖的巫师足有十几名，然而他们非但都没有表现出回环的特质，还大多不得善终。

　　但在反复的几次交谈中，格林德沃几乎是无保留地对阿不思坦诚了许多事情，他提及自己在休赛时秘密熬制的几种魔药，材料匮乏之下它们都珍贵之极，其中的一种令阿不思很感兴趣，据说往其中丢一根人类的头发，喝下去一口，就能从外形上彻底变成那个人一段时间。

　　“在这里没有什么用。”格林德沃有些尴尬地说，他指了指自己与阿不思身上共有的红疤，“因为监控器和摄录机的缘故，就算变成了别人，还是会被锁定坐标和动线。”

　　阿不思狐疑地看了他一眼，突然想起了某些事情：“晚宴时你是不是变成了其他人？”

　　格林德沃没想到会被他看穿，只能点头承认：“变成别人会让我更容易接触到一些核心国高层的秘密。”

　　“你变了一个侍者对吗？”阿不思追问。

　　格林德沃整个人僵硬了瞬间：“你怎么知道？”

　　阿不思回答：“你被某个人盯着看，也会觉得奇怪的。”

　　“我应该只看了你一眼。”

　　“但对于我来说，”阿不思轻描淡写地一耸肩，“你用一模一样审视的眼神看了我二十五次。”

　　格林德沃摸了摸鼻子，他似乎在想笑和道歉之间犹豫了一瞬间，最终还是选择什么反应都不做。

　　“你把药水藏在哪儿了？”但阿不思不愿就这么放过他。

　　“有求必应屋。”格林德沃回答，“这也是我今年才发现的一个地方，这座城堡很古老，又经历了许许多多的风波与磨难，它好像自动学会如何保护自己似的，我到这里来的第二晚，在思索如何得到一根更趁手的魔杖时无意中发现八楼有一个隐形的房间，它会自动变成你想要的样子，而且据我观察，那个屋子是屏蔽一切信号的。”

　　阿不思的眼睛都亮了：“也就是说在那里可以不被节目组监控吗？”

　　“是的。”格林德沃点头，“至少我把坩埚藏在里面，到现在也没有被发现。”

　　“那我们两个是不是可以在里面随意交流？”

　　“不行。”然而格林德沃却否认了，“我每次进入有求必应屋都必须要给我周围的摄录机施混淆咒，就好像我只是坐在训练室里一动不动一样，但如果同一时间我们两个都不动弹，节目组一定会疑心。”

　　阿不思的肩膀向下垮塌了几寸，心底燃起的一丝火苗又熄灭了。

　　——tbc


	32. 第三十二夜 劲敌

　　他在不断的重复中似乎只是不断地明白核心国到底有多么强大，监督局的监视又有多么密不透风，嵌在骨缝里的监视器，无处不在的摄录机和收音设备，就算是在最最黑暗的环境中，他们也能依靠红外热感拍摄出足以媲美影棚内的清晰画面。

　　而在格林德沃几乎将他的全部所知都和盘托出之后，阿不思的信心反而更加低落，他从格林德沃描述的许多细节中能听出他过去四年所做的一切努力，但那看似难得的进展对于他想要达成的目标而言，就好像人要走到月亮上去，却连最初的第一步都未能迈出。

　　阿不思不知道自己到底会不会像他预言中的那样完成他的期望，但他开始厌烦了，厌烦游戏厌烦回环，厌烦一次次从那张床上醒来，厌烦所有的人与他说一样的话，他开始只嗅到晚宴上那种独特的香味，就几欲作呕。

　　他没办法维持冷静与从容，甚至第一次想要刻意与格林德沃争吵，他隐约想要撕破他们之间和平友好的假象，最好让对方愤怒，让他摘掉脸上平静的面具，然后他们结结实实真刀实枪地来一场死斗，阿不思想着如果我能赢的话，就不顾一切地回家去。

　　但这只是一时冲动的想法，格林德沃告诉他《幸存日》抽选的真相之后阿不思就明白他永远不可能像最初那样抱着天真理想的心回到戈德里克，因为这场胜利无法庇护任何人，如果他不做任何努力任何而改变的话，安娜迟早会成为下一个李一一，全家都死去之后，她还是要中选。

　　痛与恨渐渐变得浓烈，阿不思似乎陷入到一种干涸的绝望中，但更可怕的是在此后的某一次回环中他与格林德沃终于遇到了那个神秘莫测的大阪女孩，他们联手尽了最大的能力，才非常勉强以近乎玉石俱焚的决绝姿态淘汰了她。

　　阿不思这才第一次真正审视那个女孩，他此前甚至都不知道那个拗口的东方名字如何拼写，比起同样来自亚洲的李一一，有栖川萤这个名字无论从字形还是发音而言，都难掌握得多。

　　但他还是有意地去尽可能观察这个女孩，她总是绑着很高的马尾，长长的黑色头发柔顺地垂在背后，她在霍格沃茨里时看起来甚至可以用“很美好”来形容，脸蛋漂亮皮肤白皙，一双腿长得不可思议，她的眼睛眸色略浅，聚焦的速度很快，像是某种动物一般。

　　阿不思在晚宴上注视她，进入孤岛之后又刻意去寻找她斗争，但她并没有使用任何一张提升券，也不与任何选手结盟，寻找她总是很难。

　　但几度交手之后，输多赢少的阿不思确认了一点，那就是克拉布并不是拜尔本的王牌，有栖川萤才是她的杀手锏，这个女孩不可能是一个普通人，她的魔力不见得多么惊天动地，但速度极快身手绝佳，一个猝不及防的障碍咒阿不思都很难抵御，同时她几乎能够躲开所有敌人的攻击，阿不思没有什么肉搏能力，一击未中的情况下，十有八九都会被有栖川萤冲上来一拳砸在脸上。

　　她看着瘦弱，力量却大得惊人，阿不思挨过一拳就等于被淘汰，他醒来之后坐在床上沉思许久，这才意识到自己就算有作弊的能力，也很难像格林德沃所说的那样，想赢就可以用赢。

　　于是在第二天与格林德沃汇合之后，他便把这件事情说了出来，有栖川萤才是拜尔本安插在选手中间的肃清者，有她在，他们就很难达成目标。

　　格林德沃这才意识到事态比他想象的还要严重，如果只是克拉布那种级别的选手，他一个人战胜不算难事，就算再加几只必杀兽他也应付得来，但从阿不思口中他能明白有栖川萤的独特之处，她不见得多么强悍，却足够灵活敏捷如同鬼魅，打不过又逃不脱，在这个封闭的岛屿上，她几乎是无敌的。

　　“她从来没有来主动找过我们吗？”格林德沃仔细思考之后才问，“如果她真的是拜耳本的人，那么淘汰我必然是她的第一任务，为什么她非但不来寻找你我，甚至还在你去寻找她的时候隐匿踪迹呢？”

　　阿不思也想不出这个道理，但除此之外，他们更没办法相信会有哪个未曾经受过任何训练的普通人会有像有栖川萤那样的能力。

　　“圣器有进展吗？”沉默间格林德沃又问了他们每次都会交流的问题，但阿不思的回答总是相同。

　　“没有。”他摇了摇头，说出这个词的感觉让他几乎快要窒息，那种凝滞干涸的绝望又压倒过来了。他在格林德沃的提示之下阅读了几乎所有看上去与圣器会有关系的书籍，但并没有任何有用的内容，他无非只是浪费时间了解了大量关于中世纪以来的巫师历史，其间凡种与异种和平相处的年代几乎不存在，只有科技还未飞速发展之前的大约两百年间，依靠当时两边统治者互相牵制的平衡之中，巫师才有过短暂的安宁。

　　但即便在那个时候，和平也只是建立在单方面一无所知的情况下。阿不思几乎无法想象两个世界真正友好共处的样子，仇恨与歧视已经深入骨血，就算他集齐了死亡圣器——可谁又知道死亡圣器究竟有什么用呢？

　　“不用着急。”格林德沃见他沉默，便试着安慰，“你有无限的时间。”

　　“但我没有无限的精神力。”阿不思声音沙哑，每一个字都说得像是要窒息。时间回环并不只是单纯的回环而已，他见过太多人死去了，而他自己也动过不止一次手，那不是什么简单的事情。他很久没有熟睡过了，他的梦比现实还要可怕许多倍，有一天他站在霍格沃茨的走廊里又想起呼神护卫咒来，这段日子他掌握了几乎能说是海量的咒语，大部分都很简单，甚至连一些被福克斯称为五个S难度的咒语他都没有花费太多时间，但唯独呼神护卫，他失败了太多次，之后都没有再试过。

　　这一次情况也没有变好多少，他曾经试图想着阿不和安娜施咒，杖尖多少能冒出几缕白雾，但如今他连白雾都无法召唤了，他闭着眼睛时却发现阿不与安娜的面孔已经模糊，他离开家虽然还不到三个月，但发生与接触到的事情都远超过去二十年他了解的一切，他曾经自诩在特辖区那样困苦的环境中也能做到心如止水从容不迫，可现在他发现自己变了，福克斯曾认为他缺少的愤怒他有了，但就像是往一个固定容量的杯子里强行塞进一块石头那样，原本盛满的水便流了出来。

　　他愈发不快乐。

　　“如果你觉得难以忍受，我们就一起去淘汰有栖川萤，”格林德沃很认真地说，“然后你就回家去。”

　　阿不思抬头看着他，眼前男人的面孔没有任何撒谎或是演戏的痕迹，但阿不思明白他是有把握的，他那两只并不相同的眼睛看得比任何人都要精准清晰，他有把握自己不会就这么放弃。

　　“我能问你一个问题吗？”阿不思望着他。

　　“当然。”格林德沃彬彬有礼地点了点头。

　　于是阿不思便问了：“你能掌握呼神咒吗？”

　　——tbc


End file.
